The Darkness Within
by Boys3allC
Summary: Emily has a dark streak, eveyone knows that, but just how dark now one knows. As her secrets and lies start to unravel everyone around her is in danger. Forcing Raj to choose between the woman he loves and the group he thinks of as his family. (This is an AU With all pairings represented) Winner Best Rajily in the 2015 Fan Fiction awards
1. Chapter 1

**Being primarily a Shamy fan this is kind of a departure from my norm. Yet recently I have found myself fascinated with Emily's character and her dark streak. This is a little AU exploring how she may have come to be so dark, and her real reason for hating Penny. Throughout the story all pairings will be represented, as it will be told from different perspectives.**

The sky is inky black completely cloudless, out in the middle of no where with no light pollution every star is visible. It would be beautiful if not for the terror invading her every sense. Tears stream down her face mixing with the soil on the cold ground. She can smell the cow manure in the fertilizer they use to grow the corn. In her mouth his a corncob that is duct taped on, she can feel the ribs of its green sheath and as she bites down she gets the silky hairs stuck in her teeth. She has no idea where they are leading her as they march her through the corn field. She thought her captures were her friends, she thought tonight was going to be accepted into the "it" crowd instead she is being lead to her doom.

Finally they stop at a scarecrow stand, she shuts her eyes knowing what is coming next. She hears the thud as the guys toss the scarecrow on the ground then she feels herself being hoisted up by Billy Ussery and Ryan Kowlaski. One of their hands lingers a little too long on the underside of her breast as they hang her. To think just hours earlier when they had invited her out she had imagined the night could end with Ryan's hand there. Only they would be tucked in some dark corner of his basement, The Reason by Lifehouse playing as he gave her the make out session she had always dreamed about. They hang her there by the back of her shirt and then duct tape her wrists to the post. She hangs there crucified completely humiliated as her kidnappers stand there and laugh at her. The blood is pounding in her ears making it hard to make out their voices. Then she hears the high nasally cruel voice of the ring leader ring through the din.

" Who is top of the class now!" she chortles wrapping her arm around Ryan's waist. "If you are so smart Kathy, get your self down!" then they walk away leaving her there dangling, the duct tape cutting into her wrists.

She loses track of time and she dozes off, waking as the sky begins to lighten. When she opens her eyes it is odd she can see herself hanging there, but what is wrong with her eyes they are dark, it looks like she has been crying tears of blood. Then she realizes that she has no eyes, that she is able to look at herself because her eyes are in the mouth of a crow. Staring out at her from its mouth the bright green iris spinning around,the sinews and tendons hanging from its beak….

Then she hears the screaming, deep guttural noises that echo off the walls. It is her she realizes she is the one screaming but she can not stop it, the dream had been so she feels warm arms wrap around her, stroke her hair and a calm soothing voice whisper in her ear.

"Emily, Emily I am here, I won't let anything happen to you." The exotic accent instantly calming her , Emily, who is Emily she thinks groggily.

"You are having another nightmare, it is not real Emily, I am here." She turns to look at the face of the arms now encircling her. The kind eyes the deep brown of warm chocolate framed with long black lashes to long to belong on a man. The face etched with worry and concern a little furrow forming between his comes back to her now, she is Emily, Kathy is the old her, no one knows Kathy anymore. She looks into the concerned eyes of the man before her his love and concern radiating off of him in waves. She does not deserve his love, she is too broken to be loved, he does not really love her anyway. Not the real her, anyways he loves the idea of her, the her she has meticulously created for him to love, she is his manic pixie dream girl, he has no clue about what lies below the surface.

The terror is still coursing through her and she cant seem to calm down. Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she recounts that night, hanging there until morning. Waking up with the crows all standing on her arms their quizzical little heads cocked at her curiously as she awoke. Then the sound there wings made when they all took flight at once that whooshing beating sound; that she still sometimes heard even when it wasn't there. The reverberation of their beating wings and the sounds of her screams echoing deafly throughout the cornfield.

The terror and adrenaline needs to cycle out of her system and she deals with it in her favorite way. Looking into his face she locks her lips with his she knocks him down onto his back. Releasing his mouth, she rips off the t-shirt she wore to bed. Then she jumps on him he is already ready to go, she loves that about him, he may not last the longest but he is always ready. She bends down over him her long red hair framing his face kissing him deeply as she holds his hands above his head so he can not touch her. When she is like this she has to be in control, she can not stand to be touched, and he has come to understand this.

Raj is so understanding, his face still concerned even when desire is the dominating emotion. The first time she had down this he had tried to stop her. Tell her its was not necessary and he would hold her and talk to her all night if it would make her feel better. His kind words had the opposite effect, she felt rejected, and she had kicked him out of bed and refused to speak for him for a week. After that he had learned to go along with her wishes, he lays still, underneath her, like one of those life size sex dolls. Assuming the position he puts his hands over his head showing that he will not touch her. Emily grabs his hands ands and pins them against the headboard as tightly as she can.

"You don't have to hold my hands , I wont touch you." He says completely spellbound by the creature now using his body. So she release his hands and he folds them underneath his head as she rides him arching her body backwards and digging her nails deep into his thighs. If he feels the pain he does not show it and soon she finds her release and jumps off him, not caring if he found satisfaction or not. Then she curls into his side like a contented cat and she allows him stroke her hair. "What was the dream about?" he asks sleepily.

"I don't remember, just that it was scary." She lies adding it to the pile of lies she has told him.

"You know you, can tell me anything." He says and she freezes, fearing the worst, he has uncovered her web of lies. "If it was something like the spider in roller skates from the Harry Potter movie I wont judge you." And she lets out a sigh of relief, he is not on to her at all, sweet innocent Raj her dreams are made of much darker stuff then spiders on roller skates. Raj would be shocked to the core if he knew the extent of her nightmares she thinks as she dozes off again.

In the morning when she wakes she is momentarily disoriented, not recognizing her surroundings. Then she hears Taylor swift being sung off key in the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon and sugar and something else delicious she can not place. Raj's bed she remembers stretching and going to pull on the t-shirt she had not bothered on putting back on after her nightmare. Emily does not like spending the night at his place, it is too far from the hospital and the constant presence of dog hair is annoying. Yet it is a necessary evil if she is to carry out her plan. Raj has not been invited back to her place since the incident, the night when her whole house of cards she had been building almost came tumbling down. Even now she still berates herself over her carelessness, why had she allowed him in the apartment alone? Because she had started to trust him, she chides herself, never trust anyone, time as told her that.

Emily pads out into the kitchen and his met by a enthusiastic Raj dressed in a red kimono spooning eggs onto a plate. Why does he insist on doing this every morning she spends the night she moans inwardly. He makes these giant breakfasts knowing that she won't eat but a nibble of each offering.

"Good morning my beautiful lotus blossom, I made you a real treat this morning! Orange cardamom cinnamon rolls, maple pancetta,and scrambled eggs made with gruyere cheese." He says eagerly pulling out a chair for her and she reluctantly sits down. Taking a healthy bite of the roll he sits on her plate. His enthusiasm is catching, she likes how over the top he is about every aspect of his life. Cinnamon rolls are never just cinnamon rolls,they are orange cardamom cinnamon rolls. Her hair is not just red, it is November in Vermont,resplendent like the autumn sunset.

"That's a girl, you need to eat more, I am sure to fatten you up a little." The food turns into sawdust in her mouth and she fights to urge to spit it out onto her plate. He meant it as a compliment but she does not take it that way, he has no idea the insult he has inflicted upon her. No idea how much time and effort it takes to maintain the long lean body he has come too love. How many meals she has skipped how many hours she has spent in spin class, cycling out the rage. If she looked the way she used too, he would have never looked twice at her. Her beauty is the reason he sought her out, it is the reason he stays, and the thought both comforts her and fills her with anger.

"You know I don't have a big appetite." She demurs choking down the food in her mouth giving him a wan smile.

"No, I guess we cant all have big appetites and maintain our girlish figures." He jokes patting his slightly rotund stomach as he eats a scoop of eggs. Emily sips the coffee he has set in front of her, black the way she likes it. "So I was thinking that today we could spend a little time with my friends, and don't you use the hospital as an excuse! I know today is your full day off." He says wagging a finger at her as she cringes.

"Raj…" she begins, he has no idea what he is asking of her.

"Come on Emily! I have a beautiful girlfriend finally and what is he use if I can not parade her around in front of my friends." He says smiling and grabbing her free hand looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"I know , you and your friends have this weird sort of codependent relationship going on, but I am not a part of that! " she says , her argument is getting old, and she is running out of excuses.

"But you could be! Bernadette and Amy were new to the group once too and now its is like they were always there." Emily knows what he wants, he wants her to integrate herself into the female portion group. He wants her across the hall drinking wine and talking boys while he and the guys play video games all night. Well that is never going to happen, she would rather the crow from her dream really peck out her eyes than to ever step foot in that apartment again.

"Raj, they just really aren't my type of people,why can't we just do something we both can enjoy." Emily begs, bile rising in her throat thinking about spending one of her precious days off in the company of HER.

"Is it Sheldon? I know he can be annoying but after time, you can really get used to him." He pleads and she rolls her eyes. It is not Sheldon, if anything he was one of the few members of his little band of nerds that she could stand. Sure he was a pompous prick, but he owned it, he knew he was and she respected that. In fact if Raj had suggested just spending time with him and his girlfriend Amy she might be more receptive. It was the rest of the group she objected too,Howard was a passive aggressive douche, Leonard was a needy neurotic nutbag, Bernadette she might be able to get behind if she gave in to the darkness inside and not the syrupy elf she acted like. Yet it was the blonde evil whose name she could barely speak that kept her way.

"Its not Sheldon." She sighs not wanting to get into it, for her plan to work he can not know how deeply her hatred ran. She thought if she let him know she did not like her because of the make out incident that would be the end of it. She had been wrong, and he had been more insistent than ever about her being part of the group.

"Is it Amy? she can be a little weird and clingy but she has a really good heart." The description rankles her, she used to be Amy. Back when she had still gone by Kathy and lived in Nebraska, she had been just like Amy. Mousy, a little dumpy,with hair the color of dish water, and glasses that took up her entire face. Then after high school and the terror in the cornfield she had reinvented herself. She lost a lot of weight dyed her hair bright red and got contact lenses, the only thing she had not sacrificed was her mind. Being smart and good in school may have been how she ended up in the cornfield, but it had also been her ticket out.

"I like Amy, without her I may not know you, she is a really sweet girl." She tells him taking another dainty bite of the roll. Knowing that referring to how they met will open a soft spot in his heart a sure fire way for her to get her way. He looks at her his eyes soft and he takes her hand and kisses it.

"My life has never been better since, that is why I want to share every aspect of my life with you, my friends are a huge part of who I am." He says giving her sad puppy dog eyes, that she is usually immune too. However she feel a part of her relenting, she could get through this, there was no saying she would have to be near her. She could hang around Raj and if he broke away she could cling to Amy and hope that the bitch disliked her enough now not to speak to her.

"Fine, you got me we will go." She relents and he looks like a kid on christmas, it almost breaks her heart, if she had one to break. Besides she thinks as he busies himself with the breakfast dishes, it is high time she carry out another step of her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and for the follows this is going to be a trippy ride hang on.**

Raj looks at the door wistfully after Emily shuts it an leaves for the day. He had begged her to stay with him. He told her would call out of work and they could spend the entire day in bed together. Or they could go to a movie, have a picnic, anything to ensure she was with him all day long. Emily had refused each suggestion with a coy smile on her face.

"I can't let you call out of work, your career is too important. I know you would never ask that of me. It will be fine, I will see you again tonight okay? Promise." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she headed out of the door.

The only problem was that he did not believe her, to many times had they made plans to hang out with the group only for her to cancel. Her excuses ran the gamut, she was sick, she had to work, she forgot she had made other plans. This time he would not let her back out, it was important for him to have her there. Even though he was finally in a steady relationship he was still the odd man out. Everyone else's significant other gathered at the apartment for dinner, then went to Penny's afterward. For years he had been jealous of that comfort the other guys had of knowing that their girl was just across the hall.

He is exhausted, he had slept maybe three hours the entire night. Her night terrors where getting more frequent and intense. It used to only happened once in a blue moon, now it was a nightly event. At least when she stayed the night at his place it was , he wondered if she got them when she slept alone. He worried that he was the underlying cause of her terror.

Raj could not sleep knowing she might have another nightmare. It hurt him to see her like that, so afraid, unable to tell him exactly what was wrong, he wished he could vanquish her nightmares. Last night he had watched her sleep for hours, had seen the exact moment that her serene face contorted in terror. Had listened as her uneasy whimpers had turned into full on screams of terror. Raj had tried to wake her up before it got to that point but he had been unsuccessful. Now he had a bright pink gash across his forearm,from where she had lashed out in her sleep.

Maybe he should call out of work he thinks after he gets out of the shower and goes to his looks at the deep gashes on his thighs as he sits on the edge of his bed. Wincing as he applies antiseptic to each of the ten gashes. The claw marks on his legs he had come you think of it like when a cat kneads you. They end up digging their claws in having no idea of the pain they are inflicting. You end up letting them do it do you; scared to shake them off. You know in your heart it is their way of showing that they love you. However these marks are the worst it has ever been, usually there are just pink crescent moon shapes left, this time she drew blood. He hangs his head in his hands and let's out a frustrated growl.

He feels like he should tell someone, but who would he tell? What would he say? That his girlfriend abuses him? That sometimes when they make love he is truly frightened? That she used his body like he was a dummy. The guys would just laugh at him. He can imagine what Howard will say:

"If I were you I would let Emily use my body anyway she wanted, I mean she lets you use hers, that has to be pretty frightening for her."

Leonard would be all understanding and suggest that he just talk to her about it. He just now got to the point where he could talk to women, let alone tell them their sex frightened him. Emily had not spoken to him for a week the first time he tried to refuse her, she might break up with him if he pushed it more. Penny and Bernadette would want to go confront her, the last thing he needs is for Emily and Penny to get into it again. He wants for them to become friends and he is pretty sure Penny confronting her about her strange proclivities in bed is not a way to do it. Amy would…. Then he remembers something Penny said about Amy having night terrors.

Amy might not have the best advice about his sex life, but she was a neuroscientist she might have some insights into what is causing her nightmares. Also Amy having had a problem with night terrors herself might have some advice on how to stop them. Emily was only ever rough after having a night terror, the rest of the time their lovemaking was tender and sweet. If he could just help her stop the nightmares then it would solve everything, decides to go talk to Amy as soon as he can.

* * *

Raj arrives to work late, feeling uneasy and unfocused, he goes to the cafeteria for some coffee and is surprised to see the rest of the guys already there. He sits down at the table and puts his head down and groans.

"Rough night?" Howard asks.

"You have no idea." Raj groans into his folded arms.

"Emily spend the night?" Leonard asks.

"You guys have a fight?" Howard asks.

"Yes she spend the night, no we did not fight, I just did not get much sleep and it is kicking my ass."

"I bet not! Emily is a freak huh?" Howard says nudging Raj.

"You take that back!" Raj says raising his head and looking at Howard.

"Cool it man, I was just saying that because it seems like she keeps you up all night a lot lately." Howard tells him throwing his hands up it the air.

"Oh right sorry." Raj says putting his head back on his arms, and Howard and Leonard exchange curious looks.

"You seeing her again tonight?" Leonard asks.

"Yes, she is joining all of us for dinner." Raj mumbles

"Oh dear!" Sheldon exclaims speaking for the first time since Raj sat down.

"What now!" Leonard says exasperated.

"It is just that tonight is Tai food night, or current order is meant to split seven ways, adding an extra person will be tricky." Sheldon say shakings his head.

"So eight is an even number, the food will split equally." Leonard tells him.

"Tell that to your fiancee and her propensity towards second helpings." Sheldon says looking at Leonard.

"So we will just order an extra meal and it will all work out." Howard says.

"An extra meal! Do you hear yourself! What will it be and who will get it?" Sheldon says annoyed.

"Don't bother, she won't eat it anyways!" Raj says getting up and storming out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, he gets no work done and ends up just staring at his computer blankly willing the curser to move. Sitting at the big mahogany desk he feels slightly ridiculous, it is much to big for his modest office. He will never get rid of it though it holds to many good memories. Raj gets lost in thought thinking about the time Emily had visited him at work and they had christened his desk. The way she had looked splayed out on top of it her brilliant red hair spread out like a fan. Yet had been months ago and she had not visited him at work since .Looking at the clock he sees that it is already lunch time so he goes to grab a quick bite to eat then find Amy in her lab.

Raj stops at the door to Amy's lab and looks inside the glass rectangle before knocking, annoyed to see Sheldon in there with her. He can not hear what they are saying but they are talking animatedly, Sheldon making big gestures with his hands and Amy giggling like a school girl. It so easy for them he thinks,they are best friends and they truly like spending time together. Sometimes Raj wonders why Emily even likes him, they are so different, they say opposites attract but Sheldon and Amy were two peas in a pod. When did he start to envy, Sheldon and Amy's relationship he muses, they don't even have sex. Although after a night like last night he wonders if they don't have the right idea.

He contemplates abandoning the project for now, he had not even bothered imagining what Sheldon would say about the subject but it would be nothing he wanted to hear. He looks at his watch and sees that it is probably time for Sheldon to finish up with his lunch break and go back to his work. The man was like clockwork and he is not disappointed when Sheldon checks his watch and rises. Amy gathers their styrofoam lunch containers and puts them in the trash as she follows Sheldon to the door. Sheldon's back fills up the glass and all he can see is the back of is head now, but he can hear what they are saying.

"I will meet you back here at five, so you can drive me home, and then we can have dinner together." Sheldon says.

"It is the whole group tonight right?" Amy asks.

"I believe so, Raj even mentioned that Emily would be accompanying him tonight." Sheldon remarks.

"Oh good, I like Emily." Amy says. Good Raj thinks, sometimes he was insecure about what his friends thought about his allusive girlfriend.

"Yes, well that may be so but her arrival poses a problem with the sharing of the food." Sheldon sighs.

"We could just all go to a restaurant, that way it would solve the food sharing problem and it would only be a minimal shift on your part." Amy suggests and Raj crosses his fingers and hope that he agrees. Maybe Emily would be more receptive to an outing than an intimate gathering at the apartment .

"That sounds acceptable, I will ask the guys and see if the change is agreeable to them." Raj can hear the change in his voice like he can not believe that Amy is so great "Well, I better get back to work, love you." If Raj was shocked by how casually he threw around the L-word now, he was even more shocked by what happened next.

Sheldon puts his hands on her waist and bends down to give her a kiss, not a passionate one by any means. Yet to Raj he may as well have thrown her against the door and ravaged her for how much it shocked him. Sheldon has gone from barely being able to be in the same room as her, to proclaiming his love and kissing her durning work hours. Amy really is good at training monkeys to do what she wants Raj thinks impressed.

"Love you, too." He hears Amy say and he ducks behind the door. Watching as Sheldon exits and heads down the hall humming a crooked little tune completely oblivious to his presence. Making sure the coast is clear Raj ducks into Amy's lab she is already engrossed in her work. Looking into a microscope, humming the same tune Sheldon had been.

"Well, well looks like you and lover boy are getting along well these days." Raj says jovially as he walks towards her. Amy looks up startled jarring the microscope causing it to wiggle dangerously, then catching it before it falls.

"Raj! You frightened me and almost made me break a very expensive piece of equipment. What are you doing spying on me anyway." Amy says turning red.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, and I was not spying on you! I came down to talk to you about a private matter. Then saw Sheldon was here so I waited until he left before I came in. I did not know you two were such lovebirds now, I never thought I would see the day where Cooper kissed while on the clock, or kissed at all…for that matter."

"Yes, well it is fairly recent and I would thank you not to tease him about it!" Amy says hotly looking stricken and Raj instantly feels bad for teasing her.

"My lips are sealed, I was just surprised that is all, but you can count on my silence on the matter."

"Thank you, Rajesh, now what did you want to speak to me about. I take it that you did not feel it appropriate to mention it in front Sheldon."

"No, I know he is a genius and all, but there are just some areas where his knowledge is just not appreciated. Also I think I need the advice of a neuroscientist such as yourself,and well a woman's perspective would help too."

"Okay color me intrigued what can I do you for."

"Well, as you know I have been dating Emily for almost a year now." Raj begins stalling not knowing quite how to put it into words.

"Raj, if this is about some sex thing, maybe you better ask Penny, I am kind of ill equipped to answer those questions."

"You did not look ill equipped earlier…" Raj starts but seeing the daggers Amy is shooting him he stops. "Emily, has night terrors, bad ones, and they have gotten progressively worse since we have been together. It used to be just once a month… if that .Now it seems like every night we spend together she has one. I don't know what to do, I want to help her, I want to stop them but I just do not know how." Ray says desperately sitting on the edge of her lab table.

"Pavor nocturnus, or night terrors, I am no stranger to those I was plagued with them myself for years. Short of spending the night with you two and hooking her up to a machine to monitor her brain waves during sleep; I am not sure what I can do. They may not even be night terrors she could just be having really bad dreams." Amy tells him looking through her microscope again.

"Well what would the difference be?" Raj asks and Amy looks up again and swivels around in her chair

"Well let's see some of the more common symptoms would be waking from sleeping with a scream, experiencing intense fear and symptoms of autonomic arousal."

"Autonomic arousal… explain that to me." Raj asks subconsciously rubbing his upper thighs where Emily had dug her nails in.

"That would be things such as increased heart rate, heavy breathing, and increased perspiration…" Amy says ticking of the symptoms on her fingers

"Okay,got it so not sexual arousal." Raj clarifies, and Amy looks at him curiously but continues without comment.

"Some other things would be cannot be soothed or comforted, not being able to remember details of the dream." Amy says carrying the last word of the sentence and stopping to look at her friend. Noticing now how distraught he looks, how ashen and pinched his face is.

"That's her… every word of it is her… she is so scared but she claims that she can not remember what the dream was about; what causes them?"

"Night terrors can occur if the person is under a great deal of stress. Not getting the appropriate amount or quality of sleep or eating a proper diet, There is some evidence of a link between adult night terrors and hypoglycemia."

"You know, that could be it! she works crazy hours at the hospital, sometimes she is up for forty-eight hours straight. Then she eats like a bird, every morning I cook her these huge breakfasts and she eats like three bites of everything, it is rather insulting actually."

"Then there are other factors…" Amy says trailing off.

"Like what?"

"Night terrors are classified as a mental disorder, in fact a study I once read about night terrors showed that other psychiatric symptoms were extremely common patients who had night terrors hinting at a correlation between the two."

"You think that Emily has mental problems? You had night terrors too do you have mental problems? Are you a pyscho?" Raj says jumping up rounding on her angrily, knowing he is overreacting but it just hit too close to home. All the tiny little quirks Emily exhibited culminating in the bigger picture.

"No, No!" Amy says quickly backing down" I was just saying that I read a study that showed that some patients do. Let's revisit the stress to factor, her job is pretty demanding, and have you been pressuring her lately about anything?"

"What… no.." Raj says quickly but the expression on his face tells her otherwise, and Amy gives him a knowing expression. "Alright, I may have been pestering her about spending more time with the group. But that would not cause her to freak out."

"I don't know assimilating into part of this group is a daunting task,I mean I am the newbie and Sheldon and I have been together for almost five years. Think about when you tried to get Lucy to join our flock, the task was so scary she fled completely."

"That was different! Lucy had severe social anxiety among other things, Emily is nothing like that." Raj says getting up. "Maybe you could help, you could talk to her, you almost became friends before, let her know how awesome our group is. Make her feel welcomed so she will want to spend time with us. Maybe try to ask her about her nightmares. She wont tell me but she might tell you."

"Raj why would she tell me if she won't tell you? She barely knows me! Besides this little plan did not work out to well with Lucy did it?" Amy tells him moving back to her microscope replacing the slide.

"Please Amy! She likes you! Maybe you can tell her about your nightmares have some girl to girl chit chat! Please you have to try." Seeing the desperate look on Raj face Amy relents.

"Fine ,I will try but I am not promising anything! Now please leave so I can continue with my work."

"I love you Amy!" Raj gushes grabbing Amy around the middle jostling the microscope and knocking her slide to the floor shattering it. "I hope that wasn't important." Raj says sheepishly as heads out of the door.

"Two men declaring their love for me, a hug and a kiss…things really do get better."Amy says to herself replacing her slide with a new one.

**Told you I was a Shamy fan first and foremost! I got to slip it in somehow! Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Next up some vindictive Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to get on my soapbox for a minute as today is Bipolar awareness day. I myself suffer from manic/depressive/bipolar disorder. I have given Emily in the story some of those qualities but not all mentaly illpeople are deranged pyscopath's. I myself struggle every day to find equllibrium in my day to day life. Okay off soapbox.**

Emily stares into the mirror of her bathroom vanity her eyes burning, how long has it been she thinks. A long time, over three days probably give or take between, the hospital and Raj she has not been taking care like she should. There was no way around it, they would have to come out, at least for now, maybe she could wear her glasses all day and then her eyes would be fine.

Emily puts her finger to her eye and pulls out the contact the relief is almost instant. She looks back into the mirror one eye still brilliant emerald green, the other her natural color. Emily hated her eyes, they were not blue, they were not gray, but some colorless shade in-between an unsettling almost silver color. She pops the other one out and looks at the contact lenses case her green eyes floating, staring back at her. When she looks back into the mirror her image is fuzzy, all she can see of herself is some foggy spectral figure. She giggles to herself, that is what she is, she is living a half life skirting around the gray areas, living amongst the shadows. Then she puts on her glasses, they are considered "in" now her big black rimmed glasses, she had been born in the wrong decade she sighs. If she was a teenager now, her think glasses would be considered ironic. Of course she had also been born in the wrong state, to the wrong parents. Her grandma had called her a changeling because she did not fit in with the rest of the family.

Emily hates the reflection staring back at her, now that it is clear, she has to fight the urge to throw something and shatter the glass. The pale oval of her face looks pinched tired, her huge pale eyes magnified by the glasses. This girl looks weak, this girl looks like she lets the world trample over her. She is not that girl, she is strong, she is powerful…. She thinks of the day that she first felt that power within her.

She had just come home for summer break the year before she started her doctorate , the first time being home in almost five years. Every other year she took she took, summer courses to accelerate her graduation, to start her graduate work, to stay away from home.

_This year was different though, this was the year of her great transformation. This was her grand debut, the year she switched from being Kathy to being Emily. Her father hated her red hair, hated her contacts, hated her newly slim body. Hated that she was now using her middle name, he had never approved of Emily, if given his druthers she would have been Katherine Margaret._

_"I liked you just the way you were ladybug." He says affecting her childhood nickname, what he and her mother had called her. She had not heard him call her that since her mother died when she was ten. She was not his ladybug anymore._

_ The first thing she did upon returning home was to track down the whereabouts of her tormentors. With the advent of social media stalking had become ridiculously easy, all one had to do was type in a name to Facebook and you could find where they lived, where they worked, hell if you were lucky even what they were doing right then._

_ Her first target had been Ryan Kowalski, in the six years since high school he had done absolutely nothing. He still lived with is parents, he worked on his fathers farm, and he took more selfies than any man should._

_Getting Friday night started right at Red's Bar. His status read so easy she thought, almost to easy there would be no thrill of the chase._

_Red's was a small local watering hole and pool hall, mostly farmers looking to blow of steam, and local barfly's seeking companionship. When she walked in she could tell she was the first fresh face they had seen in years. The first female to walk through the threshold who did not look like she was there to make a quick buck to support her habit._

_ She looked good and she knew it, in her tight white tank top and her low slung jean shorts. Emily decided to go for overkill and wore a pair of cowboy boots that were trimmed in pink leather. Heads turned as she walked in, she heard some of the woman whisper about her as she made her way across the room. Let them talk, they were just jealous because they knew if she wanted their man, looking like this she could have him. There was only one man on her list that night however she thought as she sauntered over to the pool tables. Where she saw the hulking shadow of her target bending low over the table._

_"You've got poor form, you'll never sink that shot." She says as she walks up behind him, he turns around to glare at her thinking she is some junkie trying to hustle him. Then taking in her long lean body her perky high breasts and the water fall of red hair a slow smile spreads over his face. Emily can tell he does not recognize her at all._

_"You think you could do it better" he asks holding the cue out to her._

_"I know I could." She winks as she takes it from him bends low over the table making sure to angle her as for his crotch. He takes the bait and leans over her and grabs her ass giving it a squeeze._

_"You better be careful waving that thang around in here." He hisses in her her, and she has to fight down her gag reflex, he smells like old cigarette smoke and sour whiskey. The years have not been kind to him and he looks much older than he twenty six years. "You might attract unwanted attention."_

_"I think I have the attention I want." she says sinking the shot and putting her behind against his stiffened crotch._

_"You want to get out of here?" he asks._

_"Yes, I know just the place you up for a little adventure?" She ask biting her lower lip and setting the cue down. Then walking away, he followed her like the dog that he was. He let her drive his car, he would have let her have his car at that point. She drives them out to the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a corn field still green and growing, summer corn._

_She leads him to the middle of the field, in a small clearing where she kisses him. He pulls himself against her and forces his tongue deep in her mouth almost gagging her. She breaks away from him and bites his ear hard before whispering._

_"Lay down." He obliges and she climbs on top of him straddling him_

_"This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me in a cornfield." He says as he pulls off her white tank top and buries his face in her creamy flesh._

_"Really, the most exciting thing… you mean you never say duct taped some corn in a girls mouth then left her hanging in a cornfield over night?" Emily asks her eyes flashing her nails digging into his flesh._

_"Kathy?" he asks looking up into her face, he had never even bothered to ask her name._

_"Surprise." _

_"You, look great! Oh wow, you really do, your dad said you are going to be a doctor? That is great, listen I am sorry for what happened." Ryan stammers._

_"You are about to be very sorry." She says as she takes the knife she had hidden her her boot and slashes his throat. A quick clean slice, her surgical training coming in handy, she stays on top of him as he bleeds out. Staring into his face with calm wonder, he cant hurt her anymore, he cant hurt when his body stops convulsing she calmly gets off and puts her shirt back on. The rest is a blur, it is like she blacked out afterwards. The next thing she remembers is getting into the shower at home sitting on the cold tile and sobbing her eyes out while her father banged on the door._

_"Ladybug whats wrong, please ladybug let me in, let me in ladybug."_

Ladybug, that is what she is right now, a lowly insect, her eyes prick with tears. She smacks the glass with her hand making the mirror shake. She storms out of the bathroom covering her ears trying to reign in the voices echoing in her head. You are weak, you are gross, worthless, disgusting .

She grabs her iPhone and jabs the earbuds in her ears music has always been able to calm her down. As the music pounds in her ears she cleans her apartment. Her Roommate is a slob she thinks as she scrubs the kitchen counters. Scouring the apartment from top to bottom she feels in control again. She sings along to the music as moves around the apartment.

"I am doll parts, doll legs, big veins." She sings along, she is doll parts, fragile porcelain limbs

"Yeah, they really want you , they really want you, they really do, but I do too." her singing turning to screaming

"I want to be the girl with the most cake, I love you so much it just turns to hate, I fake it so real I am beyond fake." she sings softly, the song hitting her in her core.

"Some day you will ache as much as I ache." She whispers tears now streaming down her face as she sinks down to the kitchen floor and starts sobbing uncontrollably. No one would ache the way she did, no one could understand how it felt to be her on the inside. She would make them feel though, she would make sure that they ached as much as she did. She sets the song on repeat letting it bore into her skull as she sobs. She does not know how long she sits there, the minutes tick on sand she is glued to the ground almost paralyzed. She hears the front door open Raj walks in.

"Emily, I am sorry for barging in on you but I tried calling and you have not been answering are you …" Then he sees her crumpled on the floor, her eyes bloodshot, tears dried on her cheeks. "Oh god, Emily!" He calls and he collapses on the floor with her and gathers her into his arms like she is a small child. He brushes back her hair from her face and kisses her forehead then he pulls the earbuds out of her ears. He puts one up to his ear and makes a face before prying the phone out of her hand and switching it off.

"I am sorry." She whispers. "That song just brings back bad memories sometimes." Emily says.

"Then why do you listen to it?"

"Sometimes, I like the pain…" Her voice monotone as she lays her head on his chest.

"What memories? Emily you know you can tell me anything, please I am here for you." Emily looks up at him. Pitying him, he was hellbent on fixing her, but some things just can't be put back together. His deep brown eyes are so kind, they are looking at her with so much love that she feels herself cracking. A fissure appearing on her porcelain veneer so she gives throws him a bone. A rare tidbit of honestly in her sea of lies.

"When I was ten my mother died, cancer, she was sick for years. In her last year of life she started bequeathing all these little things to me as her legacy. One of the things was this gorgeous porcelain doll that her grandmother had given her. I loved it, I had always been fascinated with it, it was in this glass case that was in my parents bedroom. When she gave it to me she put it in my bedroom. I was so proud of that damn doll, my friends would want to play with it but I would never let them, she was too special. Well cut to me at seventeen, I had something bad happen to me, I was upset, I played this song in a fit of angst. I was flipping out and the damn doll just kept staring at me, like what happened was my fault so I took my old softball bat and broke the doll to a million pieces on my floor." It feels cathartic to tell him the story, she wonders if it will make him run. If anything he holds her tighter, she lets him hold her for a while before he breaks the spell asking.

"What happened that made you want to break it." He asks, and she looks up at him and with a voice as serious as death says.

"I would tell you, but then have too kill you." He gulps, never knowing if she is serious or not, he looks like he is struggling to find words. "I am kidding, I could never kill you, I need you too much." He looks relieved and she giggles.

"I need, you too, very badly right now, you are looking pretty sexy in these glasses. I have never seen you in them before." Emily puts her hands to her face' shit! She forgot about the glasses. Maybe he has not noticed her eye color yet. She pops off his lap and races to the bathroom to put her contacts back in.

"I forgot I had them on." She calls through the door" " I hate the way I look in my glasses."

"Have you ever noticed that your eyes change color, you have mood ring eyes like Howard.." Emily's nerves jangle.

"What do you mean like Howard's" She calls.

"Well most of the time, his eyes are sky blue, but if he is angry they turn a deeper blue, and if he is depressed they are almost grey. You always know how he is feeling by the color of his eyes." She asks walking out of the bathroom, her eyes back to green.

"How much time do you spend looking into his eyes?" She asks knowing the implied homosexual over tone will get him to shut up.

"Not much." He says before changing the subject. "So change of plans for tonight instead of dinner at the apartment we are all going out to eat. But if you are not feeling up too it, then we can just stay in. "

"Yes, could we cancel it, I am just not feeling like myself tonight… Let's just stay in order Chinese food and see what kind of horror flick we can dredge up."

"Of course, you know, I am sorry if it seems like I am pressuring you, it's just that well they are like my family. I so badly want you to be a part of it, because you are like my family now too."

"I understand, I guess sometimes I get a little jealous of that bond. As you can see I don't have that many close friends myself."

"You have Kelsey…"

"Kelsey is not my friend, she is my room mate and if she and her rich daddy did not help me afford this apartment then I doubt we would even speak." Emily tells him annoyed.

"You started hanging out with Amy when we first met, she really likes you. Maybe you could just hang out with her one on one. Then work up to hanging out with the whole group." Emily weighs her options, it could be an Intel gathering mission. It would be helpful to have as much information as possible before rolling out step two of her plan. Step one had been getting Raj (at first her target had been Howard, before that disastrous first date and that blonde elf got her hooks in.) to fall in love with her and that had been a roaring success.

"Fine, I will call her make a coffee date sometime okay."

"I will do it now,is tomorrow good for you."

"Why don't you make that a wine date." Emily says rolling her eyes.

The next day Emily meets Amy at a local wine bar it is a nice place, although a tad pretentious. One of those places woman liked to go to feel fancy and have a drink without being ogled and cat called. It was all soft lighting and wood paneling, extremely classy, somehow she couldn't picture Amy Farrah Fowler in the club throwing back kamikaze shots. Amy is already there when she walks in, Amy strikes her as one of those people who has never been late a day in her life.

"Hey, so Raj like really wants us to hang out gain." Emily tells her as she takes a seat at the table.

"Yes, he was rather forceful about it,not that I do not want to hang out with you or anything,if I was not here I would be helping Sheldon sort his lights and darks." She stammers nervously.

"Then to repay you he help's you with your delicates?" Emily knows their relationship is not like that,but it is her specialty to find what a person is most insecure about and bringing it to the forefront. Much to her delight Amy twists uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's not like that with us, Sheldon stays far away from my laundry. The thought of my delicates mingling with his laundry would be enough to send him running scared." Amy mumbles,then she takes a deep sip from her glass.

"The virgin, why do we as woman love that archetype?"

"Excuse me?" Amy says annoyed

"Well you know king, warrior, magician, lover, there should be a fifth the virgin. Those are the types of men that women always fall for." Emily then walks to the bar and orders her drink leaving Amy at the table speechless.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about I mean I understand the male archetypes, that have been perpetuated in literature throughout history I just fail to see how my boyfriend and his self imposed celibacy have to do with anything." Amy says when she returns like she had been carefully crafting her response.

"Oh come, on Amy you are well read, think about some of the books you have read, don't you always kind of want the virgin? Think about the phenomena of woman loving Edward Cullen from Twilight,because he was a virgin. It may not be widely talked about but as women,we want to be the first to conquer. Don't you want to be the first to conquer Sheldon?" Emily asks taking a sip from her glass.

"I would hardly call Twilight great literature, and I am a virgin too. No I do not want to conquer Sheldon, nor do I wish for him to conquer me, if and when we decide to do it it will be us coming together mutually." Amy says angrily

"Sorry, I did not mean to touch a sore spot, sometimes I speak before thinking. I really have no filter sometimes, please to not be angry with me."

"No it is fine, perhaps I was being a bit touchy, sometimes I have nightmares about it. That he finally decides that he wants to but just not with me, or we start to do it but then I realize that because I waited so long the hole has closed up, like an earring hole I the ear, you know use it or lose it. Do you ever get nightmares?" she says a little to pointedly for Emily's taste and she feels herself start to lose it, her insides run cold an internal chill while her outside flames hot.

"Did Raj tell you that I did?" she asks deadly calm.

"He might of mentioned the other day that sometimes you had night terrors, you know I get them too. It is nothing to be ashamed about, mine have gotten a lot better."

"Did he think as a neuroscientist that you could fix me? Is that why he is so desperate for us to be besties?" Emily asks. She feels like she could shoot fire from her palms she is so angry.

"No, no… well yes maybe, but I wanted to come, I think we have a lot in common and we could be really good friends." Amy says.

"Yeah, maybe we could, come on let's get out of here." Emily says draining her glass.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Emily tells her as she heads out of the door.

**After Note: I am actually a Twilight fan I named my kid Cullen... **

**Thank you for all the reviews and Follows ! This is going to be a weird ride but I promise you will like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon Lee Cooper did not believe in gut feelings, he did not believe in trusting one intuition, he trusted facts and figures. However right now something in his gut was bothering him, there was an unwarranted panic settling over him. The feeling was not unfamiliar, he felt it all the time when someone say sat in his spot, or he was given a three tined fork, or someone said suposeably in his presence. This was however completely out of the blue, he was down in the basement doing his laundry like every other Saturday night. His favorite washer and dryer were in working order, his brand of fabric softener had been in stock, everything was as it was supposed to be. However he could not shake the uneasy feeling.

Perhaps,he surmised the feeling was to do with the last minute change in laundry venue. The original plan had been to go to Amy's and do it as she had her own private washer and dryer. They had started doing that after they took the Relationship Compatibility test, since many of the sexual questions did not apply to them they had to boost their scores in other areas. Doing laundry together had seemed like a fair compromise, even if the shift in plans bothered Sheldon at first.

Sheldon had begun to look forward to their Saturday night laundry date. She would pick him up and then go to her she made snacks, or baked cookies for them while his laundry was went through the cycle. They would sit together watch a movie, every other week they switched who got to pick the movie last week had been Amy's turn and she made him watch Ghost. Tonight would have been his night had was going to retaliate with Ghostbusters II as punishment. When the load was done ,she would help him fold it and pack it neatly back in his basket. The woman was a precision folder, she folded his shirts perfectly without the aid of the board.

In fact he felt a little pang of loneliness as he thought about their missed laundry night, he had no idea how lonely he was until he thought of her. Maybe he should have just rescheduled laundry night altogether when Amy told him she would have to cancel and do Raj a favor.

Raj, he thinks unkindly he is the culprit, the cause of his bad feeling. Begging Amy to drinks with his girlfriend, can't he go have drinks with her? Isn't that what girlfriends are for, if you asked his opinion Emily was doing Raj more harm than good. He was constantly canceling plans, because of her and when he was around he was tired and moody. Like last night he had to rearrange his Friday night dinner plans and then Raj had the gall to cancel them anyways. He thinks of last night with annoyance.

"_So I take it that Raj and Emily are not going to be joining us?" He asked Howard as he sits down at the table, already annoyed that Amy had made them late to had insisted on going back to her place after dropping him off from work to take a shower and change. He had told her there simply would not be time, and she had shut him down by calmly suggesting that he allow her to keep spare clothes and toiletries at his place for times like this. _

_"No, poor old lover boy is holed up at her place taking care of her, she is sick again." Howard told him._

_"Uggh, just as well they did not join us then.I do not wish to get sick."_

_"It seems like Emily is sick a lot, do you ever wonder if she is just faking because she does not like us?" Bernadette asked_

_"I know right? I am positive that she does not like us, and quite frankly I do not like her either." Penny said shaking her head._

_"I don't know I kind of like Emily." Amy tells her._

_"Of course you would, the exact reason you like her is the reason that I don't."_

_"What reason is that?" Amy asks a little annoyed._

_"Because she is pretentious and thinks she is smarter than everyone else." Penny said._

_"No worse than Sheldon does." Leonard says reasonably making Sheldon glare at him_

_"No,it is different... I don't know how to explain it, she reminds me of this mean girl that used to go to my high school Kathy Geiger."_

_"What... Kathy Geiger,isn't that the girl you left in a corn field?" Bernadette asks incredulously_

_"I think it was… doesn't that make you the mean girl?" Amy asks equally confused._

_"Yes but, it was not me who left her in the corn field! It was my two guy friends and this other girl Kasey Thomas, I just happened to be driving the getaway car! So yeah I was involved and I may not have stopped it, but it is not like it was my idea and I am the one that hung her out there all night .You were not there, this girl had it coming." Penny tells them._

_"You said it was because she was too smart and got good grades," Bernadette adds._

_"It was more than that, like okay, here is an example, in the tenth grade we had to take this standardized test thing. How you scored on the test determined which level of english you got into, you know remedial, regular, advanced. Well when I took the test it placed me in advanced english, well when she saw me in class the first day I heard her whisper to her friend "If Penny is in here then that test must not have been that hard."_

_"She did not say it to your face?" Amy asked_

_"Of course not, to my face she was always super nice trying to get me to hang out with her_

_" Oh Then one time the teacher paired us up for a project and she was really rude about getting stuck with me. She told me 'all I had to do was stand there and look pretty while presenting the paper' because she did not want to get a bad grade!" _

_"I still fail to see how that is horrible." Bernadette says_

_"She had this huge crush on my best friend Kasey's boyfriend Ryan Kowalski and she was so creepy about it! She would write Mrs. Ryan Kowalski on all her notebooks , and kind of follow him around from a distance to all his classes. When he broke his arm playing football she wrote' love always, your Kathy.'"_

_"I still feel bad for Kathy." Leonard says._

_"I was Kathy." Amy says._

_I wish I could make you understand, it was more than that, she was so…creepy… she had these huge unsettling eyes that were always just staring blankly. Then she wore these weird old retro glasses, that I guess would be cool now, but back in Nebraska they were not."_

_"How does Emily remind you of here, they sound nothing alike." Howard asks._

_"I don't know it is something about the way she talks, and the way her nose goes, and just the general creepy vibe I get from her."_

_"Would't it be funny if you went back to Nebraska and and found out that Kathy had married Ryan?" Bernadette says._

_"Oh I don't think that would happen."_

_"Why not because former nerds cant make their dreams come true and find love?" Amy asks a tad to defensively. _

_"No because Ryan is dead, he was murdered about four years ago."_

_"That is horrible, who murdered him?" Bernadette asks_

_"Unsolved case, they found him sitting in his car with his throat slashed, but he had been killed elsewhere because there was no bloods or print on the car for the CSI dudes to work with. The last time anyone saw him he was leaving the local bar with this chick no one had ever seen before. The bar was pretty rough, and it was not uncommon for girls to solicit their services in exchange for drugs, so it was probably a drug deal gone bad._

_"Okay, now that Penny has regaled us with tales of CSI: Omaha can we please discuss anything other than Raj and his flighty female?" He implored the table but then Amy receives a text and she checks her phone._

_"Speaking of flighty females, Raj wants me to go have drinks with Emily tomorrow night. He asked me today while I was in the lab. Now he is confirming, he is being pretty pushy about it."_

_"So just you and not us , right?" Penny confirms rolling her eyes._

_"Yes, he is really worried about her, he says she has been having really bad night terrors, he wants me to talk to her about how I have them sometimes too."_

_"What is she having nightmares about?" Bernadette asks curious._

_"She wont tell him, says she does not remember them, but I will tell you I am more worried about Raj, he looked rough I do not think he has been sleeping well." Amy says putting her phone back._

_"What time are you going out with her, tomorrow?" Sheldon asked._

_"Raj says to met her at Color me Mine at 8:00."_

_"But Amy! That is our laundry night, it was my turn to pick the movie." Sheldon groans tired of this red head and her disruptions in his life._

_"Sheldon it will be fine, Just do it without me and then it will still be your choice next week."_

That had mollified him and the conversation had finally drifted to places other than Raj and Emily. Yet now he was filled with ire all over again, he is filled with the desire to contact Amy. Even though he knows that they have a standing date to text each other good night at ten o clock. What would it hurt he thinks as he pulls out his phone and fires out a text.

Finding myself, missing you, hope everything is going alright with the flighty female.

He sets down the phone on the table where he is folding clothes so he wont miss her return text. Even though she always texts him back almost instantly. He smiles to himself imagining her return text , he knows her so well that sometimes he can guess her reply before he sees it. Some people would call it being psychic he calls it having highly deductive reasoning.

He thinks her reply will be 'Missing me or missing my washer and dryer? Flighty female tedious but under control' yet no such text comes. In fact a full twenty minutes as gone by and he is done with his laundry and she still has not returned his text. He picks up his phone and unlocks it, momentarily distracted by his screensaver Amy blowing him a kiss a joke picture message she had sent yet he loved it. It had been there for months and he had been careful not to let anyone see it, it was embarrassing, he was turning into a hippie.

Full bars,full battery, no excuses, it was not like her not to text him back. They had an agreement, to text each other back within five minutes whenever possible. He frowns hoping she was not avoiding him on purpose but why would she do that, they were not in a fight that he was aware of. If anything they had been getting along extremely well lately, he had even recently added a public displays of affection clause into the relationship agreement So why did he feel like something was horribly wrong.

He dials her number and it goes straight to voicemail making is blood run cold , he leaves her a panicked message sounding out of breath as he climbs the stairs two at a time:

"Amy, this is your boyfriend, Sheldon, of course you know who your boyfriend is… I am worried I tried to text you and now I am calling… please call me back…" and he hangs up and chews nervously on his fingernail, then looks down disgusted by his actions. When he reaches the apartment he throws the basket down not caring that some of his clothes spill out onto the floor.

He goes to his computer and logs on first pulling up Facebook and seeing that the last place she checked in was Color me mine three hours ago. Her last status update had been yesterday a covert flirtatious one directed at him "Feeling the love in my lab today." Feeling loved.

He its like and replies "Why shouldn't you be feeling the love every day, I love you." There he thinks satisfied an overtly flirty message on social media that all her friends and family could see. If that did not smoke her out then nothing would.

Sheldon sits and stares at the screen willing the notification icon to light up, His heart skipping a bit when it does he clicks on it and is disappointed. Penny likes your comment, Penny says "Awww! I love her too." It lights up again Bernadette Says "They are so cute it makes you sick." If Bernadette and Penny are commenting on her status then they are not with her or heard from her either. Then nothing else lights up and his heart thrums in his chest. It is fine he tells himself, perhaps they saw a movie. Or she dropped her phone in the toilet, or she has been in a horrific car accident and is laying dead in a ditch somewhere.

"OH dear lord!" he sighs and he decides to break out the big guns he logs onto the GPS tracking service an looks at the location of her phone. In light of the events of last year they both agreed that in an emergency that their phones could be tracked by one another. But only in an extreme emergency situation and never to be abused lest the privilege be taken away forever. So far neither of them had used the privilege, but there was a first time for everything. He is shocked by what he sees, she is at some address in Van Nuys. What on earth would Amy be doing in Van Nuys? He googles the address that she is pinpointed too and gasps. Amy certainly should not be there, there should be absolutely no reason for her ever to step into an establishment like that.

He rushes across the hall to Penny's apartment and bangs three quick knocks Penny opens the door shocked to see him.

"Sheldon what is going on?"

"Is Leonard here?" he says looking around.

"Yeah, buddy, whats up, everything all right?" Leonard asks cautiously.

"Leonard I ned the keys to your car,I need to go get Amy." He says.

"Why is she in trouble?" Penny asks .

"Yes, I believe so, I have not been able to get in touch with her all night then when I checked her GPS she is somewhere she most defiantly should not be."

"Sheldon I am not going to let you drive my car, you don't even have your drivers license."

"But I do he says digging in his pants and pulling out his wallet showing Leonard his license in the plastic sleeve."

"Sheldon, I don't know when you got that or why you have been hiding it from me but why don't you let me drive you?"

"No, I have to go myself, Leonard please." He pleads and Leonard relents and tosses him the keys and Sheldon scrambles down the stairs and they stare after him.

"I can't believe you are going to let him drive your car." Penny says

"I am due for a new one anyway, so you think this is an actual emergency or has he gone bat crap crazy again."

"With him it is a fifty-fifty chance of both." Penny says shrugging her shoulders and walking back into the apartment.

Sheldon runs to Leonards car and flies inside and sits behind the wheel gripping it tightly. Okay he says to himself do it just like Amy taught you and do not mix up your pedals and you will be fine. He takes a deep breath and starts the car up plugging the address into the GPS.

"I am coming for you Amy!" he says no one as he pulls out into traffic. "Hopefully I get there before that red haired she devil does any damage to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily drives and Amy sits stock still in the passenger seat,she had convinced her to leave her car in the parking garage and come with her in car.

"Come on, where is your sense of adventure, haven't you ever just done anything just because?." Emily had prodded when Amy demanded to at least know their destination before she left with her.

"I have a sense of adventure, just the other day Sheldon an drove all the way to Santa Monica so he could find and I quote 'the right color yellow' of pencils he likes… and…That is not adventure that is just sad isn't it?" she sighs.

"Pretty sad, come on I don't have many girlfriends and I need one here for this just come with me okay." Emily knew appealing to her need for friendship would get her.

"You know before I met Sheldon I did not have any girlfriends either." She tells her as she climbs in the car. It all cycles back to him Emily thinks not unkindly. Any subject broached with her could be bent to include her lanky boyfriend. It is kind of sweet… that this brilliant and accomplished woman hangs so many of her hopes on this man. Emily could never allow herself to do that, to fall so deeply in love that the only thing that matters is that one person. Emily wonders what would happen if Sheldon ever broke up with her she would be devastated.

Emily entertains a fantasy where she she seduces Sheldon. What would Amy's reaction be if she walked into the apartment to see her straddling her boyfriend in his spot. She sees it perfectly in her minds eye, the close eyed look of ecstasy on his face then the door flinging open and Amy standing there the look of desolation on her face as she crumples to the ground with a wounded howl.

Emily has to fight back a cackle of delight as she imagines it happening, how would everyone else react? That would send a ripple through their happy little group. It would never happen though, not only because Sheldon and Amy were not on her bad list but because she doubted she possessed the power to do it.

Emily had been there the night that he had told her that he loved her, and there was no doubt that the words were true. The way he looked down at her her as she rested her head on his chest swaying to the music. It was like he could not believe that a creature so pure and beautiful existed in this world, and he could not believe she was his. It was so fucking beautiful that it made her sick. Emily doubted anyone had ever looked at her like that, loved her like that , Raj came close but again he did not love her, he loved her shell, her porcelain veneer.

Now as they drive Emily looks over at her, the light glinting from the streetlights reflecting in her glasses making her eyes huge and owlish.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a cute owl?" she asks her laughing.

"No, but Sheldon says I am like a sexual attractive squirrel."

"That does not sound very nice."

"No! it is funny because I call him a sexy praying mantis, together we are like some children's book about a meek country squirrel who befriends a worldly praying mantis." Amy giggles and Emily thinks again it all cycles back to him doesn't it? Emily decides to have a little fun with her mess with her mind a little.

"So you and Sheldon are like best friends?" She asks cocking her head to the side

"More than that, he is my boyfriend, I love him, but yes he is the best friend that I have ever had." Amy says

"What about Penny?" Emily asks knowing how close her bond is with Penny. Raj has told her about how Amy almost had a little lesbian crush on Penny when they first met. How everyone hd been completely creeped out by her at first but then somehow she had slowly assimilated herself to the story kind of kicked her in the gut, she had wanted so badly to be Amy back then. For Penny to accept her into the folds of her little group, She had tried so hard to get Penny to like her and where had it gotten her. To a place her nightmares visited all too often.

"Yes, Penny too, she and Bernadette are the only girl friends that I have ever had. I was not popular in school. My mom she sheltered me a lot so I did not have all the experiences other kids had , I was painfully awkward. I am still pretty awkward really, but I have found people who accept that about me. Penny really took me under her wing, gave me confidence and made me feel special." Penny had that effect on people Emily thinks. Back when they were in school together, she had a little crush on her too, an innocent little thing. She wished she could be like Penny, so pretty, so popular, wanting to be Penny, wanting to be with Penny it had been a confusing time in her life. Not to mention her obsession with Ryan and how all consuming her love for him had been. Back then she loved him so much she thought it will kill her, that if he did not love her back one day she would perish. It had killed one off them so she guesses she had been right.

"Do you think that you guys would still be friends if you broke up with Sheldon? Raj tells me that he and Penny are really close, like almost brother and sister like close. How close is Penny's allegiance to you, you would not even know her without him right?"

"True without Sheldon I would not have them,I owe him everything. When I met him he opened me up to whole new worlds. He gave me the friends and social life that I had always I think the bond I have with my friends transcends any social conventions. I do not see Sheldon and I breaking up anytime soon, but if it ever were to happen I think for the most part my friendships would remain in tact. " Amy responds tartly.

"Okay so here is a food for thought kind of question, if Penny and Sheldon were hanging off the precipice of a cliff and you had to let one go to save the other, who would you choose?"

"What kind of question is that? Amy asks anger in her voice.

"Purely hypothetical of course, I am just curious, I persons choices say a lot about them, think of it as a get to know you game." Emily tells her.

"If it meant saving them, I would fling myself off the cliff." Amy responds

"How altruistic of you but in this hypothetical situation you have to choose only one no self sacrifice allowed." The selfless martyr she thinks, yeah that sounds like her.

"Fine, it would be Sheldon,it will always be him, I would save him before, I saved myself." Amy says quietly staring out the window. Well that was unsurprising news Emily thinks, delighting in how this line of questioning seems to be affecting her.

"Do you think he would make the same choice if it were reversed and it was you and Leonard hanging off that cliff. I mean Bert and Ernie have lived and worked together for a decade right? What do you think Sheldon would do, would he choose love or fraternity?" Amy looks at her with steel in her eyes and she knows she has really struck a nerve. Nothing makes her happier than to mess with peoples minds to tear apart the very fabric of their psyche.

"I don't know… he certainly would not fling himself off the cliff that is for sure. I don't know how Sheldon would answer, he would probably give you some well thought out scenario in which both our lives could be saved if the odds were stacked differently. Sheldon would ask you a million follow up questions like what was the weather that day, what condition was the soil in and how steep was the drop off. Yet knowing all of that that does not change my answer in the slightest." If Amy had been holding a mic she could have dropped it.

"If Raj had to choose between me and Howard, my body would be laying broken in a valley."Emily tells her laughing.

"I don't know,you might pass over Howard,as Howard does not provide him with sexual release…now if it was between you and Cinnamon then bye bye Emily nice knowing you!" Amy says dishing it out as well as she had gotten it.

"Are you saying that my boyfriend is sexually attracted to a yorkie?" Emily says laughing.

"I am saying that everyone has been wondering the answer to that question."Amy says laughing relaxing a little after the intense line of questioning. "So Emily, how about you if it was Raj and… I am sorry I do not know much about you, lets say your roommate hanging off the cliff who would you choose."

"Raj… me and my roommate are not close, I don't have many close friends really, so it would just be Raj dangling off the cliff by himself." And if it meant saving myself I would peel his fingers off the edge and push him off myself she thinks darkly.

"Why is that,I mean you seem like such a out going, great person? You like Chaucer, you like to quilt, you are smart and seems like you would have a laundry list of friends."She asks and Emily looks over at her fondly, if things were different they could be friends. Yet Emily can not let that happen, keep them at an arms length and you wont get hurt she thinks.

"I guess, I have always felt like the odd one out you know? I have always been unique, marched to the beat of my own drummer. I guess I have not many people who have marched to my beat. Raj he comes close but, even then sometimes I think he thinks I am weird.I think sometimes he only sticks around because he thinks I am pretty." Emily feels like she could slap herself, god why was she revealing so much to this girl. A feeling stirs in her gut, the overwhelming urge to inflict pain on something, anything, herself included. Which is why she is driving in the first place, the sensation had started when she found out about Raj blabbing about her dreams. When she was a teenager she would take a razor blade and cut long slices on the back of her legs where no one would see them. Now as an adult she had a much more creative way to channel the urge when it came to her.

"Van Nuys? What is here?" Amy asks confused, as she looks out the window as Emily gets off the exit ramp.

"You'll see." Emily says evasively.

page break

Amy feels her stomach churning as Emily pulls the car into a small shopping center in a seedy looking section of town. None of options inside seem inviting. Liquor store, but why would they have to drive almost an hour in traffic for that. A strip club called Platinum that advertised both male and female performers, enticing but not really her scene. Strip clubs were strictly a Vegas kind of thing in her books,but she would not say no to she spy's a tattoo parlor Evil Angel Ink, ding ding we have a winner she groans as Emily pulls in front of the shop.

As eager as she had been to exit the car when she was inside after being given the worlds most uncomfortable get to know you game, she does not want to exit it now. The only reason she had agreed to this journey was so per Raj's request she could bond with Emily. She had wanted to talk about her nightmares again, to find out more about her. Instead she had been subjected to a a grueling thirty minute evaluation.

"Emily, what are we doing here?" Amy asks grabbing her purse and slinging it around her shoulder as they exit the car.

"I want to get a tattoo done,and the only guy I trust to do them is here." She says walking into the shop.

"Why did you not tell me where we were going?" Amy asks.

"Would you have come?"

"I would have liked the option." She hisses looking around the ,establishment with wide eye taking in the boards tacked on the walls depicting the various tattoos one could get. Than a man walks out from the back, he is handsome wearing a skin tight black button down shirt. His arms are covered with tattoos one arm done with koi fish jumping in and out of water, that look eerily realistic ,he other arm is done in a geisha and kabuki design..

"Emily! Long time no see!" He says running over to embrace her. "You getting more ink done?"

"Hey John! Yes, I was wondering what you could do with this?" she hands him a picture from her purse and he looks at it.

" The evil eye, nice, I could defiantly do something with this why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will sketch you out something." He tells her and he turns to walk back into the back room. Emily sits down and picks up a giant photo album and starts thumbing through it.

"You should get one done too Amy, you would look sexy with something like this." Emily tells her holding up the book showing her a photo of a girl pulling down the waist of her jeans showing a tattoo on her hip. "It is the elvish tattoo all the cast members from Lord of Rings got, that might get Sheldon's motor running eh?"

"First, I have never had and never will have the desire to get a tattoo, second Sheldon would have a conniption if I got a tattoo he is fervently against them."

"Oh so is it in your relationship agreement, that you cant have one." Emily asks,and something about her tone sets her off.

"You know what? I am tired of people referring to our relationship agreement like it is some sort of control mechanism he has over me. The document is mutually beneficial, there is stuff in there that I wrote in that he is not always thrilled about, but he does it because we compromise. If I really wanted a tattoo I would get one even if section 42 part A states that all elective surgery's or body modifications be discussed and voted on prior to either party having said procedure done. You know what? I wrote that section, when he was going on and on about how in ten years time they might have perfected a procedure to give him robot parts and he could turn himself into a cyborg! "

"Okay… I was just teasing you.. no need to get so touchy." Emily says putting down the photo album.

"I am sorry, I over reacted I have to use the restroom can you point me too it." Emily points down the hall and Amy tosses her purse on the couch beside Emily and stalks off in the direction she was pointed too. Just as Amy disappears behind the door Emily hears Amy's phone chime. Nosy she digs in her purse and retrieves the phone: Amy has a text from Sheldon Cooper, she rolls her eyes what a surprise. She is surprised that Amy's phone does not have a lock passcode, so trusting,she tsk's as she opens up the message:

Finding myself, missing you, hope everything is going alright with the flighty female.

Awww! Barf! She thinks, annoyed that she is being called a flighty female. Part of her wants to fire off a text that make him jump out of his skin. Something so raucously sexual that Sheldon will not be able to even look Amy in the eye when he sees her again. Not enough time she thinks so she just switches off her phone and slips it back into her purse, just as Amy comes back out. She wants Amy to herself, not assuring a thirty-five year old toddler that she is not getting a tattoo.

"You know I have been thinking your choice of new tattoo is particularly evil eye is a powerful superstition in India. Raj might not like that tattoo at all." Emily just looks at her curiously.

"Raj loves my tattoos, he finds them very sexy"

"That may be so but Hinduism preaches that the eye is the most powerful point at which the body can give off energy. The evil eye holds enormous powers, Raj may not always talk about it but he is deeply spiritual." Amy tells her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"That is why I am getting the evil eye and the charm Geist evil, to ward off the bad eye… It is supposed to ward off evil and keep bad dreams at bay. Getting a dream catcher seemed a little to cliché." Emily tells her.

"I guess, I can understand that, I get them too bad dreams, I have since I was young. When I was little my mother drilled stranger danger into me like it was the gospel. She would tell me all these horror stories about children getting kidnapped and being tortured and killed. I began to almost think of it as an inevitable fact of life that at some point some stranger would lure me into a van and then I would never see my mother again. The dreams wee so real I would wake up kicking and screaming fighting off my abducters" Amy says shaking a little as though she is imagining it all happening again.

"Do you still get them?" Emily asks genuinely intrigued.

"They had stopped for a while, I know it is cheesy but I had started sleeping with a pillow with one of Sheldon's old shirts on it, it smelled like him and it calmed me down. Sometimes I would reapply the baby powder so it smelled like him again." Amy says a wistful smile on her lips.

"But the dreams came back?" Emily asks her and Amy shakes her head.

"When he left on is train trip…I started getting them again… I would see him dying in a hundred different ways, hit by a car, floating face down in a river, being robbed a shot,being stabbed by someone he accidentally offended. I saw his death every day for forty five days, I do not believe in prophetic dreams or anything like that but it still scared me. I would wake up in a cold sweat screaming and crying , it got to the point where I was afraid to sleep, I could not handle seeing him die again." Amy looks almost near tears just recounting the dreams, Emily heart goes out to her knows all to well how it feels to be afraid to close your eyes.

"Have they stopped again?" Emily asks as a new plan forms in her mind, befriend Amy and turn her against Penny.

"For the most part yes, but sometimes I still get them." Emily's heart goes out to her , she looks so broken, she decides a little quid pro quo is in order.

"When I was in high school I was not popular… believe it or not I was not pretty… not at all I was the definition of an ugly duckling. All I wanted was to be popular, to be accepted. One day I thought that it was happening. The two most popular girls in school and the two most popular guys invited me out with them. I was so excited,I thought I was finally being accepted. Then it was just a prank, an extremely cruel prank, that has effected me ever since that night I still have nightmares about it, ones so real that sometimes I forget what actually happened that night and what I invented in my nightmares.." Emily tells it feels cathartic to get even that little bit of her chest.

"What did happen? I am no stranger to cruel pranks myself, have had Rogaine put in my hand lotion, been locked in a sauna with an otter… and those are some of the less cruel pranks." Before Emily can answer her John comes back from the backroom and sits on the arm of the ouch and hands her a drawing.

"What do you think?" he asks eagerly

"I love it! Only instead of green could we make the eye grey?"

"Of course,I just thought you would like green because of those beautiful eyes you got going on."

"I know,I just think that an evil eye would be more of a grey color."

"Traditionally the evil eye is depicted as being bright blue ." Amy chimes in.

"Obviously I am not the evil eye expert, I thought I was! Do you like the way I incorporated the Geist evil into the border?" John asks .

"I love it! So lets do this!" Emily squeals clapping her hands and John gets up and Emily follows him to the back,with Amy reluctancy bringing in the rear. He directs Emily to a large red chair that Amy thinks looks an awful lot like a dentist chair covered in sparkly nineteen fifties red diner vinyl.

"So where am I putting this today?" he asks

"My wrist so that I always see it and it centers me." Emily replies.

"Really a dermatologist with a wrist tattoo?" Amy says skeptically.

"I already have tattoos so I do not see the big deal, plus I wear a lab coat all the time no one will see it." Emily tells her as she hops into the chair and holds her wrist out. John cleans the area off with alcohol and then applies the stencil of the design he has been working on. Then he busies himself prepares the various colors of ink he will be working with. Amy flinches as he finally lowers the gun to Emily's wrist and starts working. Emily winces as the needle digs into her skin in and out.

"Hold my other hand." Emily asks Amy holding it out and Amy takes it. Emily squeezes her hand tightly a John traces the black outline on her skin." Amy watches silently for quite some time before commenting.

"Does that hurt?" Amy asks after watching the process intently noticing Emily's supreme discomfort, finding it both compelling and repulsive.

"No, Amy having a needle jabbed in and out of your skin feels great." Emily replies sarcastically.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because sometimes the pain is cathartic, and the end result is worth it, it is like asking a mother in labor why she is doing it if it causes her pain."

"Yes, but at the end of labor you are rewarded with progeny that will pave the way for our the end of this you will have permeant reminder on your skin about your nightmares.." Amy is silent as she digests the information.

"You should get one, so you can understand, just something small on some place hidden. It would be like your own naughty little secret. Something that was yours and yours alone." Amy looks like she is contemplating it when they hear the bell above the door of the shop ring.

"Oh shit, forgot to lock the door, I am not staying open until two in the morning doing tattoos." John mutters before calling out: "Sorry! We are closed!"

"Amy! Are you in here?" They hear a panicked voice call.

"Is that Sheldon?" Emily says confused to Amy.

"Sounds like him." Amy agrees "But would he be doing here, and how would he get here?" Amy whispers before calling out "Sheldon is that you?"

"Amy! Where are you?" He yells but before she can answer he bursts into the back room look pale and wide eyed.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here is everything okay? Are Leonard and Penny okay, are they here? Who drove you?" Amy asks worried dropping Emily's hand and walking over to him.

"Leonard and Penny? What would be wrong with them? It is you I am worried about, I drove myself in Leonards car. I have my license now remember." Sheldon yells walking over to her.

"I am fine why wouldn't I be?" Amy asks him confused, why is he here, why would he drive? She could barely convince him to take a spin around the block and now he is driving interstate?

"You never responded to my texts, my call, my Facebook flirting, then I go on the GPS and see you are in some seedy neighborhood in Van Nuys at some inking station! I was worried that you had been murdered and your killer had stolen your phone and was getting a tattoo to commemorate your death."

"You never texted me." Amy says pulling out her phone to show him the proof and sees it is switched off. "That is weird, I don't remember turning off my phone." She murmurs as she switches it back on and sees there are no new messages, she is about to tell him that when she opens up the folder and sees the already opened message from him from earlier and reads it. Then she looks at the Facebook message and smiles. "Sheldon, you were really worried. I am fine though, I was just here for moral support while Emily got a tattoo done." She tells him walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank god, you had no idea what was going through my head, I was so stressed all night, it is not like you not to respond to me." Then he points at Emily with an accusing look in his eyes. "And you! I put the blame on you! Who do you think you are messing up people's dinner and laundry plans. Luring innocent young woman into places of ill repute! You red haired she-devil!" He spits out.

"Sheldon! That was rude! Emily is my friend, I am sorry that I made you worry but it is not her fault okay? My phone just shut itself off, now apologize to her."

"I will not, my evening has been ruined and it the blame is squarely on her shoulders." Sheldon huffs

"I am sorry on his behalf Emily." Amy tells her.

"It's fine, I am used to being disliked." Emily says distantly.

"I like you,this was fun, we should hang out together again soon, you have my number."

"If you do socialize together again, I would thank you not to take her to a location so terrifying, and her skin better be unmarked or that is strike two." Sheldon tells Emily holding up two fingers.

"Don't worry, her skin is still a virgin, just like the rest of her." Emily says glaring at him, and he glares back ice in his eyes. Sheldon thinks she has a strike, he has no idea the enemy that he just made.

"Let's go home, you will feel better." Amy tells him grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the shop.

"Okay, but you better drive this time, I don't think I have it in me to make the journey again." Sheldon tells her weakly as she steers him out the door.

"Weird guy." John comments simply and Emily shakes her head in agreement.

Amy and her brave paladin charging in on his steed to rescue her from evil, Emily thinks , Amy did not know who he would save if given the choice, Emily knows… Sheldon thinks that she is a she- devil now, only he has no inkling of the real evil in this world. He is about to find out she thinks as she mentally writes his name under Penny's on her list.

**So the plot thickens, Sheldon and Penny are on her list... Next up Raj spills his guts...**

**Thank you for all the reviews! This may not be everyone's cup of tea but I thank you for giving it a chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows on this story! It has been very cathartic for me to write and I appreciate the love. **

Raj is at Bernadette's and Howard's for the night helping Bernadette strip the wallpaper off the walls of the living room. The work is hard and Howard is not being much help, not wanting to change the looks of his mothers house anyways.

"Okay the youtube video said that we should be able to peel it off in one strip."Bernadette says as she digs around the corners of the paper with a painters knife.

"Alright on the count of three." Raj says grabbing the other edge of the wallpaper. "One…two…woah!" he cries as Bernadette yanks too soon and he falls backwards of is stool and into a bucket of paint primer.

"Raj, are you alright?" Bernadette squeals getting off her stool rushing to him.

"Yeah I just got covered in paint." Raj says shaking the wet paint onto the plastic tarp they are working on.

"It was probably Ma, she does not like what you are doing to her house and she pushed you." Howard says not looking away from the video game he is playing on TV.

"I Howie I refuse to believe that your mothers ghost is haunting this house." Bernadette tsk's

"Yeah Howard and if your mother were her and pushed me I would bbe on the other side of the room." Raj laughs.

"Come on Raj lets go to the kitchen and get you cleaned up." Bernadette says helping Raj up.

They walk through the swinging doors and of the kitchen and stop in front of the kitchen sink. Bernadette starts running the water and grabs a dish towel from the kitchen drawer.

"So have you decided what you are going to do with the kitchen." Raj says looking around at the very seventies inspired kitchen and grimacing.

"I was at Ikea and saw these cherry wood cabinets.." but Raj interrupts her

"No No No, you see the space in here is way to small for a dark wood like cherry, you need a lighter color like maple to really open up the space, maybe paint walls a sunny yellow,instead of this harvest gold?"

"Actually I was thinking of knocking down a wall and turning the dining room into an eat in kitchen then painting the walls this pretty orange color." Bernadette tells him while sponging off his face. Raj looks down at the top of Bernadette's blonde head and feels a rush of affection for her. If things had been different she could of been his, and this would be their kitchen they would be remodeling. How different would it be to be married to someone like Bernadette, who was so warm and caring. Sure she could get a little feisty sometimes but he could handle her. Raj entertains a fantasy where Howard is dead and has bequeathed him Bernadette in his will. Then he and Bernadette redecorate the house and make passionate love on every surface, and she never digs her nails into him or bites him so hard he googles human bites afterwards.

"I think you should take your shirt off." Bernadette tells him softly and he gulps could she read his thoughts.

"Bernadette I don't know…" he stammers, there was Howard in the next room and Emily, he loved Emily he could not do this to her. It was just an innocent fantasy.

"You've got paint everywhere I want to get to it off, so we can wash your shirt. Just take it off and you borrow one of Howard's shirts." Bernadette says.

"Oh yes of course." Raj says pulling off his sweater vest then unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his arms in his confusion forgetting why he had been wearing his sleeves pulled all the way down to begin with until too late .

"Oh! Raj! What happened?" Bernadette exclaims taking hold of his arms and examining the criss crossing lines of scratches. Some are old and are faded pink, beginning to heal. Other are angry red and welted up ,fresh ,just happening last night. "Did Cinnamon do this to you?"

"Yes, Cinnamon did it…" Raj lies quickly happy for out. "Little bugger did not want her teeth brushed." Then Bernadette notices something else, something that could not have been made by a tiny dog. On his shoulder is a bite mark,not a soft love nibble but a deep bite with the imprint of the teeth and a bruise in the middle. Bernadette touches it gingerly and Raj winces, and she removes her hand.

"Raj what are you not telling me…" she says quietly, and Raj hangs his head

"She didn't mean to hurt me… its not her fault…" he says

"Emily did this too you? I am going to get her!" Bernadette squeals and Raj grabs her by the shoulders looking into her eyes imploring her to understand.

"Please Bernadette listen too me…it is not what it looks like." He begs.

"If it is not what it looks like then tell me what it is." She says seriously so Raj begins to recount the events of the previous night:

After he calmed Emily down they agreed to stay in and watch a movie. They put on some silly B-rated vampire movie from the deep eighties that had more blood and guts than plot. Emily seemed to enjoy it and she curled against his chest and covered up with a blanket. One of the vampires in the movie was a beautiful red head.

"Emily,you did not tell me you were an actress too." Raj tells her pointing out the red haired vampire.

"Actually I am not a actress, I am a vampire, you see this move was made when should have been two, and that is me." She says joking.

"I could see you as a vampiress, you have that evil seductress-mistress of the night, thing about you." Raj tells her.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She tells him turning around to kiss him, the kiss is hungry verging on desperate. Emily begins ripping at his clothes undressing him.

"You are a seductress… " he moans as she kisses her way down his neck stopping just at his jugular.

"If I were a vampire I would bite you right here." She whispers nipping at his skin as she shimmies out of her clothes. Their bodies join and the pleasure is intense, as they move together. Emily continues her mock vampire attack kissing and biting at his neck. Just as he begins to find his release she kisses down to his shoulder and bites him hard. The pain is intense and coupled with the extreme pleasure of release is almost blinding. Afterwards however the pain is all he feels and he looks at the bite shocked by its severity.

"Owww! Emily! That really hurt! " he yells jumping off of her and running to the bathroom to examine the wound. The teeth marks are bleeding,already there is a red mark in the middle,I she is no vampire, she is a werewolf he thinks. Then he stalks back out and grabs his clothes and starts dressing."Emily I am going to go home." He says annoyed.

"No please! Don't go I am sorry! I just got carried away in our little game. Pease Raj stay with me I need you tonight." And she looks so vulnerable and broken he relents.

"No more vampire games."he says sitting back down and she leans back into him.

"No more games." she agrees Later that night as they lay in Emily's bed Raj finds sleep is alluding him, he is almost certain that she will have a nightmare tonight. He watches her face caught in the sliver of moonlight shining from her bedroom window. Marveling over how a woman so beautiful could be with him. As he marvels over the perfection of her features her eyes pop open, they are unseeing. She attacks him screaming like a banshee, her nails digging into him dragging deep scratches across his arms as he tries to defend himself.

"Emily! Wake up please!" He screams and she snaps out of her trance and looks at him frozen. She takes in his terrified face and the blood dripping down his forearms in a steady trickle.

"Oh god, what did I do !" she sobs covering her face with her hands.

"It's all right, I am fine you didn't mean it. You never do when you are like this " He says trying to comfort her as she cries hysterically.

"No! I can't stop hurting you! If you knew what was good for you you would leave, and you would not look back, but the thing is I don't think I could let you go…."

"I am not going anywhere…."Raj told her.

"Because you, don't know whats good for you."

"Because I love you….I Do, I love you with all my heart…." Raj told her holding her close.

"The things we do for love…" she murmured curling against him, he strokes her hair and she falls asleep again, but he does not, to afraid of what will happen when her nightmares overtake her again.

When he finishes Bernadette is looking at him with huge eyes, there is so much sorrow in them he has too look away. He does not want her pity, he is a grown man he has made his choices.

"Raj… that is not healthy…none of that is healthy…does that happen all the time?" Bernadette asks.

"At first no… but lately all the time…Sometimes afterwards she wants to have sex, then she digs her nails into me. You should see what my thighs look like." Raj says unbuttoning his pants

"I am good I will take, your word for it. Raj don't take this the wrong way, but I think Emily is right… You don't know whats good for you. I think you need to break it off with her."

"You are wrong, I love her.."

"Do you Raj? Or do you just think that you do? Think about it for a second okay…Emily is the first girl that you have dated seriously, she is the first girl that you have been able to date since you have been able to talk to woman. Maybe those feelings of first infatuation are getting messed up with love."

"You would not say that to Amy about Sheldon… he treats her badly sometimes yet everyone his all dewy eyed at their love."

"I have said that to Amy about Sheldon,and she proved to me that it was beyond a shadow of a doubt love, and you have to admit he has proved it to her as well. I don't know what Amy did but she fixed a broken toy. You are a scientist, you know that sometimes results cannot be repeated."

"Bernadette I can I can fix her, if I make that my life's mission I will heal what is wrong with her. That is why Amy is out with her trying to figure out what is causing her nightmares." Raj tells her.

"You told Amy about all this before me? What did Amy say about her being a sex freak?"

"Bernadette! Like I would tell Amy about Emily's, shall we just say, adventurous side in bed! No I told her about the night terrors, being a neuroscientist and having them herself I thought she might give her some insights."

"Do you really think Emily will appreciate, you telling Amy something that personal about herself?"

"Amy will be subtle and bring it into the conversation gently." Raj says dismissing her worries.

"Raj, have you ever known Amy to be subtle?" Bernadette asks looking at him with raised eyebrows. Understanding dawns on Raj, perhaps this was not the best plan

"Oh Crap, I better call her." Raj says picking up his phone and dialing Emily, it goes straight to voicemail. "Hey, Emily, its me.. call me back when you get this."then he hangs up and calls Amy's phone which also goes to voicemail. His phone rings in his hand and he looks at the I.D. it is Leonard. "Hey man what's up."

"I know this is a stupid question but Emily and Amy are fine right?" Leonard asks.

"I don't know I just tried to get a hold of both of them and it went to voicemail." Raj tells him and Leonard swears. "Why, whats wrong?"

"Sheldon could not get a hold of Amy and he flipped out took my car and is now trying to rescue her from some danger real or imagined. At first we thought he had just gone bat crap crazy again but it has been an hour and we can't get ahold of either of them."

"You let Sheldon drive your car?" Raj asks, and Bernadette chimes in the background:

"Sheldon drives? Since when?"

"We don't know he just flashed his license at us and told us it was an emergency and took off. He did not explain where he was going, and he did not want us to follow."

"So just use the GPS and see where he went," Raj says.

"You don't think that we thought of that? He disabled us as authorized users, the only person allowed to log on to his account is Amy." Leonard tells him sighing.

"Why, don't you see if Sheldon left his computer logged on, if he was in a tizzy he might have." Raj tells him.

"Actually that's a good idea, I never even went to the apartment, hold on I am walking over there now." Leonard tells him and he can hear him open the apartment door.

"Okay, that explains it Sheldon left his phone on his desk,and he you were right he left his computer logged on and it appears he was googling Evil Angel Ink in Van Nuys?" Leonard says confused.

"That is where Emily gets her tattoos done, you don't think she convinced Amy to get a tattoo do you?" Raj asks, he knows how persuasive and manipulative Emily can be, if Amy comes home with a tramp stamp he will never hear the end of it.

"Can you picture , Amy with one? No, I think she just went along with Emily and Sheldon over reacted per usual. I feel better though I will call you back if I hear from either of them."

"Alright, I will do the same" Rj says disconnecting and suddenly he feels rung out, emotionally and physically exhausted. Bernadette was right he should have never left Amy alone with her, she is too innocent and pure, she could never hold her own against Emily. A wave of emotion hits him and he hangs his head and cries, cries harder than he has in along time. Howard walks in the kitchen and takes in the scene a shirtless and cut up Raj doubled over crying his eyes out while Bernadette watches helplessly.

"What's going on?" Howard asks worried

"Raj needs our help." Bernadette tells him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy drives Leonard car and Sheldon rides in the passenger side his head resting against the glass his eyes closed. Amy is torn between extreme gratitude and love and supreme anger and annoyance at him for what he just pulled. It was sweet that felt her to be in so much danger he overcame his fear of the interstate to save her. Yet it cannot be ignored that she was not in need of saving and he had misused his GPS privileges to rescue her from watching a friend get a tattoo done. Then again, she had been extremely uncomfortable, and she had not been looking forward to the ride home with Emily. So in a way he had rescued her just not from what he thought.

"Sheldon." Amy says sharply and he opens one eye and looks over at her, she can tell he has been dreading this part, by the look on his face. "Are we going to address the tweepadok in the room?"

"Yes, I think we should, it was rude of you not to answer my communications and make me worry like that. This whole folly could have been avoided if you had just answered your phone." Sheldon says haughtily.

"Sheldon you know that is not what I meant.."

"Fine, I abused my GPS privileges, you can take them away if you want. I guess I deserve it, but I was just worried. I had this deep unsettling panic, and I could not place it. You know when I have a feeling I usually know why I am having it… but this time…"

"Sheldon I understand… I probably would have done the same with the situation had been reversed. So no I am not going to revoke your privileges, today. Honestly you did kind of save me, Emily was making me extremely uncomfortable. Also I get the strong suspicion that she is the one who switched off my phone."

"How was she making you uncomfortable? And why would she tamper with your phone." Sheldon asks curiously.

"I don't know she said she was playing get to know you games but the questions were awfully personal. She asked me a lot about you and Penny. She even at one point asking who I would save if you were both dangling off a cliff, you our Penny."

"Who did you say?" Sheldon asks looking at her.

"Who do you think?" Amy sighs.

"Penny is your best friend…."

"So are you, and you are so much more… it would always be you…" Amy says a little sadly.. "She also asked who wold you save Me or Leonard."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you would ask her a million follow up questions and then devise a way that both of our lives could be saved."

"You know me so well, that does sound like me. Even as you were talking I was wondering how steep the cliff was, and what if any supplies were around. But for the record, you are still wrong…" he trails off not finishing his thought and it makes Amy feel anxious.

"How so…if I know you so well." Amy says teasing him wanting him to finish.

"I could never lose you… I would never let that happen…" he says by way of explanation and Amy does not push him further they are silent for a moment before he asks. "So you never explained why you think Emily tampered with your phone."

"Well, it was weird I know my phone was on while we were in her car because I pulled it out and checked to see if I had any messages. Then the only time it was out of my sight was when I left my purse beside her to use the restroom. Then when I turned my phone back on, the message you sent me had already been read."

"You think Emily would read it? Why would she want to do that?" Sheldon asks.

"I don't know, but there is something weird going on with Raj's girlfriend and I intend to get to the bottom of it.

**Up Next Amy is going to play Nancy Drew, while Bernadette plans on ambushing Emily**

**a/n I wrote part of this before watching Thursdays TBBT and cracked up that they had Raj helping Bernadette decorate **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You again for all the kind words and reviews on this story! The Mystery continues... A shout out to notjustsomekindofnerd for an awesome idea.**

Bernadette feels awful about Raj, she wants to help him so bad, but the thing is you can not help someone who does not want to be helped. After he revealed what he did to her, she begged him to break it off with Emily. Raj , remained resolute, that he was in love with her and what ever problems she had they would face together, that he could heal her. Raj ended up leaving that night in a huff, telling her that this was the last time he would come to her for advice. Bernadette does not know what to do , this girl is making her sweet kind friend so crazy. She was really abusing his trusting and almost nurturing nature. However Raj and his insane gal pal are not the only thing Bernadette has to worry about right now.

This remodel his putting a lot of stress on her and Howard's relationship. The more she tries to change the more he resists, he want to keep the house a shrine to his mother. Refusing to part with anything, wanting to keep even the most dated and dreadful of knickknacks. Then to cap it all off he has latched onto this crazy idea that his mother his now a spirit haunting the house. The most mundane of occurrences he blames on the undead specter of Mrs. Wolowitz, cup break, must be Ma, lost your keys, Ma did it, walk into the kitchen and the fridge is left open, you hungry Ma?

As the two most important men in her life are breaking down and she has to be the one to fix them back has to be the strong one, the rock for these two lost souls. That is the way it ahas always been, it is an oldest child thing. Bernadette was born and breed to be the strong one despite what her small stature may lead you to believe.

Although just once Bernadette wishes that someone else could be the rock, this stress is starting to get to her too. Bernadette is used to being able to fix things, that's what she does she is a leader. People tend to listen to what she has to say, maybe that's what she needs just a kind ear listen to her. Bernadette's first instinct is to call Penny, but she does not think she would be much of a help here. First Penny would form a lynching mob to go get Emily. Penny does not need any more ammo to hate Emily with. Then she would probably side with Howard, and suggest that they get a Ouja board and try and contact Mrs. Wolowitz and see what she wants.

Bernadette calls Amy, the more eThank you agaiven keeled of the two, plus she just spend the evening with Emily. Maybe Amy can fill in some of the gaps that Bernadette is missing.

"Hey Amy." Bernadette says as Amy's face pops up on screen

"What's up." Amy asks not used to her friend calling so early on a Sunday.

"I was just wondering how your night went last night it seemed very interesting." Bernadette asks having heard about how her night came to an end from Raj and Leonard.

"Interesting to say the least, if Raj ever needs another play date for Emily he can ask you or Penny, I am not doing it anymore."

"Why what did she do?" Bernadette asks

"With out telling me where we were going she dragged me to a tattoo parlor all the way in Van Nuys."

"We heard about Sheldon's brave rescue." Bernadette chortles

"Yeah his 'rescue' then I had to drive him back home and walk to my car that was still parked in the parking garage." Amy sighs.

"Other then, that did you have fun was Emily nice?" Bernadette asks.

"When she was not grilling me with deeply personal questions yes. Emily actually opened up to me a little, I feel like I know her better. I don't know if Raj told you, but she gets night terrors and she told me that they stem from a traumatic experience she had when she was a child." Amy tells her not sure how much Raj has revealed to the protective Bernadette.

"Did Raj, tell you that during those night terrors she attacks him?" Bernadette asks not wanting, Amy to feel to bad for her.

"No, how do you mean attack him?" Amy asks.

"He scratches up and down his arms from where she launched herself at him like a feral cat during one of her bad dreams."

"No wonder Raj wants me to figure out how to stop them so bad…" Amy trails off before saying "I don't know, she is very odd, and that is coming from me! I cant prove it but I think that she not only checked the messages on my phone but she also turned it off so that I would not receive them."

"Why would she do that?" Bernadette asks.

"I know that this sounds crazy, but it was like she was trying to isolate me. Dragging me all the way out to that tattoo parlor, making sure none of my friends could get in contact with me. Playing little mind games with me , I did not like it, there is something about her I do not trust."

"Me… either… you know I wish we could get her in the room with all of us. Really get the bead on her." Bernadette says picturing them all confronting her intervention style

"Get the bead on her? What are we a buddy cop team now? I am the brains you are the muscle?." Amy says laughing.

"I say we invite Penny and be like Charlie's Angels." Bernadette giggles then Howard yells in the background and her expression gets serious.

"Okay, Ma! Not funny where did you put my favorite belt buckle? I know I left it on the night stand!" Bernadette shakes her head and Amy scrunches up her face.

"Ma?" she asks and Bernadette, sighs heavily.

"Howard is convinced that his mother has come back from the grave and his now haunting the house. Anything that goes wrong, he blames on his mother, he says she is angry about all the remodeling."

"You know this is not so uncommon, Howard was extremely close with his mother.."

"That's an understatement!" Bernadette huffs.

"Okay,Howard was grossly attached to his mother, and when she passed he did not get a whole lot of closure. Not only was she not even in the same state when it happened, they were not on the best of terms. Howard was upset at her for forming a close bond with Stuart and he never confronted her about his feelings."

"I guess that is true but Howard is an intelligent man, he knows there are no such thing as ghosts."

" Well unlike the Bible, Jewish texts like the Talmud are full of ghosts and other things. Ghosts in Judaism are spirits disturbed by the living or souls of the dead that wander the earth in limbo before proceeding to the 'world-to-come.'So perhaps his belief is more grounded in religion than in science." Amy muses.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bernadette asks, almost immediately regretting the question Amy is sure to give her some long winded answer grounded in facts.

"Let me answer you with an example of a study that I read recently. Have you ever heard of tHe phenomena called shadow people?" Witnesses all over the world have claimed to have seen the shadow people. Dark beings are glimpsed out of the corner of the eye only to vanish completely. Many believe them to be demons, some say they're time travelers, here for a second and gone. However, there has been been some research done .A couple Swiss scientists electrically stimulated an epileptic patient's brain..The patient reported a shadow person sitting behind her, copying her every move. What happened was the scientists had stimulated the left temporoparietal junction, the part of the brain that defines the idea of self. By interfering with the area that helps us tell the difference between ourselves and others, the doctors screwed up the brain's ability to understand its own body, thus leading to the creation of a copycat shadow person."

"So long story short, no you don't." Bernadette says.

"No,I don't, but I do belief in grief and its effect on the mind and body when brain imaging studies are done on people who are grieving. There is increased activity is seen along a broad network of neurons. These areas are not only tied up with mood but also with memory, perception, even the heart. The impact loss or even disappointment can have is profound."

"Thank you Amy, I feel better now that my husband is not losing his marbles. In your professional opinion is there anything I can do to make him feel better?"

"You know the saying 'time heals all wounds' it is going to take time. There is no quick fix for this, however maybe some closure would make him feel better."Amy tells her.

"How am I supposed to do that? I cant bring her back from the dead, I cant take back all the things he said." Bernadette says sadly.

"Can you keep an open mind?" Amy asks.

"Of course." Bernadette tells her.

"I say we hold a séance, make him feel like he is communicating with her one last time. I personally believe the whole thing is complete hokum but, it might assuage his guilt to feel like he got to say his one last piece to her."

"So you are saying hold a fake séance so that Howard feels like he is talking to the ghost of his mother and he stops blaming his missing socks on her? Amy I don't know that sounds kind of devious." Bernadette says.

"Seance are fake by nature, as they are not real, the only ruse we would be perpetuating would be on the part of Howard's brain that can't let his mother go." Amy points out "Plus, think about it we were just discussing wanting to get Emily in the room with all of us. Do you really think a girl like her could resist something like attempting to bridge the communications between the living and the dead."

"You know what, I think you have something here…" Bernadette says thinking that this could really be something.

"Of course I do, you convince everyone to go and I am going to do some research." Amy tells her.

"Amy I am sure that there is a Wikipedia page about holding one, all we need is some candles and, some incense…"Bernadette tells her.

"No,not just that with any luck the ghost, of Howard's mom won't be the only one we resurrect." Amy says evasively before disconnecting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Amy was younger she had been a huge fan of Nancy Drew books, throughout her childhood and adolescence she must have read almost every single one. Something about that girl and her sleuthing spoke to her, she would often imagine herself as the titular character. Solving mysteries around the house Amy Farrah Fowler and the case of the yarn thief had been her best case (it was the cat). Now she found herself on the threshold of a real mystery

In her school days she had sat quietly watched her classmates and the way they interacted. It reminded her of watching the monkeys her her lab now. Amy noticed everything, , it was in her nature to be quiet and observe There were several thing that made Amy question the mental health of Raj's girlfriend. The night terrors were one, the violent outbursts that accompanied them were another. Then there was the way her moods had switched so rapidly last night. Emily seemed to switch from mad, sad, and happy with barely break between. The way she had asked those questions and seemed to delight in they way they were making her squirm. How when she had gotten upset her first instinct was to mark her skin , the way she had spoken about the pleasure and pain of getting the tattoo. Then the way she had looked at Sheldon when he called her a red haired she devil, had made Amy's blood run cold.

There was something off about Emily. It was not just that she had tattoos, liked horror movies, and joked about knifes. In her graduate work Amy had done a research study working with psychopaths. She had learned that they had extreme antisocial behavior, low empathy and remorse and disinhibited behavior. Of course those qualifiers alone Sheldon could be a psychopath but was not, Emily however Amy was starting to have her doubts about. Psychopaths weren't just the serial killer ones in movies and books. No, Amy learned Psychcopathia was more disturbing than even movies depicted.A psychopath could look like anybody, function in the real world and you would never know any different, unless you looked at a brain scan. Amy briefly contemplates ways to coerce Emily into a brain scan but decides it is too risky.

There were other things too, Raj had told her that she did not remember her dreams afterwards. Yet she had told Amy her dreams were about a traumatic event in her life, one so terrible she had trouble distinguishing the dream from the event, Emily was lying to one of them, Amy was sure but, who? And why?

If Emily did have some sort of psychological problems then it is possible that they might be documented somewhere. Amy knows it could be crossing a professional line but if she could get her hands on her medical records then maybe she could hypothesize a diagnosis. Yet how would she do that, there was only so much she could access through her computer at the university. What she needs is someone who is good at breaching computer systems and would not mind a little amoral snooping. Amy thinks she knows just the person to help her,if she can manipulate him into thinking that the snooping is justified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday at work Amy is antsy in her lab,she is anxious to speak to Sheldon and court his help. She has a whole dialog worked out to try to sway him to her cause. At eleven she can wait no more and she and heads down to his office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." he calls, and Amy walks in he is standing in front of his grease board. One hand on his chin the other nervously tapping his marker against his desk. Look at him she marvels, contemplating the mysteries of the universe, it makes the uterus quiver, that is until she realizes he is looking at a giant drawing of a train. He looks up at her startled like he just realized that she was standing there.

"Amy, it is not lunch time yet." he says confused

"No, I am not here about lunch, I am here to ask you for a favor." Amy says walking over and sitting on his desk. "Nice train." and he looks over at her wearily.

"Coming to cash in my little transgression a little early aren't you? What do you want? Let me guess is it to drag me to a fellow co-workers tedious wedding? " he sighs setting his marker down.

"No,I told you I was not even mad at you,about that." Amy tells him. "What I need is your knowledge and expertise."

"I'm listening…go on…" he tells her crossing his arms.

"How opposed are you to breaching HIPPA laws and accessing someones personal health information?" Amy asks raising her eyebrows.

"I suppose that would depend on whose information I was accessing and how I intended on using it." Sheldon says evasively but moving to sit in his desk chair behind his computer.

"I want to look Emily up and see if she has ever been treated for any psychological disorders." Amy tells him and he looks up at her his expression inscrutable. "I would do it myself ,but my computer can only access so much, and since she is not an employee here there is only so much information available to me."

"Alright." he says simply as he begins typing on his computer.

"So you'll do it?" Amy clarifies and he nods his head still typing at his computer.. "I thought I would have a lot bigger of an argument, I am impressed. Do you know how to access the information I need?" she asks and he looks up at her with an 'oh please' expression on.

"Amy at the age of eleven I was able to break into the CIA's mainframe. This little operation will be as easy as logging on to Facebook." He sniffs "Just out of curiosities sake, why do you want to check Emily for possible metal problems?"

"Well, I was discussing it with Bernadette and we both agree that she has been acting rather odd. Raj is worried about her too, I want to see if there is anything I can do to help." Amy tells him.

"Well,while it is clear tome the woman is as crazy as a jay bird. Did you see that tattoo she was getting? Who would want a giant eye staring at them all the time?"

"It is the evil eye, with a charm symbol around the border that is supposed to ward off the evil eye. Emily mentioned it was supposed to help stop bad dreams, she gets night terrors." Amy explains to him and he snorts.

"You know what wards off bad dreams? An early bedtime and a glass of warm milk." Sheldon muses and then he cocks his head to the side and stares at his computer. " Well that is odd."

"What?" she asks moving around the desk to look at his computer.

"Emily Sweeney simply did not exist until about five years ago." Sheldon says tapping his computer.

"Maybe those records just don't go back that far." Amy muses looking at the information displayed, which is just routine physicals,nothing alarming.

"No by all accounts, using this system I should be able to look all the way to her birth records. That's how I know your mother was in labor for thirty-six hours, you were born breech and were breast feed."

"My mother will tell you that too." Amy says thinking about her mother loved recounting the tale of her harrowing arrival in the world. "What are possible explanations for the missing information."

"Emily is alien pod person and was just sent to this planet,a fire gutted the records before they were digitalized, she formerly went by another name." Sheldon says ticking off explanations on his fingers.

"Let's go with the last one as the most likely explanation,how would we find out what her former name was?"

"Do we know anything about her? Where she was born, where she grew up? where she went to college?"

"No,all I know is that she s Raj girlfriend and she is a dermatology resident at Huntington has not really told me much more about her."

"If you could find out more of her background information, then I could perform a more accurate search on her." Sheldon says, and Amy thinks that is exactly what she is going to do, maybe if they all corner her they can get her talking, which reminds her.

"Sheldon how opposed are you to rituals performed to speak to the undead?"

**Coming up next Emily and Penny together again**


	8. Chapter 8

Emily is starting to get worried about Raj, it has been almost three days and he has not tried to see her once. Granted she has been working her long shift at the hospital and has not been available but that has never stopped him in the past. Usually he is begging her for any scrap of attention she will offer him. Even his texts are abrupt, just one word responses to hers, it is not like him.

What if she is losing him? What if he has finally had enough and cant take anymore, she worries. She needs to get him back to her side; Emily is too invested in this mission to abandon it now, she can't start over had already done it once and a person was only allowed so many second chances.

Emily's first thought upon graduating from college was to join the FBI like her hero Clarice Starling. Emily had an obsession with the movie The Silence of the Lambs, she did not know who she identified with more elegant but deranged psychopath Hannibal Lector or the tough as nails FBI agent Clarice. Her life had been a lot like Clarices, she had lost her mother young, and while her father had still been alive, she may as well have lost him too. Like Clarice in the movie she had grown up on a rural farm in , with little money. Emily knew what is what it was like to have to constantly prove yourself. To have to strive and be the best, the smartest so she could find her escape.

Emily would have loved to be an agent, only field work did not really entice her. To many interactions with the general public and people just really were not her strong suit. It was in her mind to work in the morgue, as a forensics examiner. The idea of working with dead bodies intrigued her. The dead don't scream when you slice them open.

Emily had applied for and been awarded a summer internship at the FBI agency in Quantico Virginia, as a morgue assistant. It was the best summer of her life. Looking at all those gruesome crime scenes gave her a strange thrill. The best part had been the affair she had started with one of the agents. Agent Matthew Broome, he was everything, handsome, intelligent with a wicked sense of humor. Older than her by about fifteen years, he looked every bot the part of an FBI agent, from his strong jaw, to his sweep of dark hair and broad shoulders. Matthew was the only man Emily truly had ever given her heart too, she had fallen hard and fast for him.

It was domed from the beginning, he was married with two young kids, he said that the marriage was a sham. That he would leave her for Emily, if it weren't for his kids, and his job at the agency. Emily had believed him, her first in a long line of mistakes when it came to him.

Matthew would meet her in her apartment late at night,telling his wife he was out on assignment. They would discuss the cases he was working on, sometimes he would bring in his case files showing her the gritty details,then they would make love.

"I can't believe you like this stuff, Isabelle hates it when I bring work home." He told her kissing her earlobe as he looked at picture of a victim that had been partially dismembered

"Like it? Love it…Can I tell you a secret.. it kind of turns me on."she told him letting her hands dance down his stomach.

"God you are so twisted,it is so sexy." He growled throwing the case files aside and pouncing on her.

They went on like that her whole internship, at the agency he was so professional acting like he barely knew her. Then he would sneak over to her apartment any chance he got. Emily spilled all her secrets to him,about the cornfield, about the rage that filled her every waking moment. he was so sympathetic,he told her that he would track them all down and kill them for her.

"As former military, I could put a bullet in each of their temples from and it would be completely untraceable. " he told her after she told him the story.

"I wish you would…maybe I could get some peace after they are dead." Emily told him.

"I swear,if I could kill the bastards I would" he vowed,kissing her deeply.'I would kill them all for you, we could kill them together"

Emily learned how hollow vows were, she had taken him seriously. He is what planted the seed of revenge in her heart. After her internship was over she went back and finished her last year of graduate school before she started med school. They could not see each other as they had in the summer but he still called her , wrote her e-mails vowing that once she graduated they would be together. When she was not obsessively thinking about what her life would be like with Matthew once he left his wife. She was formulating her plan for revenge, she could not let him risk his career by involving him or she would have. When she graduated she went back home instead of applying for another internship. It was the first summer off she had in five years. Emily was surprised how quickly her plan had been carried out. She left Nebraska the day after she killed Ryan and headed to Virginia.

Emily the first think she did upon arriving was to park in front of Matthews house thinking he would applaud her for take actions into her own hands. She sat there parked just far enough away to where she could see the house but not close enough to be noticed waiting. Hoping for his wife to leave so she could speak with him. Emily watched the house for close to five hours never moving before she finally saw some movement. His wife exited the house ,Emily put the binoculars she kept in the car up to her eyes, so she could see her. No wonder he cheats on her she thinks unkindly, as she takes in her curvy figure and brown hair pulled in a messy bun. Isabelle, was not what she had pictured, in her mind she had always seen the woman keeping her from happiness as a tall lithe sophisticated blonde. This woman was just a soccer mom, in yoga pants two young kids hanging on her legs.

Emily watches as she loads the kids into her minivan and drives away. Matthew standing on the porch waving at them in khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Emily waits for Matthew to go back in the house before she exits the car and heads to his door. She knocks and rings the doorbell so excited to be able to surprise he answers the door, much to her surprise he does not look pleased to see her he looks pissed.

"Emily what are you doing here? I did not think you took another internship. You know you can't come to my house like this what if Isabelle saw you?" He asks worried ushering her inside the house looking nervously at the neighbors house.

"Isabelle just left, and it looks like she will be gone for a while the kids were dressed for soccer." Emily tells him.

"You were watching my wife and kids? How long have you been out there?"Matthew asks sitting on the couch.

"Just a couple of hours, I did not want to get you in trouble of course silly. I just came by because I have some amazing news."

"Oh, you told me medical school congratulations." He says distracted

"No , not that, I am here to tell you that I finally did it." And she looks of him with a look of rapt excitement on her face.

"Did what?"

"What we talked about." Emily says looking around taking in all the sights of his home. This might be my home one day she thinks she was defiantly going to have to redecorate.

"I am sorry you are going to have to be more specific, we talked about a lot of things."

"I did it , I got my revenge like we talked about." Then she recounts the whole tale to Matthew right down to waking up in the shower her father screaming . Far from looking amused and pleased he looks pissed he gets up and shakes her making her head snap back.

"Jesus! Emily I thought we were just role playing with you! You know, playing little games with each other. I never thought you would actually kill someone. This is bad, this is really bad if the agency find out, oh god this is bad!" He said pacing around his living room, wildly running his hands through his hair so it stood up on end.

"I thought you would be pleased, you said we were going to kill them together."

"Yeah, and I also once told you I wanted you to ride me like a cowgirl, but if you strapped a saddle to me and tried to ride me down the block I would be pretty pissed. I've got to turn you in, I can't be harboring a criminal. If I turn you in you will just turn on me, you will tell them this was my idea that I helped. Oh shit, this is bad , this is so bad "

"I would never turn on you, I love you we are going to be together. Let's just run away together and start our live's over together."

"Our live's? There is no our live's you were just a fling. I love my wife, oh god my wife are you going to hurt my wife or my kids are you ."

"No." Emily said softly feeling like he had just stabbed her in the heart

"Here what we are going to do, I've got some friends over in witness protection we are going to wipe your slate. I will tell them you are some mob wife or something they will give you a new identity, new social security number, new life. Then you will get as far away from me as possible and never contact me again." He said looking at her with steel in his eyes

"Matthew, please I love you! I really do. I don't want to go away, I am getting ready to start medical school, I have worked so hard. I don't want to have to start over again."

"So in your new identity we will have you be a medical student, enroll you in whatever college that you want. Just as long as you stay away from me and my family." Matthew said bringing her to the front door and shoving her out slamming the door in her face.

That was the last she ever saw of him,he called her the next day asked her what college she wanted, she chose to go to UCLA. Los Angles, California the city of broken dreams it seemed fitting. Emily had heard that both Penny and Kasy had made their way to there after high school. She could complete her mission there, she did not have to worry about Billy, he had died in a motorcycle accident two years after graduation.

She begged to at least keep the Emily, no one knew her by that name up there anyway. In a couple days an agent came with a packet of papers and she was no longer Katherine Emily Geiger.

It was eerily easy to disappear as Kathy, she had no close friends, she was not on good terms with her father. When Kathy ceased to exist no one noticed, it helped that Emily had already started to distance herself from that part of herself already. When she arrived in California all she had of her former life was the clothes on her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj texts Emily to let her know that he is heading over to the guy's apartment for dinner and will be gone all night. He does not even bother asking her anymore, he knows she will find some sort of excuse not to go. Raj still loves her but he needed a few days away from her to get his head on straight. He spent almost all of Sunday in bd sleeping catching up on what he had missed. Then the rest of the week he has been laying low, he has barely even seen his friends. Tonight will be the first night he has gone out in several days.

Raj's phone buzzes, it is Emily she texts back and asks if he minds if she comes too. Hmm he thinks I finally stop begging her and she finally wants to come agrees and heads over to her apartment to pick her up. Nervous as he knocks on her door afraid of which Emily might be there to greet him. To his great pleasure she greets him with a wide smile and a big hug.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He says as the walk down the hall together.

"I missed you, I am not used to you being this quiet." Emily tells him.

"I had a lot to think about, honestly Emily, you scared me the other day, loving you is painful." Raj tells her as they get into his car.

"I know and I am sorry, you have to know I just got carried away, and I can not help what I do when I am asleep. Though still that is not excuse for clawing at you like I did. I love you Raj and I would never hurt you intentionally." Emily tells him.

"You love me?" it is the first time she had ever said it out loud and not just alluded to it.

"Yes, I know I don't tell you that often enough, or at all, but it is true." Emily says grabbing his and and just like that he is completely back over to her side.

"I love you,too." Raj tells her kissing her hand.

When they arrive at the apartment they are hand in hand and beaming at each other like rest of the denizens of the apartment are less that enthused to see that Raj's girlfriend will be joining them for dinner. Each of them having their own reasons for not trusting or liking Emily at the moment.

"Hello everyone! Emily just told me she loves me for the first time ever." Raj says as a greeting and he is meet with stonily silence. "Come on Sheldon tells Amy he loves her and you guys flip out like you are at a One Direction concert and this does not get anything? You guys suck."

"Raj come on it is completely different situation, I am new to the group." Emily says patting Raj on the back and taking a seat next to Amy.

"We are sorry Raj, that is great news." Leonard says patting him on the back.

"Thank you Leonard." Raj says.

"Emily, long time no see." Penny tells her

"Yeah, I have been busy with work, being a doctor is unfortunately does not leave you with a lot of time to socialize." Emily says sweetly but Penny gets the idea it was a bit of a jab.

"Well, I prefer to have the kind of job that allows you a little time to be with friends, What is life you can not slow down a little and enjoy it." Penny smiles at her.

"Haven't you always." Emily mumbles to herself as Sheldon asks her.

"So Emily how is your voluntary bodily disfigurement healing?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking." Emily says glaring at him.

"So what does everyone want for dinner." Amy asks ever the peace keeper

"Doesn't Sheldon have some fixed standard for dinner that you all have to adhere too?" Emily asks, earning her a glare from him.

"I do, and normally tonight is Chinese but your inclusion forces us to make other arrangements." He tells her haughtily

"Well I guess I could just go I did not mean to impose." Emily says getting up.

"No Emily,please stay,he just meant that in order for you to feel more comfortable we thought we could try eating out somewhere as a group. We were going to do that Friday but you got ill." Amy tells her and Emily sit back down.

"You guys do not have to make separate arrangements for me, we can just order Chinese like normal, in fact why don't I go get it and pay for everyone." Emily says.

"Emily that is really sweet but not necessary." Leonard tells her. "Besides it takes a seasoned professional to get Sheldon's food order correct."

"You never know until you try me." Emily says, "Why don't I bring Penny along with me, she can make sure I get it right." Emily says getting up again and grabbing her purse.

"Umm sure so I guess this is happening." Penny says getting up an following her.

They walk to Raj's BMW parked down the block and Emily pulls out a key fob and beeps it open. Penny is shocked this is the first she has heard of Emily having open access to Raj's climbs in beside her on the passenger side feeling very weary, she cant help but feel like Emily has a hidden agenda in inviting her along.

"So Raj lets you drive his car whenever you want?" Penny asks.

"Not really, he gave me the extra key once when I had to drop him off at the airport and take his car back, and he has never asked for the key back."

"We have never really spent that much time alone, I really don't know much about you. So tell me about yourself."

"Like what do you want to know." Emily asks.

"Hobbies, interests, do you like music?" Penny leads waiting for Emily to jump in.

"Does anyone ever answer no to the question do you like music? I mean music is a pretty basic human enjoyment." Emily muses.

"Sheldon would, he hates music. Well most music, he seems to like Taylor Swift okay, and he likes it when Amy plays her harp."

"Do you think Sheldon is hot?" Emily asks

"What ewww no! He is not my type at all, I mean Amy thinks he is the most beautiful man in the world and I just do not see it. Wait Do you?"

"No, tall, pale and pedantic does not get my motor running.I just wanted to see your reaction to that question." Emily giggles.

"Very funny,." Penny says rolling her eyes "Take a right here and it is just up on the left." She directs Emily the sooner they get this food and get back the better.

"So Penny tell me about yourself." Emily says.

"Well, I grew up in Nebraska, I moved to California when I was nineteen to become an actress."

"Such a unique story." Emily says and Penny glares at her.

"I am sorry, what was that?" Penny asks. "You know I caught your little snide comment from earlier too why did you invite me with you if you have such a problem with me?"

"I am sorry, I was not trying to be rude." Emily says, "Sometimes what I think in my head slips out and I do not realize I have voiced the thought. Emily says truthfully.

"I used to know a girl that did that, her name was Kathy. She would say the meanest things to me then blame it on that."

"How odd." Emily say evasively as she parks the car and they get out.

They head into the restaurant and Penny orders the food for the orders some soup for herself and pays with her credit card. Penny tells her to stop at the Asian foods store so she can get Sheldon's hot mustard and low sodium soy sauce. When Penny exits the car Emily quickly rummages through the bags and locates the container that she knows contains Sheldon's food. Quickly she grabs a small vial from her pocket and squeezes the contents all over the food. Then replaces the packages before Penny comes back with her purchases.

"All set now, we have Sheldon all fixed up." Penny says as she climbs in and Emily smiles to herself. Sheldon is all fixed up indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am sorry you want to have a what?" Sheldon asks incredulously

"A séance my mother is haunting our house and I want to try to contact her." Howard tells him.

"Howard I know you are just an engineer but even you have to know that ghosts are not real." Sheldon sighs.

"Ghosts are real dude! When I was in India there was one who would steal the sheets off our drying line and wail." Raj tells him.

"That was most likely a villager pillaging your sheets." Sheldon says. "Amy what do you think about this nonsense."

"Well while I agree that there is absolutely no scientific validity to ghosts or the paranormal… I do however think it might be healthy for Howard to have this séance to give himself some closure with his mother."

"See Amy understands." Howard says.

"I don't know Sheldon ,I don't believe in the paranormal ether but what is the harm in holding a a little séance." Leonard asks.

"What is the harm? It is like none of you have ever seen a horror movie!"

"But you don't believe in that kind of stuff so what is the problem." Bernadette asks.

"Sheldon you don't even have to go,we will just do it with out you." Howard says.

"I am going, if only to tell you 'I told you so' after your little enterprise fails."

""The last time you said that to us was when we were trying to get you to meet Amy. Still have not heard that I told you so." Raj teases him and Amy blushes.

"Meeting a woman is not the same as attempting to raise the spirits of the dead!" Sheldon exclaims.

"Yeah getting you to meet a woman was a task more impossible than attempting to raise the dead." Leonard sniggers.

"Raising the spirits of the dead?" sounds like my kind of party Emily says as she walks through the door with Penny holding the bags of food.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to let all ya"ll know that all the research I have done for this story will lead to my murder conviction if any one close to me is killed. Also I would like like to thank Vamplover669 who has been promoted to my research assitant. Additionally this is a short update but there is more to come. **

Everyone has left apartment 4A except for Sheldon and Amy who are still working on their research project on Emily. Racking their brains as they might they can not figure out how someone would just pop into existence, they have not told the other what thy have learned not wanting to raise unnecessary alarms.

"Maybe she was married before and Sweeney is not her maiden name." Amy muses.

"Even if that were the case there would be records prior to the name change once I looked her up, in this case there is nothing. **Ugghhhh"** Sheldon says suddenly grabbing his stomach.

"Something wrong?" Amy asks concerned as she looks at him he looks ghostly pale and there is a fine sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Be right back." He grunts getting up and running to the bathroom she hears the door slam then him vomiting loudly. Amy waits for him to return but just hears him vomit again and she gets concerned and goes to the door.

"Sheldon are you alright?" she asks worried

"Do I sound alright?" he snaps

"No, do you need my help?" she asks.

"No." then she hears what sounds like him trying to get up and falling again. "Okay ,Yes." He says weakly and she opens the door. It reeks inside and it looks like he missed the toilet on is first is crumpled on the ground arms thrown around the toilet his face slick with sweat.

"Oh god Sheldon." She rushes over to him and feels his head he is burning up. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"Okay" he agrees.

"Can you stand up on your own?" she asks and he tries but has trouble so she helps him up and throws his arm around her neck and drags him out of the bathroom. He props him in the corner while she gets her purse and continues to drag him down all four flights of stairs until they reach her car, which tonight by the grace of god she had been lucky enough to be able to park right out drive is a haze by the time they arrive at the hospital he is almost incoherent. Amy signs him in and is allowed to go back with him as he his wheeled in the back on a gurney. Amy waits for what feels like hours but in actuality is a little over thirty minutes before the doctor comes in. The doctor comes back and examines him and asks Amy questions about his condition.

"So Mrs. Cooper." The Doctor begins looking at his chart and Amy flushes but does not correct him. Not wanting their lack of marital status to be her ticket out of the room."Can you tell me when the last time he ate was and when the symptoms started?"

"We ate dinner at around 7:30 Chinese food and then around 9:00 he started feeling sick, it hit him very suddenly." Amy tells the doctor.

"Was he complaining about any discomfort earlier in the day?"

"No,he was perfectly fine and then it just hit him like a wrecking ball." Amy sighs looking at his still sweaty face and tightly closed eyes.

"I think we can rule out food poisoning the duration between when he ate and when he started feeling sick is too short." The doctor says prodding Sheldon's stomach gently and eliciting a weak moan from him. Amy decides to ask a question that has been bothering her since she discovered him in the bathroom.

"Does it look like he could have been poisoned?" she asks"I am a scientist and I once read a study ethylene glycol poisoning, some of his symptoms seem similar."

"Well anti-freeze poisoning is not very common anymore. They started adding color and odor to to it so that accidental ingestion does not happen any more, Do you think he has been poisoned? Would there be anyone around him that would want to harm him? " The doctor would be suspicious of her but poisoners don't usually take their victims in and stay by their side.

"I don't think anyone would want to harm him." Amy lies admitting her suspicions right now would involve the police and there is simply not enough evidence right now to start pointing fingers. If she is wrong her accusation could be costly without proof.

"We will run some tests, put him on an IV drip to keep him hydrated." The doctor tells her flipping her chart closed and walking out of the room. Amy smooths down his sweaty hair and vows to him that she will stay by his side all night if she has too.

Amy tries to call Leonard and Penny to let them know where they are but it Penny's goes straight to voicemail and so does Leonard's. Then she calls Bernadette who wishes her luck and promises to check on her in the morning. Then she calls Raj who vows to come and stay by her side even though she tells him it is not necessary. Though she would enjoy the company when Sheldon wakes up and starts flipping out about being in the hospital .

Then she takes out her IPad and continues the research she was doing before Sheldon fell ill the urgency to uncover this mystery never greater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj walks hand in hand with Emily down Colorado boulevard until they approach the Colorado street bridge. The bridge curves over the river bed with lamps located at regular intervals. The bridge has a very romantic and old charm that Raj enjoys.

"Isn't the bridge romantic, it looks like something out of those old french movies Amy likes to watch."

"Yeah did you know over one hundred people have committed suicide from it, plummeting the one hundred fifty feet to the ground below. They call it the suicide bridge,even though they have put up barriers to prevent it now." Emily tells him smiling

"A little less romantic." Raj remarks, her penchant for the macabre starting to grate on his nerves.

"No it is very romantic thinking of all the star crossed lovers flinging themselves off the bridge to their deaths. Not letting life stand in the way of love, there is supposedly the ghosts of two such lovers that haunt the bridge desperately searching for each other."

"I don't think that is romantic that is terrible, even in death they cant be together."

"It is romantic because they are spending their entire afterlife searching for each other they are never giving up hope that they will be together. Anyway speaking of ghosts I am excited for the séance at Howard's house." Emily tells him.

"I am sure you are." Raj sighs.

"You know as a Wiccan I think I could be an asset on contacting Howard's mother there is a candle color combination…" Emily begins but Raj cuts her off.

"Wait you are a witch?" Raj says disbelieving what he is hearing. Religion had never come up between them and he just assumed that she was either some form of Christian or nothing like Sheldon was.

"No not a witch a Wiccan it is a nature religion, we are very in tune with God and the Goddess. I mean you have seen my altar in my closet I don't know why you are surprised." Emily remarks.

"I told you I never looked into your closet, what do you mean by altar. Like you do sacrifices and stuff like that?"

"No, my altar is where I light my candles, dry my herbs, do my spells write in my book of shadows . You know you are very close minded about all of this." Emily says affronted. "Almost as close minded as your tall skinny friend. And he is about as high and mighty and not attuned to the goddess as I have ever seen." Emily as Raj sighs his girlfriend just keeps getting weirder by the minute he does not know how much more he can handle.

"I don't know Sheldon is pretty enlightened on most subjects as part of his Phd in philosophy he took a few courses in world religion. He knows more about Hinduism than I do,hell he could probably school you in witchcraft."

"First off again it is called being a Wiccan,it is not witchcraft. There is a difference in being educated and being enlightened,there is not doubt Sheldon has knowledge in spades. It is how he choses to use it and comport himself that I take issue ought to knock him down a few pegs, you know humble him a little." Emily says and Raj swears he sees a evil little glint in her eyes then his phone ring and he picks it up.

"Oh my god, where? Okay I am coming." He says concerned and then hangs up the phone. "Sheldon is in the hospital" Raj tells her

"Whats wrong? Is he sick?" Emily asks him.

"I don't know,Amy is with him, she does not know much.I am going to go over there to see him"

"You want me to go with you?" she asks

"No, I don't think he would want you to see him sick, he probably does not want me to see him sick but Amy is going to have her hands full so I am going to go help her." Ray says turning back around and heading for his car. "Could you do me a favor though, could you go knock on Penny's door and let her know? Amy says she tried to call her and could not get through to either her or Leonard." Raj says as he gets into his car.

"Sure, no problem." Emily says and watches as Raj drives off. "Imagine Penny not answering her phone." Emily say to herself as she takes Penny's pink cased phone out of her purse and giggles.

Then she calls an uber and goes home to her apartment, very pleased with how her evening went. One annoying dork in the hospital, sure she feels a little bad about it. It had been a prank really, all it should have done was make him sit on or kneel in front of the toilet the rest of the evening. The man needed to be praying to the porcelain God, not thinking he was a god, it was not her fault he was a hypochondriac and ran to the doctors for every booboo and ouchy.

Then there was the coup of Penny's phone that she had left so woefully unattended. It was like stealing candy from a baby how easy it had been. Emily checks around the apartment when she arrives to make sure her roommate is still gone. Tonight had been so wonderful that she wants to relish it alone, the coast is clear and it does not surprise her. Kelsey has been making it a habit to spend as little time in the apartment as possible. Which is good for Emily and her strange proclivities

Emily pulls out the phone again and begins going through the contacts. "Still quite the social butterfly I see." Emily comments to herself. Then she goes through the pictures,lots of pics of her nails and of her shoes."Shallow as always." Emily muses looking at pic after boring pic. Then she fines one that strikes her interest and she cackles to herself. "Oh yes, this one will do just nicely."Emily smiles evilly as she embeds the picture in an email and sends it to all of her contacts on her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to notjustsomekindofnerd for proof reading this for me, the plot thickens...**

Raj enters the hospitals ER and approaches the front desk and he hears his name being called. Amy is sitting in on one of the chairs in the waiting room her arms crossed over her purse.

"Hey Amy is he okay?" Raj asks walking over to Amy.

"He is okay, a little mad that they are going to release him as soon as his test results come back. They are fairly sure they will all be negative since he is up and ordering nurses around." Amy says.

"Did they kick you out of the room?"

"No, I left for a minute to get a drink and wait for you I am going to go back in a minute."

"What do they think happened? Food poisoning or something like that?"

"No, it came on to suddenly for food poisoning and after they flushed his system he woke up and seemed fine so it isn't a virus or anything. I almost feel bad for taking him in but you should have seen him when he first fell ill, he was pitiful. He vomited all over himself and his bathroom and he was so weak he could barely stand."

"It's so weird, I was just talking with Emily and she said something about how he needed to be taken down a peg. I think she is still pretty upset with him for calling her a red-haired she devil. I don't know why that would upset her though she just told me that she was a witch."

"Wait, repeat that?" Amy says

"Emily claims she is a witch well Wiccan but it's the same thing. I tell you Amy the more I know her, the weirder she gets."

"That is fascinating and we can talk more about that later but what I was interested in was the part where she said Sheldon should be taken down a peg. Do you think she would do something that would intentionally harm him?" before Raj can answer her a harried looking nurse comes out from the back.

"Mrs. Cooper? Is there a Mrs. Cooper out here your husband is demanding to speak with you," the nurse says and Amy gets up and raises her hand.

"I am right here. Tell him I will be back in a minute." Amy calls rising up.

" ?" Raj asks curiously.

"It's a long story. Listen you don't have to stay it appears that he is doing much better now."

"No it's okay I can stay for a while. You might need my help if they deny him some procedure and he threatens the hospital staff."

"Thank you Rajesh." Amy says sincerely and she heads to the back disappearing behind the doors. Raj starts to think about what Amy said about Emily intentionally harming Sheldon. Would she do something like that he thinks, he would like to think not, but anything seems possible with her anymore. Then his phone rings and he sees that it is a message from Penny. He opens it up thinking that it will be a text about Sheldon and his well-being but is shocked when he opens up the message.

"I don't think this was meant for me," he says looking at the picture one more time before deleting it and putting the phone back in his pocket." Let's hope that was meant for Leonard," he says quietly to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walks back behind the curtain of Sheldon's hospital room and there is a nurse in there with him taking his vitals. The nurse turns around and looks relieved to see her standing there.

"Ah, there you are Mrs. Cooper, I am happy to report that your husband is doing much better, he has been asking for you."

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper wherever have you been?" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrows questioningly. A little thrill goes through her at him calling her Mrs. Cooper as she plays along.

"I was getting a drink and waiting for Raj to arrive." Amy tells him and the nurse finishes up and turns to Amy.

"His vitals are good, and all his screens came back negative so after the doctor looks at him one more time he should be free to go." The nurse smiles and then heads out of the room.

"Why is Raj here?" Sheldon asks huffily. "He is the least useful in a situation like this."

"I am aware that he is the weakest link however I could not get a hold of Leonard and Penny." Amy tells him, just then both of their phones ring. Sheldon grabs his from the side table and Amy pulls hers out of her purse.

"It's Penny," they both say together.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon says setting the phone down in disgust.

"Oh my!" Amy exclaims her eyes popping out. "Did you get the same message as me." Amy asks tentatively .

"You mean a not so tasteful nude, yes I believe we got the same message." Sheldon sighs crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you believe that they are going to release me soon? Did you even bring up the possibly of me being poisoned?"

"As a matter of fact it is a yes in both accounts. What I can't believe is that you are not upset by the picture Penny just sent out."

"Well, to be fair this is not the first topless shot she has accidentally sent me. Leonard and I used to have phone numbers that were just one digit off so I would often accidentally be the recipient of bawdy texts and unwelcome photos. I suppose in this instance she has just sent the photo to all her contacts somehow."

"That's not good she could be in big trouble with her work if everyone she has in her phone received the text."

"Hmmm… That is a problem, not as big a problem as me being released from the hospital with toxins still invading my body however!" Sheldon yells and Amy rolls her eyes, it is going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard and Penny are at Penny's apartment watching a movie together, the nights Leonard spends at Penny's place has increased to three nights a week. Leonard noticed that Amy did not leave with the rest of their friends like she usually does. He wonders if maybe they are spending more nights together since the blanket fort. Curiosity gets the better of him and he gets up to text Sheldon, if Amy is still there at midnight then she is staying the night. Leonard switches on his phone he had it turned off so that Sheldon would not annoy them during their alone time. The first text he sees is from Penny from about an hour ago. He opens it up and shakes his head. If she wanted to get something going all she had to do was ask she knows that.

"Sweetie, I appreciate the gesture but you already have my full attention." Leonard tells Penny as he walks up behind her and kisses her.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asks turning away from the tv to look up at him.

"You don't have to play coy with me I got the picture you just sent me," he says flirtatiously.

"I did not send you anything in fact I think I left my phone at your place." Penny says absently.

"You mean you did not just send this about two minutes ago?" Leonard asks holding out his phone to her and Penny gasps. Looking at the picture of her completely nude accept for splashes of body paint.

"Leonard you took this one of me when we were playing with the body paints. Is it possible that you sent this to yourself by accident?"

"No, I took this on your phone because I had left my phone at the apartment, I had forgotten completely about this until now," he says concerned now checking his phone for anything else odd. Leonard plays around with his phone and sees he has three texts from Amy. He checks them and his face grows more and more concerned.

"What's wrong?" Penny asks

"Amy had to take Sheldon to the hospital, food poisoning or something."

"Should we go?"

"No her next message says Raj is there and everything is under control, she also says that both her and Sheldon received your nude text."

"What the fuck?" Penny exclaims grabbing Leonard's phone from him. "Leonard look at the forward on this text, this thing went out to everyone on my contact list! Oh my god that means my boss and all my clients received this too. What am I going to do!" Penny screams stomping out of the apartment and going over to Leonard's where she starts tearing the place apart looking for her phone. It is nowhere in the living room, nowhere in Leonard's room, she goes into the bathroom to see if it is there and almost throws up at the sight of the floor and wall sprayed with vomit. "Well two things I know for sure, Amy was not lying about Sheldon being sick and my phone is nowhere in this apartment." Penny tells Leonard sitting in Sheldon's spot and covering her face with her hands.

"Do you think you left it in your car, when you and Emily went to go get dinner?" Leonard asks.

"We did not take my car we took Raj's car." Penny tells him and then her head snaps up to attention.

"Emily! She did this! I know she did, she hates me and she is trying to get back at me."

"Penny, I think you are being paranoid, I don't think she hates you enough to steal your cell phone and send nude photos of you to everyone. That is crazy, I mean all you did was get naked and make out with her boyfriend almost four years ago. I mean it happened in my bed and even I don't care about it anymore." Leonard tells her.

"You don't understand that girl is crazy, I just know it. Next time I see her I am going to show her what happens to crazy weirdos like her in Nebraska."

"Penny you have no proof that it was her who did this. Besides what are you going to do, tie her up and leave her in a corn field?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily looks on with delight as Penny's phone blows up with messages as she reads the highlight reel from them.

"Penny, I think I got this by mistake and so did Howie, worried about you." That is from Bernadette. Amy sent a similar curt response to her that both Sheldon and her received the photo and was she alright. Then came the juicy ones.

"Penny, I hope this is your idea of a joke, but if it is it is not funny." From her Father.

"Penny, wow, you are my ex-wife you can't send me stuff like this." From Zack. Raj had told her all about that little snafu, maybe Penny didn't need her help ruining her life.

"Penny, come to my office first thing in the morning." From Dan that must be her boss, Emily thinks as she cackles with delight. Then she goes to her room and opens up her closet door.

"Altar, what a gullible weenie." Emily snorts as she gazes fondly at the collection she has gathered there. She knows now that Raj wouldn't dare open the door, his fear of the occult almost bordered on the pathological. Emily switches the phone off and sets it on a shelf in the closet right next to the drivers license that used to belong to Kasey. Emily looks at her collection of newspaper articles she has gathered:

Local Man found murdered in Car.

Can you locate this Woman? This woman was the last person to see Ryan Kowalski Alive. Beside the headline is a police sketch artists rendering of her. Insulting really, her nose is not nearly that sharp.

Kowalski case runs cold as Police run out of leads. 'The police are never going to find any leads either,' Emily giggles.

FBI agent Matthew Broome reported missing, wife pleads for answers. 'Oh poor Isabelle where oh where for art thou Romeo?' No one crushed her heart and lived to tell tale, all she had to do was call and tell him she was outside his kids school and Prince Valiant had come rushing. Now he was in a shallow grave in a forest in Virginia.

Agent still missing, no new leads.

There was no article for Kasey no one questions when a washed up want to be starlet is found in her bathtub with her wrists slashed. Drugs in her system, a string of failed endeavors, unlucky in love, alone far from home and nothing to show for her life. Just another Hollywood causality, tragic but happened so often it was cliché.

The systematic break down that Emily had worked on Kasey's psyche was her magnum opus. Every job she got Emily found a way to get her fired. Every boyfriend she had, Emily took away. Emily stole her mail, broke into her apartment and did quiet things that made her feel like she was losing her mind. Emily had been a ghost, a poltergeist haunting Kasey, making her uneasy until she broke completely. Emily had not even had to get her hands dirty Kasey had done all the dirty work by herself.

That had been her plan with Penny to break her down to take away all she had until she was nothing. The bitch was proving to be very resilient however, and her quiet campaign to break her had gone largely unnoticed. Her apartment was so messy and Penny so carefree she never noticed when things went missing or were changed around. No matter how many complaints she lodged her job at The Cheesecake Factory seemed to be hers as long as she wanted it. No matter how many acting jobs she was denied she still got right back out there. That's when she decided she needed to infiltrate her circle of friends and find what she could take that would truly break her. Emily was so close to completing her mission and when blondie breaks it is going to be epic she thinks.

"Emily, are you here," she hears her roommate call from the living room.

"In my bedroom, I am coming," she shouts shutting her closet door and going to the living room. "What's up?"

"Emily, we need to talk, in case you have not noticed I have been spending more and more time out of the apartment. It is because I can't stand living with you anymore."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"But it's true, you have become increasingly difficult to live with. Your moods are erratic and you keep me up all night with your night terrors. The other day there was a towel covered in blood in the hamper…"

"Raj cut himself…"

"I don't care what Raj did, it still isn't normal! Emily this is my place, my dad's name is on the lease and I am asking you to move out. I will give you enough time to find a new place and get your stuff together but you have got to go."

"Kelsey, are you sure you want to do this? I am sorry if I have been a little off the wall lately."

"Lately, Emily you have always been off the wall, but it's just not fun anymore."

"Oh Kelsey, you really don't want to do this." Emily says her smile and voice reaching dangerous levels of sweetness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy drives Sheldon home after he is released from the hospital he is not happy about being sent home. Raj had texted Amy just before they were released and told her he had to bail, that Emily had called him really upset and he had to go to her. It is nearly one o'clock in the morning and Amy is exhausted, she does not know how she will function at work.

"Well I am going to drop you off at home and then try and get some rest."

"You could get some rest at my place."

"Sheldon your couch is not very comfortable."

"I was not suggesting that… Besides I think I might of had an epiphany regarding your Emily mystery."

"Oh really," Amy says pulling into a parking space.

"Yes, but you are going to have to come upstairs to find out," he says raising his eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Its all coming to a head now! Quick vote after reading this chapter do you think I should change the rating to M for the next one?**

Raj drives from the hospital to Emily's as fast as he can, he received a text from her that said:

get over her before I kill a bitch.

Knowing Emily he does not take threats like that lightly, there is a real possibility if homicide with her. Raj arrives at Emily's apartment to find the two women engaged in an all out cat fight. Kelsey has Emily by the hair and Emily is clawing at her face. Raj pulls the two women apart and they lunge at each other through the buffer of his body.

"You need to get out of my apartment and you never come back." Kelsey screeches at Emily her dark brown hair sweaty and plastered to her face.

"Its our apartment bitch and you cant evict me without proper notice." Emily screams back.

"My dad is a lawyer and I will get proper notice!" Kelsey yells.

"You cant keep all my shit, since your daddy is a lawyer you should know that!"

"I don't want your creepy whacked out crap, find a place to live and I will put all your crap in storage for you but I never want to see you again." Kelsey says wiping blood from her nose.

"Fine, I don't need this I am going to move in with Raj." Emily says going into her room and piling her belongings into a suitcase. Raj feels a knot forming in his stomach and he starts to feel panicky. This is happening Emily is moving in just when he is starting to seriously question why he is even in this relationship.

"Good luck ,Raj you are going to need it this bitch is crazy." Kelsey tells him as he waits for Emily to pack. Then she retreats to her room and slams the door, just as Emily walks back out.

"Alright lets go." She says wheeling her suitcase out the door and Raj follows her his shoulders slumped, it has been a long weird night. He thinks as he follows her out of the building and to his car.

"That bitch does not know what she is doing messing with me!" Emily seethes throwing her suitcase into Raj's trunk. "Kelsey has it coming to her, she is not even going to know what hit her."

"Maybe you could try and poison her, you know just her a a little something to make her vomit everywhere send her to the ER. You would never do something like that right?" Raj asks and Emily turns to look at him and he can swear he can see fire behind her eyes.

"What do you mean by that Raj?" She asks her voice icy cold.

"Nothing, it was just a bad joke." He says looking over at her and he can tell she is not buying it.

"Are you implying that I somehow had a hand in your hypochondriac friends bout in the ER tonight?"

"No of course not it is purely coincidental that you mentioned him needing to be knocked down a few pegs, and then he lands in the hospital." Raj says.

"When I first met him he asked me to look at moles on his ass! The man has issues, he likes to be sick, he is probably the victim of munchausen syndrome or something."

"Fair point, listen it has been a long night I am just talking out of my ass." Raj tells her.

"Tell me about it, I just got kicked out of my place and beat up." Emily tells him her voice turning vulnerable..

"You looked like you were giving it as good as you got it from my vantage point. I am not going to lie what I saw of the fight was hot." He tells her smiling at her relieved that some of the tension is going away.

"You like to see me on top of a girl making her scream?" Emily asks her voice sexy.

"I feel like that is a trick question." Raj tells her not knowing how to respond, between witnessing the fight and her statement he is very turned on. That is how she got him he thinks, whenever he thinks he is done she drags him right back in.

"Im not like other girls Raj, you can tell me all your fantasies, I don't mind." She says seductively. "Why don't we go to our apartment and you can tell me all about your fantasies and if you are a good boy I will tell you mine." With that he is sucked back I to her spell again he barely registers that she just called it "our apartment."

"You are a naughty girl aren't you." He says to her

"You have no idea how naughty of a girl I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" she asks as he guides her through open field his hands icy cold as he clutches her wrist.

"You will see soon enough." He tells her looking back at her, the faint light from the moon making his pale skin look like he is glowing. He is beautiful, she thinks this strange man who has been visiting her in the night. The first time he came to her she thought it was a dream, but he kept coming back. This is the first time that she has followed him, even though he has been begging her too for months. She just could not resist his sirens call anymore and shivers as the night air blows up her nightgown. Then she sees where he has lead her, it is a cemetery and she tries to pull away from him but his grip tightens.

"Uh uh, you are mine now." He tells her smiling and when he does she can see a flash of fang and she gasps.

"You're a monster." She cries trying to struggle and break free.

"Im your monster." He tells her picking her up like a rag doll and carrying her through the cemetery gates. He carries her inside a crypt and sets her down on the top of a tomb where he descends on top of her. She struggles underneath him but he pins her down his strong hands holding her arms above her head. Enough to hold her still put not enough to hurt her, somehow she gets the feeling that the last thing he wants is to hurt her.

"Don't act like you don't want this, you have wanted since the first moment I came to your window." He tells her and then he smiles his full toothy grin flashing the razor sharp fangs at her. Then he kisses her coaxing her mouth open with his tongue kissing her deeply. Involuntarily her body bucks against his seeking friction. She is feeling both thrilled and disgusted by her reaction to him. He lets her hands go as she finds herself succumbing to him wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him ravage her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whimpers as he dips his head down and smells her neck right at her throbbing jugular placing a small kiss there.

"No, he won't." A cruel voice says. "For whatever reason he loves you to much to do it, so I will do it for him. Tonight you will die and then be reborn as undead." And she sees a beautiful red haired vampire emerge from the shadows

"I..I.. Don't want that."

"This isn't about what you want." He tells her sitting her up and cradling her in his lap. He caresses her neck with his hands tipping it sideways exposing its length and the woman comes over as he hold her neck still and bites her. Clamping her teeth down and sucking until she can feel her life slowly slipping away.

"Do you want to taste her?" The vampire asks him and he shakes his head yes before grabbing her and kissing the blood off her lips. Tipping her head back and sucking every last drop of her blood still remaining in her is still in his lap and she can feel his excitement growing as he plunges the depths of her mouth.

"God she tastes so good." He moans.

"Do you want to turn her or do you want to suck her dry together?"

Amy wakes with a start, sweat streaming off her body, she knows she has cried out because Sheldon is awake and staring at her oddly. Well that is the end of the G rated sleepovers she thinks looking over at his pale shocked face. The image is stuck in her head Sheldon kissing Emily passionately licking her blood off of her lips. The dream was probably born out of several things, Bernadette telling her about Emily and Raj's vampire foreplay gone wrong. The excitement but inevitable worry of sleeping in the same room as Sheldon. All culminating in a weird and terrifying yet oddly sexy dream.

"Amy are you okay?" He asks her.

"I had a bad dream, I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Amy tells him raking her hands through her tangled hair.

"No need to apologize, one cant control what their brain chooses to project to them at night. You of all people should know that."

"I know but I still woke you up and frightened you, I know that is hard enough to sleep in the same bed as me."

"You didn't frighten me, I was frightened for you, you sounded so scared, you were breathing heavily then you screamed and woke with a start."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"I could not sleep, I know I said we should go to bed and then in the morning continue on our research project but I cant stop thinking about it. I was going to wake you up and ask you if you wanted to wake up with my and see if I was right but you started whimpering and moaning. What were you dreaming about, that scared you so much?"

"It was ridiculous, you were a vampire and you were leading me into a cemetery where e

Emily was waiting to change me into a vampire. Then she sucked my blood and you proceeded to kiss my blood off her lips."

"Why would I kiss Emily?" Sheldon asks disgusted.

" I don't know why were you a fanged creature of darkness?" Amy counters. "It was a dream, it was not meant to make sense."

"If I were a monster I always pictured myself more as an invisible man." Sheldon muses.

"Well since we are up tell me about your epiphany regarding Emily that could not wait until morning." Amy asks him changing the subject.

"We have only been exploring the fact that she suddenly appeared five years ago and that she might have been married before. What if we are close but her name change was born of different circumstances."

"What do you mean, different circumstances?" Amy asks curiously.

"There are other avenues people can go down to obtain a name change, a new social security number, all of that."

"Like in the witness protection program?"

"Exactly."

"There is no indication that Emily was ever in federal protective custody."

"There is no evidence to suggest that she wasn't either, it would not hurt to check. I could hack into the FBI database, if that is what happened then they would have a record of who she was before and what her name changed too."

"I think that is the longest shot in the world but what do we have to lose."

"Well, I could go to prison for breaching their computer systems but I have done it before and all they do is call my mother and tell her I am playing real life War Games again." Sheldon says getting up and walking to the living room. Amy follows him and hangs on his back as he pulls the website up. "This is going to take a minute." He says looking up at her but she does not take the hint and continues to hang on the back of his chair.

"When did you first learn you could do stuff like this?" She asks him

"Hacking into computers?"

"Yes, I mean I might be able to I have just never tried, what made you want to try."

"Just to see if I could…the great majority of things I do are just to see if I in fact can."

"Do you find there are many things you can't do?" Amy asks him her voice husky, finding his confidence and display computer prowess alluring.

"I find when I put my mind to it there is nothing I can't do. Just a great deal of things I don't want to do." He says missing the seduction in her voice. "Aha here we are, he says pulling up a database screen and he types in Emily Sweeney. It searches for a moment before pulling up a file which he clicks on. Amy gasps throws her hands over her mouth as she reads the name that pops up.

"Oh no this doesn't make sense." She breathes

"Katherine Emily Geiger, born in Shenandoah Nebraska on January, 23 ,1989 .Sheldon reads." Hey , Shenandoah Nebraska that's where Penny is from do you think she knew her?"

"I know that she knew her!" Amy exclaims "Come on lets get dressed then we are going to pay Emily a little visit." Amy says charging back into the bedroom.

"Amy, it is only six o clock in the morning." Sheldon says rising up and following after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny gets ready for work, knowing that this could very well be her last day with the company. She talked to Bernadette and found out that almost all of her coworkers and clients had received the photo. There was just no way she could recover from this, the best highest paying job she had ever had gone just like that . Penny kicks herself for not deleting that stupid picture weeks ago, she had seen it in there and dine nothing. She was proud of how she looked in it, all that yoga and pilates was starting to really pay off and her stomach was getting cut. What had her mother always told her, her vanity would be her downfall.

As Penny drives to work she tries not to cry, she had really liked this company car. Maybe Leonard had been right and she should have kept the one he bought her. This is her life now, she will marry Leonard and pop out a couple of kids and never have financial independence ever again. Penny knocks on Dan's office door and he tells her to come in and take a seat.

"So sent any interesting group texts lately?" He asks as she settles into a chair.

"Dan, I am so sorry my phone was stolen…" But he throws his hands up to stop her from talking.

"Bernadette told me everything and she also threatened to quit and take half the staff with her if I fired you. Couldn't have that now could we."

"So you are not going to fire me?" She asks hopefully.

"No, I was not going to even if Bernadette had not threatened me you are a valuable asset to this company. The photo while scandalous was not enough do more than set a few tongues wagging. The body paint you are wearing covers up some of the more unseemly parts of your body."

"Thank you Dan and this won't happen again." Penny says to him.

"You see that it doesn't! Though I will say that in the short time your photo has been in circulation orders fir the new weight loss drug we have been developing have gone up. So silver linings and all that." Then he dismisses her and she finds Bernadette already waiting for her outside the door holding out a Starbucks coffee. Which Penny takes gratefully and takes a big sip.

"I figured either way that you would need this." She tells her.

" You are a life saver!" Penny tells her.

"Still have your job?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes, largely thanks to you! I dint know what I would do without you Bernie."

"So what happened?" She asks her.

"In there or with the picture?" Penny asks.

"Both actually."

"Well with Dan he told me that you threatened him, that the photo was not that bad and that our sales for the weight loss drug had gone up."

"That is me too, I photo shopped your head on my sister Caroline's body in a bikini then did a side by side with you in your body paints. Then I said look at the effects of Belviq in action." Bernadette tells her showing her the doctored picture on the phone.

"You are an evil genius!" Penny cackles handing her back the phone.

"Speaking of evil, Howie told me that you think Emily did this to you?"

"I know she did, I just need to prove it!" Penny says angrily.

"Well we are having that séance on Friday why don't you confront her about it then?" Bernadette says.

"You know what, that is an excellent idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter would literally not be possible without notjustsomekindofnerd thank you so much for everything! **

Sheldon watches Amy out of the corner of his eye as she drives the car. She stares straight ahead and he can tell that the gears in her head are whirling around, he can practically hear them. Usually he loved it when she got like this, so singularly focused, it was how she solved problems, made discoveries. This however was bordering on obsession, and to what end?

They did not even have a plan, it seemed Amy just wanted to barge in on Emily and demand answers. Sheldon did not think that was the best way to go about it, he did not know how he would go about it, perhaps just ignore it all together and stop all interactions with Emily and Raj.

"Amy." He starts tentatively. "What exactly is the plan here?"

"We find Emily make her confess to being Kathy and demand to know why after all these years she has showed back up in Penny's life."

"To what end Amy? The woman has already proven herself to be a deranged psychopath do you think showing up at her place unannounced is the best idea?" Sheldon asks her archly raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose that you are right, I suppose we could just consider it a fact finding mission." Amy says staring ahead determined. Sheldon sighs the woman was maddening once her mind was set on something there was no pressuring her to do otherwise. They were silent the rest of the way to Emily's apartment but as they stand at her door Amy gives Sheldon's hand a squeeze before knocking on the door. A woman other than Emily opens the door and stares at them sullenly holding an ice pack to her mouth..

"What.' She says rudely

"Um are you Emily's roommate?" Amy asks tentatively.

"You here to get her stuff? Get what she needs then tell her I said fuck off." The girls says flouncing off and going into a bedroom and slamming the door.

"So I guess we can go now that Emily is not here." Sheldon say edging away.

"Are you crazy? This is perfect now we can do some real sleuthing." Amy says walking in the apartment and heading to the bedroom opposite of the one the girl disappeared behind.

"Amy…" Sheldon says helplessly following Amy into the bedroom. "What are we even looking for a big sign that says I am crazy?" Sheldon asks holing onto his satchel and looking around the surprisingly ordinary looking room.

"Yes, and I found it." Amy says as she opens up the door to the closet and sees what is inside. Sheldon moves beside her and looks at the contents of the closet mouth agape. "Ryan Kowalski.. why is that name familiar ." Amy asks

"It is the name of the fellow that Penny said was murdered ,the other night at dinner at The Cheesecake Factory. The same fellow I believe she mentioned was in the cornfield when Emily slash Kathy was left there. As were the rest of these names if I remember correctly, which I do. All accept for the Matthew Broome FBI agent, but maybe he is how she came about this name change" Sheldon says licking his lips.

"God bless your memory." Amy says as she picks up a license from a shelf and turns it over in her hand. "Kacy Thompson, you are right I think I remember that name being mentioned too.

"My mother used to argue it was a curse but I concur with you." Sheldon says examining the rest of the closet. "Look Penny's phone." He says pointing to it and Amy picks it up.

"I guess we know for sure who sent out that text from Penny's phone." Amy says putting the phone in her purse.

"So what do we do now call the police?" Sheldon asks

"No, we still don't have enough proof."

"Listen here Nancy Drew! Fact, Emily poisoned me, Fact , she stole Penny's phone and sent out a lewd photo, fact, she is living under an assumed identify, fact she has news clipping from a murder that happened in her home town to a known former tormenter of hers."

"Fact the tox screens came back negative and there is no proof you were poisoned. Fact we have no proof she stole the phone, Penny could have left it in her car and then she put it in here for safe keeping. Fact we only know she is living under an assumed identify because you hacked the FBI's database. Fact all we have are news clippings not exactly a solid case to build a murder investigation around." Amy counters an Sheldon knows he is bested.

"What do you propose we do? We cant just sit around and let Raj continue to date this homicidal maniac. I mean what if he brings her around for dinner again?" Sheldon asked.

"I say we set a trap for her, catch her in the act and make Raj see her for what she really is."

"Well if you insist on acting out a true life Scooby Doo episode Velma, what exactly do we do to achieve that? Just don't expect me to be Shaggy you know how I feel about unkemptness."He asks.

"What is the one thing Emily can't resist?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, murder, mayhem, thinks that are weird." Sheldon says shrugging his shoulders.

"Exactly." Amy says turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily, I don't know about this." Raj says uncomfortably as Emily tightens the ties on his wrists.

"I thought you wanted , to see my fantasy." Emily says seductively sitting on top of him. "Plus we have the safe word just say peaches if things get to intense.

"Yes, peaches I remember its just that this a little more 50 shades of Grey than I was expecting." Raj says tugging at his binds.

"Uggh, do not get me started on that piece of trash! Christian Grey is not into S and M. Christian Grey is just a controlling abusive fucktard who uses a contract to beat women. Hell your friend Sheldon's relationship is more 50 shades then this is." Emily tells him.

"I did see him spank her on the bottom once, you know for a man who claims not to have urges he has a fixation on her rear end."

"Oh, he has urges when he finally gives into them it is going to be like a volcano erupting. You know I have this little fantasy of being the one to do it."

"You have thought about bedding Sheldon?" Raj asks.

"Yeah, he is a virgin so you would have to show him how to do everything. It is sexy thinking about how you would be his very first, the one he compared all others too. I bet if I got him away from Amy long enough I could seduce him." As she is talking she runs her hands over her body like she is tuned on. "I would love to tie him down make him scream…"

"Peaches!"

"We have not started yet." Emily pouts.

"I've had enough I don't want to hear about how you want to deflower my friend now untie me and let me go."

"Oh come on I was just teasing you! You know I don't go for his type I like my men with a bit more flavor, he is plain vanilla and you are tasty caramel."

"I am a tasty caramel love god."

"Yes you are, now I am going to show you how tasty I think you are." Emily says descending down his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later.

"Have you talked to Raj lately?" Amy asks Howard as he sits next to her on the couch. "I don't think he was at work today."

"No not really ever since Emily moved in with him he has around much. She has been keeping him pretty busy if you know what I mean." Howard says winking at the group.

"Are they still coming to your house tomorrow night?" Penny asks.

"Yeah , I think so why?"

" Just curious, you know I just think it will work better if the whole group is there." Penny says nonchalantly.

"I wanted to thank everyone for at least attempting this tomorrow for Howie. I think communicating with his mother one last time will bring him closure." Bernadette says.

" Yes raising the undead spirit of ones mother is just what one needs to move on." Sheldon says sarcastically rolling his eyes. "That was sarcasm by the way, I think the whole think is a bunch of mumbo jumbo but Amy is making me go."

"Anyways I appreciate it none the less." Howard tells him just then Raj comes through the door apartment. He is wearing a coat and a scarf and sunglasses even though it is warm outside.

"Hey guys, I'm not to late for dinner am I?" He asks sitting down cross legged on the floor.

"No Audrey Hepburn the pizza hasn't got here yet." Leonard says.

"Yeah whats with the new look Yoko Ono?" Howard asks him.

"Oh I get it you are calling him by female celebrity names who frequently were photographed wearing scarves and sunglasses, very funny." Sheldon snorts.

"Haha." Raj says tonelessly.

"Take them off Raj." Bernadette demands.

"Why I am chilly and the light in here is hurting my eyes and giving me a migraine."

"Since when do you get migraines?" Howard asks.

"Its like you don't even know me bro." Raj tells him shaking his head.

"I am calling bullshit." Penny says. "Take it off."

"Penny, your fiancé is right here and I am taken now." Raj jokes.

"Rajesh, please take off the scarf and glasses." Amy pleads.

"Fine." he concedes unwinding the scarf and pulling off the shades causing a collective gasp in the room.

"I'm going to kill her!" Penny seethes.

"Its not what it looks like." Raj says weakly.

"Really Raj? Because it looks like you got attacked by a vampire and punched in the eye!" Bernadette says.

"Lets go with that." Raj says putting the sunglasses back on.

"Rajesh please, this isn't healthy, I know you want love and to be loved no one understands that better then me…"

"Well at least Emily can touch me! You don't know anything about love Amy so just butt out. Call me when Mr. Robot over here can sleep in the same bed as you."

"I will have you know we slept in the same bed two nights ago, and I can assure neither of us came out of it looking like we had just been turned into a Sith Lord." Sheldon says hotly coming to Amy's defense.

"You know that she stole my phone right? That she almost cost me my job by sending out a nudie picture text to everyone I know."

"You don't know that she was the one who did that…" Raj begins.

"But I do because Amy found my phone in her closet." Penny screams at him." You need an Emtervention and we are going to give it to you right now."

"An amalgamation of both Emily and intervention! Good job Penny!" Sheldon tells her and she smiles at him.

"I knew it had to be you two... Emily told me it was when her roommate said a tall creepy dude and his short weird sister got some of her stuff already. I told her she was just being paranoid, that her roomate was just making stuff up! It was true, it was you guys What where you doing at her apartment?" Raj says angrily.

"Raj there is some things you need to know about Emily, some things that may shock you.' Amy starts but is cut off by Raj.

"Screw you guys! Emily was right about you." Raj says getting up and leaving the apartment slamming the door behind him.

**Aww Snap! Exciting M rated conclusion coming up next,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only a couple more chapters until the thriling conclusion... Note the rating has changed to M from here on out.**

Emily paces the length of Raj's apartment like a caged tiger, she wants to throw things against the wall but she restrains herself. This is it she thinks the shit is going to hit the fan now ,she has been exposed.

It started this morning she woke up to discover Raj had a black eye caused by her in the night. He told her that she had straight punched him in the face when he had tried to calm her down. That he had slept in the couch the rest of the night and planned on sleeping there tonight as well. Raj looks terrible between there is a dark circle around one eye and heavy bags under the other. His eyes are red and bloodshot and the normally deep sparkly brown color is dull and flat. Up and down his neck are love bites that seemed like a good idea at the time but now make it look like he has been attacked.

There was no big breakfast in the morning, no orange cardamom cinnamon rolls, no scrambled eggs.

"Don't you want to make breakfast together?" She asked him

"For you not to eat it? No thank you if you are hungry you can have some cereal." He told her as he went back into the bedroom to get ready for work.

"Do you still love me Raj?" Emily demanded following him into the bedroom.

"Emily, I am tired and sore and I have a black eye caused by the woman who claims to love me. Now please leave the room , I need to get to work. We can talk about this later when I get home."

"No Raj we are talking about this now!" Emily demanded grabbing him by the shoulders. "Everyone who loves me leaves me, I am not letting you leave."

"Emily, I really think it best I got some space from you right now okay? Last night was really weird, you told me you want to fuck one of my best friends." Raj begins and Emily cuts him off.

"I was just teasing you, I told you that! You forgave me we moved on!"

"No you started giving me a blow job and it is hard to concentrate on anything else with my dick in your mouth. You know that too you use sex as a weapon and I don't think I much care for it anymore. What you said was inexcusable, you know how insecure I am." He said breaking free, Emily was stunned he never talked like that the words sounded odd coming from his mouth. She was losing him and she did not know how to win him back. Raj tries to leave to room but Emily blocks him.

"Raj, I am sorry it was just a little game I was playing." Emily whines

"Emily I am sick of your little games, now let me go please get out of the way." He says not wanting to hurt her by making her move. But she sinks to the ground and bursts into tears rocking herself back and forth.

"You are not going, I am not letting you! Everyone leaves me in the end! My mom died when I was ten, My dad never cared he left me before she even died. Everyone who has ever claimed to love me leaves me .You are not fucking leaving me, I am never going to let it happen."

"Emily, I am not leaving you for good. I love you I do I just need some time to think about some things. I just want to get to work." He pleaded then her phone rang and she refused to pick up so he answered it for her. He listens for a moment and then just says yes and okay in response to what is being said then hangs up. "That was your ex-roommate Kelsey she says and I am quoting here 'the people you sent did a shitty job clearing out your girlfriends room. Come get the rest of her shit now or it is going in the trash.' We didn't send anybody to clear out your room out yet did we?" Raj asks curiously.

"No but I have a good idea who it was." Emily sobs, knowing that she is sunk now.

Somehow she convinced Raj to call out of work and accompany her to her apartment to help her clear it out. Though he steadfastly refuses to believe that Amy and Sheldon snuck into her room and snooped around.

.

"Kelsey said it was a tall creepy dude and his short weird sister, that she thought at first they were Jehovahs witnesses by the way they were dressed. Who does that sound like Raj?" Emily asserted.

"Sheldon and Amy are not brother and sister, they don't even look alike," Raj says dismissing her.

"Raj it was them I know it…" she says as he unpacks a drawer and holds up a red leather corset to her that she has never worn for him and tosses it into a box.

"Emily drop it ! Why would they do that Emily, you are being paranoid. Maybe your roommate is gong crazy the people she claims were in here did not even take anything." Raj tries to reason with her.

They had taken something though, but she could not tell him because the item did not even belong to her. When Raj left to find a moving company that worked on short notice and a storage unit to put all her stuff for now. He left Emily there to pack up her stuff she had opened the closet door. Sure enough the hot pink iPhone was missing from the shelf and she could tell that everything else had been touched and looked at.

Amy knew, that sneaky quiet little bitch Emily fumed, as she pulled down the articles from the door and wall and packed them in a shoe box. Somehow Amy had figured it out , how much did she know Emily wondered. Emily had to find out what she knew and then silence her somehow. It wouldn't be easy Amy was smart, too smart for her own good and she was very well protected between Sheldon and Penny. Emily plotted and schemed as she packs up the rest of her things. Raj comes back with the movers and by six o clock she is moved out and her things save for a few boxes of clothes and things are in a storage unit waiting until she can retrieve them. They are both tired and cranky when they got back to Raj's apartment the fight from earlier still unresolved.

"Emily somehow convinced me to call out of work so I could spend the whole day moving you in here. I am tired and I am hungry, so I'm going to go over to my friends house and have dinner like I normally do. You can come with me if you like or not but I am going." He tells her after taking a shower and changing his clothes.

"Raj you cant go over there." Emily tells him panicked.

"I can and I will, now if you'll excuse me."

"You would really go over there after what they did to me!"

"Emily they did not do anything to you."

"They snuck in my apartment, they violated my privacy and snooped through all my stuff."

"Emily I highly doubt…"

"They did!" Emily screams hating being told she is wrong when she knows she is right.

"I am going, goodbye." He says pulling on shades and wrapping a scarf around his neck as he heads out the door.

Now Emily paces waiting for him to come back, Amy knows and she is going to tell him everything tonight. Emily should have offed her while she had the chance in the car, but that would have been to risky. Then of course there had been prince valiant to contend with, he would never let his precious Amy out of his sight for long. What was Amy telling him right now? Where would she go when Raj kicked her out? Would he turn her into the police? They could not prove anything it was purely circumstantial.

Her heart thuds against her chest as she hears the door knob move and Raj walk back inside. He was not gone for long, she thought it would take much longer for Amy to tell him everything. Raj stares at her frozen in place like he can not figure out what to say.

"Raj…"

"You were right, they did go into your apartment. I am sorry that I doubted you."

"See Raj I told you…" But he holds up his hand.

"Amy tells me she was just there to get back Penny's phone. Emily why did you have Penny's phone at your place."

"She left it in the car when we left to get food, I was keeping it safe for her."

"Emily did you send out that nude photo of Penny?"

"Raj."

"Don't lie to me Emily." Raj says with steely resolve.

"Yes, I am sorry I did, I was still upset about you and her and I did something bad. Now I feel like we are even and I can rest."

"Is that why you have been so crazy the last few days? You feel guilty about what you did?" Raj asks walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Yes, that's why. I just didn't want you to be mad at me, and I knew I had been a very bad girl. Did Amy say anything else?" Emily asks him.

"Just that there were things about you that I didn't know. Don't worry I left immediately, what you did was wrong but what she did was worse. I was wrong not to trust you, I just never knew my friends would violate your privacy like that." Raj tells her.

"Don't be mad at her to long she was just protecting her best friend."

"You are wonderful." He tells her kissing her nose "Why don't we go in the bedroom and make up." Raj asks her.

"Okay, but I have been a bad girl too. How about I wear that red leather corset you found in my drawer and I let you spank me for being so naughty?"

"Okay!" He says eagerly letting her take him by the hand and take him into their room. Emily quickly undresses she had already pulled out the outfit and set it aside as a plan B. Really she had planned on wearing it upon his arrival home put he had not been gone as long as she anticipated. Raj sits on the bed transfixed as she rolls on stocking and hooks on her garter belts.

"What do you think?" she asks spinning around.

"You know they say red heads should not wear the color red but I just don't see why." Raj tells her as she drapes herself across his lap. "Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Spank me silly I have been bad,"

"Oh okay." He says giving her a light tap "You have been very naughty." He says tapping her again and giggling.

"Peaches , remember? You can go harder." So he swats her slightly harder.

"Come on, I bet Sheldon has hit Amy's ass harder than that! Give it to me." He hits her with more force but it barely stings.

"I stole Penny's phone and sent out a nude text, I laced Sheldon's tangerine chicken with a chemical to induce vomiting."

"That was you?" Raj asks hitting her finally with some force making her jut forward.

"Yes and I would do it gain, pompous fucker needed to be taken down a couple pegs. All it did was make him puke he was in no danger of dying." He hits her so hard that the slap reverberates around the room.

"What else have you done?" he asks.

"Oh honey, I don't think you could handle my full confessional." She tells him climbing off his lap and straddling him.

By the time she is done with him he is passed out still naked in his bed snoring like a baby. Emily is not tired at all she is wired and jittery. She needs answers, the few confessions she gave to Raj will only hold him so long. Raj will get curious about what Amy said and he will go asking around. It wont be long before Amy tells Raj what she found in the closet. Before she knocks down the the delicate house of card Emily has been building.

Amy need to be taken out that is the only way, taken out and have it look like an accident. What tragedy could befall a thirty five year old woman who lives alone? Fall asleep in the bathtub an drown? Slip in the kitchen and hit her head on the counter? Or maybe just disappear without a trace, was she kidnapped, murdered, did she just leave to try and find a better life?

Emily gets up and pulls on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt grabs her purse hands heads out of the door. The night is clear and beautiful and she knows just the spot she will drive Amy too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon sits at his desk attempting to get some work done but he is finding it difficult. The events of the past couple of days are baffling to him and he is trying to sort them out in his mind. Emily for whatever reason had poisoned him, Emily was not really Emily but Kathy a girl Penny had tormented. Emily had possibly killed people but they were not allowed to say anything. Raj had come in looking like he had been assaulted but then got mad at them and fled back to his assailant. The whole affair was just messy and confusing not his style at all.

Emily was dangerous and she needed to be stopped what if she went after Amy next he thinks and then he pauses. Go after Amy next… That is exactly what Emily will do what was Amy thinking barging in on her like that. If she had poisoned him for calling her a she-devil and attempted to black mail Penny for a slight that had occurred almost fifteen years previous what would she do to Amy?

A cold chill washes over him, earlier while everyone was still at the apartment he had the urge to ask her to stay the night with him again. Yet he had refrained from asking her, he did not want the inevitable wolf whistles from the peanut gallery. They could not understand that he could want her close to him, want her in the same bed as him. He felt very protective of her, she was his and he wanted her near him and safe. The more he thought about it the more he hated thinking of her in that apartment all alone. He picks up his phone and texts her.

Amy come back over.

Tempting as an offer that is I will politely decline.

Why?

Several reasons,I have work tomorrow, you live thirty minutes away, I am already in my nightclothes.

Amy please, I am worried about you.

Sheldon I am fine, you should have extended the offer while I was still there.

I thought about it but did not want to subject you to the teasing that would follow

Sorry Sheldon once the bra is off I am in for the night.

He shakes his head at that last statement. Her attempt to shock into silence. Sheldon both loves and hates how the thought of her in a state of undress thrills him. Lately his thoughts and urges towards her have become almost unbearable. The last night she had slept in his bed he had laid awake for hours his desire for her burning, trying not to press against her body and let his urges be known. Then she had the night terror and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and make her feel better. Yet he had laid there impotently to scared to let her know how he really felt about her.

Can I come over there?

Are you that worried about me? Why?

Emily, she poisoned me, she slandered Penny, injured Raj, what is she going to do to you?

Come over, please.

Leaving now.

Sheldon goes to his room and grabs on of his emergency kits already pre packed with a change of clothes , and a toothbrush. Leonard is at Penny's for the night and he contemplates going over and asking for the ride. Then he worries there might not be time for the haggling that will go into him asking Leonard to drive him. For some reason he can not shake the feeling that he needs to get to her quickly. Sheldon checks the bowl by the door and sees that he is in luck Leonard has carelessly left his car keys in the bowl. Sheldon takes them out and heads down the stairs taking two stairs at a time his need to reach Amy heightening. It is a feeling in his gut that if he does not reach her soon something bad is going to happen. Sure he had been wrong before being dragged to a tattoo parlor is not dangerous per say, but the person she had been keeping company with certainly was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy looks out the window of her apartment watching for Sheldon to come walking up from the street. Mostly because he has never offered to spend the night at her place and it is exciting .She knows that it will take a bit longer for him to arrive but she is anxious for him to arrive. The chances of Emily boldly coming after her are slim but she can't help that feel Sheldon is right and she is the next person on Emily's hit list. As he would say what are the chances of him being wrong.

As she gazes out of the window she sees something that makes her blood run cold. Under the streetlight looking up at her apartment building is a red haired woman. Even from three floors up she can tell who it is and her stomach drops in fear. Amy runs from the window and turns off every light in the apartment then she huddles by the front door holding baseball bat she keeps for emergencies. Soon she hears knocking on the door and she holds her breath.

"Amy are you there?" Emily calls knocking again.

"Amy open up the door, I just want to talk okay! Raj sent me he wants us to clear the air." Emily calls.

"Open up , I am sorry Amy!" the knocking gets louder and Amy's heart is beating in her throat.

"Open up you frigid little cunt before I fucking knock this door down." She shouts then Amy hears her neighbor across the hall yell.

"Is something wrong do I need to call the police."

"No no problem, I was just leaving, sorry for disturbing you." Amy hears the door close and then she hears Emily say.

"I know you are in there, this is not over." Then the knocking stops and Amy sinks to the ground and starts sobbing she has never been so scared in her life. Then the door swings open and she screams and grabs her bat.

"Amy its me why are you on the floor and why is it so dark in here?" she hears Sheldon ask.

"Oh thank God, its you." She says popping up and grabbing him as tightly as she can. "She was here, just about ten minutes ago. She was knocking on the door and screaming at me. Sheldon I am so scared, how did you know she would come tonight?"

"I just knew, I guess you could say I had a gut feeling." Sheldon tells her.

"You don't have gut feelings." Amy sniffs into his shirt never so glad for his presence.

"When it comes to you, I do." He tells her lifting her head up and kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I thought that I posted this last week. I was like wow no one liked this chapter how disappointing. Then I went to read it to see if it was as bad as I was thinking and realized I had never posted it. So double updates this week yay!**

Raj wakes up feeling drugged and sluggish his mouth feels thick and his head is pounding and is surprised to see that he is still nude. After he had left Sheldon and Leonard apartment he had stopped by the liquor store and drank a half a bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka before returning to Emily at his apartment. The night is blur to him it feels like a dream sequence out of a horror movie. He remembers Emily wearing her red leather corset seeing two of her as she sashayed over to him and draped across his lap. Then it feels like reality weaves in with dream and he can't remember what actually happened. Did he spank her? Did she confess to both stealing Penny's phone and poisoning Sheldon? Or had he dreamed it after passing out.

Raj reaches over to Emily's spot on the bed and realizes that the spot is empty. He sits up and looks around the alarm clock says it is three in the morning. Maybe she had a nightmare and he was so passed out he did not notice when she left the bed. He gets up and pulls on some boxers and a t-shirt and walks onto the living room calling her name. Raj looks around but she is nowhere to be seen,a cold feeling creeps into his belly.

"There are things you need to know about Emily." He remembers Amy saying earlier

"What else did Amy say?" Emily had asked her voice icy cold and dangerous

Suddenly he feels the need to get a hold of Amy, if she could do that to Sheldon and Penny what would she do to Amy. Raj grabs his phone and dials Amy's number hoping he wakes up an annoyed Amy. The phone rings twice before Sheldon's voice picks up shocking Raj.

"What do you want." He answers.

"Sheldon?" he asks confused "Are you are Amy's place"

"Yes and there better be a good explanation for your girlfriend coming over to Amy's place tonight and scaring her half to death."

"Emily was over there?"

"Add that to the list of things that you are unaware of about your she devil girlfriend. Emily was here at midnight knocking on Amy's door and screaming. She scared Amy so bad I've only just got her calmed down."

"Why would Emily be banging on Amy's door at midnight?" Raj asks still feeling sluggish and confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine, maybe she wanted to poison or maybe she had something worse in mind, I don't know she didn't tell her. I do know one thing however you need to get your woman in line and keep her the fuck away from my Amy." Then the line goes dead and Raj stares at the phone stunned. Now he knows he has to be dreaming he has known Sheldon for a decade and he has never heard him say that word. If Sheldon even heard that word he would cover his ears like a kid at the movies. The worst he had ever heard him say was damn and bitch and even then he had only heard him say a handful of times. One thing he does know for sure that Sheldon is telling him the truth ,he does not lie. Yet he can still not make sense of it why would Emily be at Amy's place banging at her door. It had to do with why Amy would be at Emily's apartment, what did Amy know? Was Emily hiding something from him?

Raj picks up his phone and dials Emily it goes directly to voicemail. Raj feels useless impotent there is something going on and he needs to figure out what it is. So he calls Amy again now willing to hear what she has to say about Emily now. Raj dials the number but it rings once and her phone goes to voicemail. Not in the mood for being thwarted he calls her landline hoping Sheldon does not pick up again and Amy picks up this time.

"Rajesh what do you want." He hears Sheldon yell something in the background. " Sheldon is not very happy with you right now."

"Tell me why you were at Emily's apartment, tell me what you know Amy."Raj pleads with her.

"Raj there is a lot to explain and it is going to be a lot for you to take in. I think it best that I explain this all tomorrow at Howard and Bernadette's place."

"Amy please, I woke up and Emily is gone and she told me that it was her that put something in Sheldon's food to make him sick. She told me it was her that sent that picture out from Penny's phone please Amy I am just as scared as you are right now tell me what you know." He pleads to her.

"Raj, we have a plan bring Emily with you to the séance tomorrow."

"Amy, I don't know if that is going to be possibility…" but just then Emily bursts through his door looking like the devil herself and Raj hangs up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Emily stomps away from Amy's apartment building she is fuming, admittedly it had not been her best plan. Emily thought Amy trusted her enough still to let her in or at lest be curious enough for her side of the story to let her in. Emily sits on a bench near the building and thinks. There has to be another way in, perhaps she could call and pretend to be the hospital calling to say Sheldon was sick again. Then when she rushed out of her apartment she could stop her and make her come with her.

Just as the plan was formulating she sees a tall lanky figure walk past her walking with such purpose that he does not even notice her. Emily looks up and swears under her breath how the hell did he get here that fast. Emily watches as he disappears inside the building and then moves back under the streetlight and watches the window where she first saw Amy peer out of. Amy thought she had been so smart turning off all the lights buts she had already been spotted.

Emily watches intently until the dark window lights up again, then she watches until she sees Sheldon cross the window gesturing wildly. Then he disappears and the room goes dark again. Amy's brave paladin, her white knight always ready to swoop in and save the day.

"This isn't a fucking fairy tale" she seethes as she slinks back to her car and sits behind the wheel, She beats the steering wheel with her fists and screams as loud as she can. She hates not getting what she wants. She has to find out what that little bitch knows about her, whatever she knows Sheldon knows. She has to stop them she peels out of the parking space and wheels around, her phone starts ringing and she checks it. It is work, she has not been there in three days with all that is going on and she could care less. There were other hospitals other jobs, she was like a cat she always landed on her feet.

Emily finds herself driving in circles her mind going in a million different directions. She remembers what her father used to always say to her:

"You better learn to be nice ladybug 'cause you might not always be the smartest girl in the room."

He said it go her in girl scouts when she got in trouble for pinching Sally Mayfield. He said it to her at Sunday school when she had tripped Josh Corn. He said it to her one last time the morning she had returned from the cornfield.

"Well ladybug, what did you do to them that made them want to do that to you? You know your not always going to be the smartest girl in school. Better learn to make friends now before its too late."

Yet up until now she had always been the smartest girl, but she had a successor now. Amy was smarter and she was two steps ahead of her at all times. This should have been easy, Any was not even the target, it was her blonde headed bestie that had been the original quarry. Yet somewhere along the way her focus had shifted.

Maybe it was because Amy reminded her so much of herself back then. Emily had always made excuses for why she had been rejected by Penny. That she was not pretty enough to be her friend, that she was too smart and she was intimidated by her intelligence. Yet this little frumpy dump of a woman was her best friend. Emily had changed everything about herself to be accepted, and she was till the outcast. Yet Amy was accepted? It was a crock of sit, it wasn't fair and the connection that she originally felt with her was turning into pure hatred.

How could one person be filled with so much hate she mused, it consumed her as much as it fueled her. Emily hated Penny for what she did, hated Amy for being herself and still being loved, and she hated Sheldon for loving her. They would all pay every single last one of them, they were turning Raj against her. Raj was the only thing she had felt even close to love since her mother died. Even then she was not sure if she could even feel love if her heart allowed the emotion. Somehow she finds herself in front of the apartment building on Los Robles. Sheldon is gone and there is a good chance that Leonard is over at Penny's place. This could be her chance to gather a little intel place a few traps. Emily walks up the four flights of stairs and comes to rest in front of Sheldon's door. She reaches up around the door frame trying to feel for a key but finds none. Then she shakes the door handle and the door opens creakily to a dark apartment. Emily sneaks in quietly and tiptoes to Leonard's room and pushes the door open to peer inside, empty.

"Shouldn't be in such a rush should we?" Emily cackles and she goes to Sheldon"s desk where she finds his laptop. She pops it open and an image of Amy and Sheldon at prom appears. Amy staring soppily up at him clutching his arm for dear life.

"Gag me," Emily mutters as she presses on the keypad and finds that the computer is locked with a password. "What would one of the greatest minds of our century use as his password?" Emily muses. First she tries his birthday and then Amy's birthday , then a mixture of the two but it does not unlock. Emily checks his drawers too see if he has wrote it down anywhere then realizes how stupid that is to do. the man is a mathematician with an eidetic memory he would have no need to write down a password. Frustrated she gets up and walks into his bedroom it is so clean it is creepy.

Emily looks around the room ,she sits on his bed and opens up his nightstand. Inside is an unopened pack of condoms, chapstick, lotion, and a leather bound book.. Her first thought is that it is a bible but she knows he is not religious. Raj has told her about his devout christian mother, perhaps it is the vestiges of that upbringing? Emily picks it up and flips it open.

"Holy Shit." She says laughing " Boyfriend writes a diary like a teenage girl." Emily reads the heading of the first page. "Social interactions journal, lets see some of those social interactions." His writing was tidy and small most of the entires were fairly boring. December 12th spoke to Dr. Gablehauser about some staffing concerns, he asked me if I was serious, baffling I am always serious. Emily flips to the back of the book and reads the most recent entries.

The last one is dated May 12th two days ago.

Amy spent the nigh last night, she is in the shower as I write this, it is getting easier to sleep with her in the bed, I find I enjoy it now. She wants to go to Emily/Kathy apartment to confront her about her double life and her hostile actions. I think this would be foolish, Emily has proven herself to be a dangerous psychopath. I understand her need to protect Penny and Raj from whatever nefarious action she might deploy next. However it is my duty to protect Amy and I can not allow her to put herself in danger.

Emily's blood runs ice cold she feels like she is going to vomit, they know more then she even thought. They know who she is, they know about what was in her closet, they know everything that she has done.

Emily has to stop them from spilling her secrets, she just does not know how she is going to do it. One thing is clear to here though, she has to get to Raj first, make it seem like they are the ones torturing her. Emily pockets the journal and heads out the door with a determined look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard wake up and sees Penny sleeping peacefully beside him, and he smiles feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He gets up and tiptoes out of her room and across the hall to get ready for work. The first thing that he notices is that the apartment door is unlocked, it is not like Sheldon to not close up for the night. A pins and needles feeling sweeps over him as he surveys the apartment, Sheldon's computer is open on his desk.

"Sheldon?" he calls out uncertainly and when there is no answer he goes to his room. His bed is made but his bedside table drawer is open and it looks like its contents are strewn around the bed.

"What the hell?" he says out loud as he surveys the scene, just then Penny walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" he screams

"What the fuck!" Penny squeals dumping coffee all over him as she jumps backward.

"Oh god, shit that burns." Leonard whines as he wipes the coffee off of his face.

"Why did you scream at me?" Penny asks. "I was just bringing you some coffee."

"Something went on here last night, Sheldon is missing and his bedroom is ransacked."

"You call this ransacked?" Penny asks surveying the neat as a pin room.

"Well look his drawer has been emptied and its all over his bed. The apartment door as unlocked and his computer was open on his desk."

"Maybe the aliens came and took him back to his home planet?" Penny laughs.

"As likely as an explanation as any but I am still worried about him."

"Just call him then." Penny sighs

"Call him, right that is a good idea." Leonard says taking his cell phone out of his robe and dialing the number. "It is going straight to voicemail." He says to Penny and then he as he hears the new voicemail message he looks at his phone like it has just sprouted wings and his trying to fly away from him.

"What, whats going on?" Penny asks, and Leonard hits end call then redials the phone and hits speaker.

"Stop calling Raj, Stop calling me , Stop calling Amy, leave us the fuck alone!" She hears Sheldon's voice boom angrily.

"Oh my god? Did he just say what I think he said?"Penny says covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah, he is busting out the unforgivable curses. Penny I have known him a decade and he has never once used that word around me. Something bad is going on."

"What does Raj have to do with it? Do you think it has anything to do with what Amy told him last night? This has that red headed bitch all over it! I hate her so much, and she tearing our group apart. " Penny seethes.

"Try Amy, see if she answers her phone." Leonard says and Penny goes to retrieve her phone from her apartment. She walks back to Leonard and mouths:

"It's ringing." To him then she looks down at her phone and shakes her head before hitting end. "Same type of message, from Sheldon. Let me call her landline." Penny dials that and then hangs up the phone is frustration. "Busy signal."

"Let's just go over to her apartment." Leonard says worried about his friend. Penny leaves the apartment to get dressed and Leonard goes to his room dressing as quickly as possible. He goes to the bowl beside the door to retrieve his keys he knows he left there last night. Leonard sees that they are missing and swears under his breath.

"Penny you are going to have to drive." He calls walking into her apartment. "Looks like Sheldon went joyriding again."


	15. Chapter 15

Howard sits alone at the lunch table at work he checks his watch it is almost 9:30 , way past time for Sheldon and Leonard to be at work, Raj is M.I.A as well. Howard picks at his bagel half-heartedly. Now more then ever he needed his friends and lately his friends were nowhere to be seen. For so long it seemed like his life was the one that was going somewhere. He was the first to get married, he went to outer space, now his friends life's were speeding up and his was slowing down.

Every day for almost a decade the guys had met at this table and had breakfast together and lately it seemed like it was happening less and less. They were drifting apart just when Howard needed them the most. He expected it from Leonard he knew that one day he would get married and move to a house in a neighborhood with better schools. That one day his commute would be so long that he would eat breakfast while driving and pull up to work in a mini-van after dropping his kids off at school. He even expected it from Raj, he knew than once he met a girl that Raj would ditch him in a heart beat. Pay back for all the times he had done it to him. It was Sheldon that shocked him the most, somehow he thought even after everyone else grew up and moved on Sheldon would be that last person sitting at that table. Yet here he was the proverbial cheese standing alone.

Howard checks his watch again and decides that wherever they are that are not going to be coming to the cafeteria today. Howard gets up and pitches his tray of uneaten food into the garbage. Bernadette would be mad at him for not eating, but he just has not been hungry lately, just too sad to eat. Ever since Ma died he has had this aching emptiness this void that can't be filled.

Howard was a thirty four year old orphan and he felt every bit of he knows that her ghost is not haunting the house, that wherever she went she is no longer here on this earth. But his heart wants to believe otherwise, like when Harry asked Nearly Headless Nick if Severus could be a ghost. It was just not her time to go, she was so young , and there was so much she still had to see and do. It kills him that she never got to see grandchildren. Secretly he is angry at Bernadette for that, how hard would it have been to give his mother a tiny slice of joy by having a baby. Now if they ever did have a baby it would never know his grandmother, or his grandfather.

He knows that this séance tonight is ridiculous ,that is that it Is less paranormal and more Bernadette trying to placate him. But he really wants the gang all together like old times it will be fun, like a Halloween party in May. It has given him something to look forward too, in a week bleakness. As he walks to his lab he decides to call Raj and see where he is, he picks up on the first ring.

"What." He says testily.

"Hello Mr. Sunshine." Howard says confused.

"What do you want Howard I have had a rough night." Raj says and Howard can her Emily screaming in the background.

"What is her problem." Howard asks trying to decipher what Emily is screaming.

"Ask Sheldon and Amy." He says sighing. "Listen Howard I got to go, I will see you tonight." Raj says disconnecting abruptly Howard stares down at the phone dumbfounded. He is about to call Leonard when he sees him power past him in the hall his messenger bag jiggling against his hip. Leonard does not look up and continues his brisk pace through the hall coffee in hand.

"Leonard wait up!" Howard calls jogging after him Leonard stops and looks up at him with a sour expression on his face. "Leonard you are awfully late, where is Sheldon?" he asks.

"Ask Sheldon about it." He says grumpily stomping down the hall again and Howard stops him and grabs his shoulder.

"I am getting a little tired of that answer man, tell me what is going on." Howard pleads with him, and Leonard softens a little.

"I am sorry Howard, it has just been a rough morning. Sheldon stole my car again and I had to go get it from him. Then when I got there he was raving like a lunatic about Emily being evil and out to murder us all. Amy was no help, usually she is the sane one but they were both flipping out. I mean I know Emily stole Penny"s phone, but kill people?"

"Where are they now?"

"I left them at Amy's, I don't know it looked like he had been up all night long and so had she. I am worried about them, like maybe they are going through some sort of joint psychosis." Leonard tells him running his had through his dark curls.

"What makes you say that?" Howard asks.

"Just check Sheldon's voicemail." Leonard tells him hurrying away, Howard picks up his phone and dials Sheldon's number. It goes straight to voicemail and Howard stares at his phone stunned. "Did he just say…"

"Yep!" Leonard says walking down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon walks into his apartment he hears soft moans coming from the couch and he rolls his eyes. This is his apartment too and he should not have to be subjected to explicit sexual content. The way Leonard and Penny carried on sometimes, honestly it was like living in a brothel.

"Alright guys, you can stop now." He says walking over to the couch but instead of Leonard and Penny he sees Leonard and Amy. Leonard is sitting in his spot with Amy straddling him her breasts pressed against his face,

"Sorry buddy, if you don't use it you lose it." Leonard tells him grips Amy's ample rear end and moves it up and down.

"I just could not wait any longer, Sheldon." Amy tells him throwing her her back and moaning " it's just that Leonard"s IQ is just so much bigger then yours."

"It's not the only thing that is so much bigger." he laughs and Sheldon stomps over to him rage filling his being as he wraps his hands around his throat and squeezes. Throttling him , Leonard gasps for air as he shakes the life out of him his eyes go blank. Amy screams terrified as he knocks her off him and onto the ground. Sheldon hears a sickening crack and he looks down to see Amy's naked body covered in blood curled on the floor. Leonard falls lifeless to the couch as he lets him go and moves to the floor to cradle Amy's body. Sheldon sobs uncontrollably tears mixing with blood, salt and iron coating his mouth as he bites into his fist to stifle a scream.

Sheldon wakes up in a cold sweat, the sun from the window streaming into Amy's bedroom blinding him he covers his eyes as he sits up. He checks his watch nearly ten in the morning he should have been at work hours ago. Then he remembers that he is not going today, he looks around and sees that Amy is nowhere to be seen. The last thing he remembers is her suggesting that they lay down after Leonard had come over and screamed at him.

It had been such a long weird night, such a long weird week, he wants everything just to go back to normal. Yet somehow he senses that things are irrevocably broken, that the friendships forged in their little group are being tested to their absolute limits. The way Leonard had spoken to him this morning , refusing to believe him, even though the evidence was stacked up. Treating him like a wayward teenager who had stolen his car for kicks and giggles, not like a man whose lady love was in empirical danger. Then his use of language over the phone to Raj and then on his voice mail. Sheldon gad only ever uttered the word in his mind in the direst of circumstances, yet last night it had fallen out of his lips like it was nothing.

The dream is still haunting him, what could have made him have such a vivid and horrible dream. The fight with Leonard is surely what triggered his terrifying dream he can still hear her moan the crack of her skull as it spilt open. He finds that he is shaking just remembering her nude body covered in blood. Amy walks in and she can tell immediately that something is wrong and she rushes over to him.

"What is wrong." She asks sitting in the bed next to him.

"I had a bad dream, it is nothing don't worry about it." He says getting up and walking away.

"Sheldon, talk to me…"

"I… It is too horrifying… You might think less of me."

"I would never think less of you, Sheldon I more then anyone know how a bad dream can affect you. I get night terrors all the time, talk to me." He relents and sits on the bed and begins to tell her about the dream. She listens without saying a word and when he is finished she looks at him sympathetically.

"You, must think I am some depraved mad man now… I am no better then Emily having these thoughts in my head."

"Sheldon, it was a dream you would never choke the life out of Leonard. You have lived with him for a decade, if you have not done it by now then you never will." Amy says trying to inject some humor into the situation.

"That is not the point, the point is that the thought must me in there somewhere for it to manifest itself in a dream like that ."

"It is this situation that is making you have these dreams, finding out about Emily, her knocking at my door last night, Leonard yelling at you this morning… It is putting you under stress messing with your thoughts. There is no way you would ever hurt me or Leonard."

"I would hurt him if…. I saw what I saw in my dream… I really feel like, I could… That I would not hesitate." He says and the weight admission hangs in the air.

"Well you are never, going to see that so the point is moot." Amy tells him looking up at him and it feels like there is a charge in the air. The electricity between them is palpable as he gazes down at her his eyes flitting from her mouth to her eyes. Amy knows he is about to kiss her, that this kiss has the potential to be so much more but just as his mouth his about to land on her lips the phone rings and the spell is broken.

"Hello?" Amy says annoyed picking up the phone off of its cradle.

"I'll bring her tonight, I just hope you know what you are doing." Raj whispers into the phone before hanging up.

"Come on." Amy tells Sheldon getting up. "We have a lot to do in a short amount of time."

"Operation take down Sally is a go?" He says referring to the code name they came up with for exposing Emily.

"It's a go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily had tore into the apartment last night like Cruella De Ville on the hunt for puppies. For the first time Raj had seen her without his rose tinted love goggles on and he did not know if he liked what he saw very much. Raj was not afraid to admit that he was a shallow man. While he would love to be like Sheldon and fall in love for the right reasons, he knew he could not. As much as he would love to meet his Amy, a woman who would love and cherish him no matter his faults if that first rush of attraction was not there it would not happen.

Amy had talked Emily up, about her love of quilting and medieval literature but if he had met her and she had been a clone of Amy he would not have pursued her. It was her fire engine red hair, her green eyes that could not be found in nature and long lean pilates perfected body that kept him going back. As she banged through the door it was like he was seeing a different person, her hair was dull and her dark roots were showing. She was wearing glasses and as she got in his face to scream to him about what jerks his friends were he say they were grey and colorless not green at all. Emily was never a big eater, but lately she was not eating at all and her clothes hung off her, and her face was gaunt and angular. She looked bad, she looked like she was falling apart.

"Look at this Raj! Look at fucking this!" She screamed thrusting the diary into his hands, flipping it open to the last page written on. First there is an entry dated May 12th

Amy spent the night last night, she is in the shower as I write this, it is getting easier to sleep with her in the bed, I find I enjoy it now. She wants to go to Emily/Kathy apartment to confront her about her double life and her hostile actions. I think this would be foolish, Emily has proven herself to be a dangerous psychopath. I understand her need to protect Penny and Raj from whatever nefarious action she might deploy next. However it is my duty to protect Amy and I can not allow her to put herself in danger.

"Emily where did you get this? This is Sheldon's social interaction journal, why do you have this?"

"From his bedroom, because I knew that they were out to get me look read the next one." Emily asserts.

Planted false evidence at Emily's apartment that will prove to Amy and Raj that Emily is a dangerous psychopath. I can not have the red haired she devil trying to steal Amy's attention away from me. Raj gulps as he reads the last entry that he knows is a fake. Not only is not at all Sheldon's style , but it is painfully obvious that the printing was faked. It is a close approximation to the precise, tiny, clipped way Sheldon writes but he knows it is not his. It finally dawns on him, Emily is not just weird and quirky. Emily is weird and dangerous ,that this is not normal ,any of it. That her actions over the past couple of weeks are beyond the pale.

"Emily, I know Sheldon did not write this." Raj says calmly, flipping the book closed and handing it to her. " I also know that you were banging at Amy's door tonight you want to tell me about that?" He is surprised when the book she is holding hits him upside the head with a loud thwack. He stares at he stunned, her violence had always been accidental before. Never not even in his childhood has he been hit out of anger.

"Fuck you!" She screams. "How fucking dare you accuse me forging an entry in his diary of a wimpy kid! Do you think I am crazy or something?"

"Right now, yeah, I would say you are out of your god damn mind." Raj tells rubbing his head where the book hit. "I know that you were at Amy's place, got Sheldon so riled up he was dropping f-bombs."

"F- bombs? What are you a fucking toddler! Just say fuck for christsakes, even your pussy willow friend is saying them now!"

"Fine you are fucking crazy and you need to stay away from Amy ."

"Why are you on Amy's fucking side what do you want to fuck her?" Emily asks vehemently then her voice turns soft and baby like. "That is it isn't it? You want to fuck her? Have your dick be the first to discover her tight pussy. I am sorry Raj, when I was in his desk drawer I found a pack of condoms. So if he did not fuck her last night night then he will soon." Raj is shocked by her words it is crass even for her.

"I don't have to take this!" He says going to the bedroom and slamming the door, but she follows.

"That is, it isn't Raj, you want to be the first to discover what it is like in there? Think it will break your dick off?" Emily continues, Raj balls his fists up at his sides. Never before has he wanted to hit a woman. But as she sets off another barrage of insults he wants nothing more than to shut her up. He takes a deep breath and, once again leaves the room trying to get away from her and her nasty mouth.

"Emily I need you to leave." Raj says pointing her to the door and she stops like he has just slapped her and falls to the ground.

"I knew you would get sick of me eventually, I knew once I showed you who I really was you would run away screaming."

"Emily you hit me with a book! You are saying horrible things about me wanting to be with a woman who is like a sister to me! You from the looks of it broke into my best friends apartment and stole his diary. You have crossed so many lines Emily, I just don't know how we can continue."

"I only did it because I love you Raj! They are going to try and take you away from me! They are trying to poison you tell you all these horrible things about me. I am sorry it just made me lose my mind a little. You are right, I have crossed a line. What can I do to make it up to you."

"Tell me everything Emily…. Tell me the truth." Raj says.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning."

They stay up all night talking, she tells him a whole story about how she used to me called Katherine. That she grew up in Louisiana in a huge old house how her parents had died when she was young living her to live with her eccentric but loving grandmother and the whole thing sounds like the plot of True Blood to him and he does not think it has an ounce of truth. The way she recites the lines mechanically like a bad actress. The over outpouring of emotion over certain lines, would give Shatner a run for his money.

"Then why were you so upset with Sheldon and Amy." He asks her.

"That time in my life was very painful for me, and I don't like it being brought up." Sh tells him.

"Why, did you poison Sheldon and steal Penny's phone?"

"It was a just pranks Raj, you know little get to know you funny games, I never meant to hurt anyone. I swear I would never intentionally hurt anyone Raj." She says and he smiled at her.

"Then why don't you come to this thing with me tonight, this silly little séance. You can explain to everyone it was just a big misunderstanding that you never meant to hurt anyone." Raj says smiling pleasantly and she frowns.

"Raj they don't want me there."

"Nonsense you will explain that this whole thing was just a serious of unfortunate events and Sheldon and Amy will apologize to you and you will apologize to them. Then we all end up being the best of friends." Raj tells her wanting the real story, knowing Sheldon and Amy have it. He knows it might be dangerous bringing her over there. That bringing Emily to them will be like feeding the lambs to the lion but he has to try. Raj just hopes that whatever Amy has up her sleeve, that she knows what she is doing. Or they might all be in danger, he knows now how seriously unhinged Emily is.

**Thank you so much for reading and all the kind words I have gotten from this weird little brain baby of mine. I put so much into this story with planning and research I really appreciate the love I get back. Just two chapters left**


	16. Chapter 16

The song for this chapter is Hurt by NIN and Mother Mother by Tracy Bonham

Emily thinks Raj bought the story she told him last night. In her mind she is a very convincing actress. The story had snippets of truth growing up in the farmhouse, feeling like an orphan.A

Raj had so may questions and she tried to answer them all. Hoping that she was not slipping up and messing up the story with multiple retellings.

After staying up all night and talking it out Raj is exhausted. Passed out of the couch with Cinnamon curled up on his back, sound asleep. Such a peaceful scene it would touch her is she didn't hate that damn dog so much. Emily has daydreams of punting the hairy little beast out of window.

Emily has not slept in almost forty eight hours but she is wide awake and wired. A kinetic energy surging through her making her edgy. Penny is officially on the back burner for now , she has to find a way to get to Amy. None of her tricks have worked and she doubts Amy will fall for any of her other mind games. Amy is too smart for mind games, she is unlikely to have nudes on her phone, and she probably won't be accepting and dinner invitations from her anytime soon.

Emily can think of only one weakness Amy has, but getting to him will be just as tricky. She thinks of what she told Raj and it is all true, she would love to be the first one to claim him. Emily would love to take that away from Amy. She thinks about the box of condoms that he had in bedside table, one does not buy those unless one intends on using them. Maybe he just does not want to use them with Amy, I mean they had been together five years and had never had sex. Myabe it was not that he did not want it all, he just did not want it with Amy.

Emily remembers the whispered snide remark Amy made to Bernadette the first time they all had dinner together.

"I am with him for four years and nothing she is with him for five minutes and he is taking his pants off." At the time the jealousy had bothered her. Emily certainly had not asked him to show her anything .If she was going to infiltrate the group she would need at least one of the female members to like her and the best bet had been Amy.

Sheldon never did swing by her office, Amy must have had a sit down with him about appropriate behavior. Maybe she would offer her services to him again? Though now she doubts he would trust her, no there has to be another way to get to him.

Emily likes challenges that other people mark as impossible, it gives her a thill to conquer the unconquerable. The problem with Sheldon and Amy seems like one of those problems, they are like a tag team. You almost never see one with out the other one nearby.

As much as she is dreading going to this stupid little séance tonight it might be just the thing she needs to set her plan into motion. If she can separate the power couple and seduce Sheldon she just might be able to break Amy. Then once Amy is broken she can refocus her energies on her original quarry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Sheldon sit on the couch in Amy's apartment, each time she attempts to explain her plan to him he gets more and more leery. Amy is focused though and when she gets like this he knows there is no plea or supplication he can issue that can change her mind. Right now her bright green eyes are focused on him boring straight through him. He can't say no to her as much as he wants too,but he does not know how he will ever go through with it.

"Amy I think your confidence in me for this endeavor is woefully misplaced." Sheldon sighs leaning back into the couch and closes his eyes.

"Nonsense, you can do this with your eyes closed." Amy tells him and he opens his eyes and blinks at her.

"I don't think my seducing Emily is going to be as easy as you are making it out to be." He says annoyed and Amy scoots over closer to him.

"You are not going to be seducing her, she will be the seductress in this. All you have to do is act like you are falling for her tricks. Then when it looks really bad we I will bring Raj in to see her with you. Raj will see how horrible she is and we will explain everything else."

"How are you so sure that she is going to try and seduce me?"

"She wants to get to me, she has tried everything else to do it and has thus far been unsuccessful. Emily knows what my achilles heel is and its you. Around you my normally perfectly rational mind turns to mush and I go a little crazy. If I concede that part before she can take it from me then she can not effect me."

"I really don't want to do this Amy." He says looking up at her with baleful eyes.

"I know believe me it will be hard to watch. In the end though I have to believe it will be worth it. We have to break the spell she has on Raj if we are going to extricate her from out little circle."

"Can't we just explain to Raj how awful she is and make him see reason?"

"If Raj had come to you when we first started dating and told you that you had to break up with my because I was a crazy psychopath how would you have reacted?"

"I would have asked for some proof, about the psychopath part… I already knew you were crazy." He says smiling at her and knocking into her with his shoulder and she knocks him back.

"You are not winning any contests for worlds most sane person either." She tells him.

"I am not insane, my mother had me tested." He smirks at her and she looks up at him and raises a hand to touch his face staring into his eyes and the moment seems to hang in the air. Pregnant with emotion and the unspoken words between them.

"I think she should have gotten a second opinion." She deadpans biting her lip trying to ease the tension in the air. Suddenly his lips are on hers fervent and hungry. Sheldon presses her back against the couch covering his body with hers.

"I couldn't do this with anyone but you." He murmurs against her mouth.

"Good." She says kissing him deeper massage her tongue against his making him groan.

"You are asking me to do this with Emily." He says moving his mouth down kissing her neck. "I don't think I can do that."

"Please don't do this with her!" Amy squeaks. "All I want you do is go along with her if she tries to lure you away. Don't let it get past a closed mouth kiss and that is only in a desperate situation. I will rescue before it gets too out of hand, believe me these lips are only mine." She says pulling his face to hers and kissing him deeply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily and Raj pull up to Howard's house and he puts his hand on hers before they exit the car.

"Just remember be yourself, and explain to everyone what happened and they will forgive you." He tells her and she looks up at him and smiles. She does not need anyones forgiveness, they can all fuck off and go to hell. But she had to fake it, she thinks of one of her favorite quotes "sometimes even smiling makes my face ache." Her whole body aches with the effort to act like nothing is wrong. If he could feel an ounce of what she feels, he would understand. Understand the pain she goes through every day of just being her.

They walk in the house and everyone else is already gathered in the living room sitting. They are all chatting happily until they enter then collectively they all stop and stare at them. Emily is used to being hated, to being singled out but this effects her more than any high school shunning. She can feel the hate coming off every single member of their tight knit group in waves.

"Hey ever walk into a room an know everyone hates you?" she jokes.

"We don't hate you Emily." Amy says always the mediator.

"Speak for yourself." Penny mutters to Bernadette and they stare at her with matching death looks.

"Listen, I fucked up! I will admit it I was trying to become one of the gang." Emily says pleading. "I thought I was just doing funny little get to know you pranks. I had no idea it would have such a negative impact on your lives"

"You sent out nude photos of me and poisoned Sheldon!" Penny says.

"Well we never proved I was poisoned." Sheldon says judiciously. "It could have been something I ate." And everyone turns to stare at him. "Maybe we should give Emily a second chance."

"Thank you, Sheldon listen I am really sorry! Let's just all start fresh. I mean we are all here for Howard anyway right?"

"Right." Bernadette says still looking at her wearily. "So let's get this undead party started." She says getting up. She is in a full skirt and a peasant blouse like a little fortune teller.

"Warning, Bernadette pulled out all the stops tonight guys ." Howard tells them as he gets up and follows her retreating back into the dining room.

Bernadette as pulled out all the stops for the séance tonight it looks like a fortune tellers lair inside the dinning room. All the lamps are covered with scarves and she has covered the table in several colorful table clothes. One the table there are candles of all shapes and sizes lit and incense is burning making the air thick and cloying.

"Welcome to Madame Bernadette's palace of the unknown." Bernadette intones as she ushers everyone inside the dining room. "Tonight we are going to try and speak with the dead!" she says dramatically as everyone takes their seats around the table. Amy purposely positions Sheldon and Emily next to each other taking her seat next to Raj. Making the seating arrangement boy, girl boy, girl, with Bernadette at the helm of the table.

"Everyone join hands, I will need everyones spirits in tune with each others to make this work." Bernadette says holding out her hands to each side of her impressively. Howard grabs her left and and Penny grabs her right. "Now everyone join your hands together and close your eyes and try to picture Howard's mother. Once you have her in your mind's eye hold her there for as long as possible.

Everyone around the table joins hands and Emily grabs Sheldon's hand running her hands down his long fingers before interlocking her hand with his.

"I am sorry you must hate this." She whispers to him.

"It's complete Hogwash." Sheldon mutters.

"I mean the hand holding, I know that this kind of stuff is hard for you." Emily clarifies.

"Oh, it is not so bad when you have a pleasant partner." He says smiling at her and she tilts her head.

"You're not so bad yourself." She whispers to him cutting her eyes at Amy who is sitting three chairs down. This might be easier then she thought it would be. Maybe this pairing wasn't as solid as everyone thought it would was.

"Do you have the image of Debbie Wolowitz conjured?" Bernadette asks "Now I want you to try and project her image from your mind into the air."

"I barely remember what she looks like." Emily whispers to Sheldon. "Besides she is doing this all wrong, she should have asked me to do it. I love this kind of stuff."

"I am sure you are well versed in all manner of freaky things." He says and Emily hears a hint of seduction in his voice. The way he is 'freaky' in his deep Texas drawl sends a shiver down her spine in spite of herself.

"I am an expert on getting freaky." She whispers running her foot up his pant leg and he gulps loudly.

"I need to go to the restroom." He announces loudly getting up breaking the spell of silence in the room.

"Oh alright, everyone take a break and we will try again in a moment." Bernadette sighs and everyone rises and starts moving around. Raj and Amy go into the kitchen to help Bernadette set up some refreshments and Leonard and Penny move stay in the dining room with Howard who is looking stricken talking to him quietly.

"Are there two bathrooms in this house?" she asks him.

"Yeah, there is one down the hall and then there is one upstairs second door on the right." Howard tells her. Emily heads out the door, something tells her that Sheldon will be in the upstairs one, she sneaks upstairs and hears water running in the bathroom. Knocking on the door and calling softly through the door:

"Sheldon, it is Emily let me in." he opens the door and Emily rushes inside shutting the door and leaning against it. "So I could not help but notice we shared a moment down there." She says walking slowly over to him.

"Yes, I agree a moment was shared." He says nervously liking his lips.

"You don't have to be shy you can tell me if you want a real woman, I understand." She says throwing her arms around his neck and walking him forward so that he is leaning against the bathroom counter.

"What about Raj?" he asks as she hitches a leg around his waist.

"What about Amy." She whispers in his ear leaning in close to him. Then dragging her mouth over so it is almost touching his. "I can show you things Amy can only dream of." She breathes running a finger down his chest. When the door is flung open revealing Raj and Amy standing in the door frame.

"A-ha!" Amy says triumphantly and Sheldon immediately shimmies away from Emily to stand by Amy.

"Emily, what are you doing? What was that?" Raj asks covering his face with his hands.

"You were right Amy, she did everything just like you said she would." He tells her smiling down at her.

"Oh please, you wanted it." She scoffs at him." I could tell by your face."

"I don't think you were seeing the same thing we did." Raj tells her "He looked like a terrified mouse being backed into a corner by a cat."

"I told him what to do, what to say, he was just following my instructions." Amy tells her crossing her arms over her chest.

" You were trying to see if I would hit on Sheldon? Don't you see it they are the ones doing it all along. Don't you see how evil and manipulative she is Raj?"Emily says feeling cornered, it is the cornfield all over again only this time it is the nerds who are taunting her.

"Emily you are the one who took the bait, all to willingly. After our conversation where you told me that you wanted to be the first woman to have sex with him… Well Emily think about it what other conclusions can I draw?" Sheldon looks at Raj shocked this is news to him and Amy crosses her arms and glares at Emily with hate in her eyes.

"Raj I told you that was just pillow talk, I was being kinky."

"Kindly keep my name out of your mouth when you do your bedroom games." Sheldon says annoyed.

"Emily I have known something was off for a long time. I know everything you told me last night was total bull shit. Amy has just told me everything, about who you really are, Kathy, about the cornfield and Penny, about the newspaper articles in your closet. So Kathy why don't you just come clean and we can get you the help that you need"

"I am being set up… being tricked and you don"t fucking see it!" she screams and the room feels like it is spinning. That familiar feeling of like she could shoot lighting out of her hands overtakes her. Who these people think they are cornering her like this, if they knew anything about her they should know that this is a terrible fucking idea.

When she was little she would get angry like this and feel the same palpable energy. She would lay on her bed and feel that energy coursing through her body. The lamp in her room would flicker, in surges turning extra bright then fading to blackness then back again. It was a ballerina lamp and in the sputtering light of the bulb the dancers haughty face was cast into shadow making her look evil. After one of these episodes Emily threw the lamp against the wall smashing it into pieces sending the room into blackness. That did not stop the phenomena however and what ever lamp she got would flicker on and off. Once she locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. It was when her father would not let her go to the school lock in. She remembers staring into the mirror the bare bulb in the farmhouse bathroom flickering on and off. Then when she screamed "I hate you" to her father it surged all at once and blacked out.

The only person she ever told about it was her psychiatrist and she told her that it was impossible. That there was no way that a human could makes lights flicker by feeling extreme emotion. That most likely it was just a hallucination brought on by her bi-polar disorder. That she was seeing things that weren't there and if she got her medication in balance it would stop. Emily wishes she could be here now as a surge of power rips from her body making all the lights flicker then burst all at once. Not just burn out like before but burst in their sockets sending glass shards in the air. The house is thrown into darkness all at once there is a chorus of screams and gasps that echo throughout the house.

"No one move everyone stay just where you are!" Sheldon says authoritatively, and Emily knows that without a doubt Amy is clinging to him a like a spider monkey. Cling all you want now she thinks as she slinks along the hall like a cat in the dark. This might very well be your last night together.


	17. Chapter 17

**The last chapter, thank you to everyone who as read this and given your support. Esp Vamplover669 who has been my research assistant and muse and Notjustsomekindofnerd who has been a huge help.**

When the lights went out Leonard and Penny were in the dining room waiting for everyone to come back and continue the séance. The lights were already off in the dining room so they were confused when they heard the yell go through the house. Getting up and peeking out the door into the living room they see that all in the lights in the house are off.

"Uh-oh we better find Sheldon he is probably freaking out." Leonard sighs.

"Why, I thought he had a disaster preparedness kit and practiced for emergencies all the time."Penny asks nonplussed.

"At the apartment yes, without his evacuation plan and bag filled with road flares he is probably flipping out." Leonard sighs. "We got to find him before he does something like start a bonfire in the middle of the living room."

"I highly doubt Sheldon would light a dangerous fire in the house but if you are worried lets go find him." Penny says picking up a menorah from the table and handing it to Leonard. They walk out of the room and look around.

"Do you think he went to the upstairs bathroom or downstairs bathroom." Leonard asks her.

"I will check the downstairs one and you check upstairs for him." Penny says.

"You don't have a menorah." Leonard says and Penny pulls out her phone and flashes the screen at him.

"This should be enough light to see into a bathroom with, works for me in the middle of the night at home." She laughs.

"Alright, just meet me upstairs when you are done checking." He says heading up the stairs and Penny goes down the hall holding her phone out. The light is dim but Penny is able to make her way down the hall and into Mrs. Wolowitz's guest bathroom. Penny knocks on the door.

"Sheldon?" she calls against the door when she hears no answer she moves away but then she thinks she hears a muffled sound from inside. "Sheldon?" she calls pushing the door and it swings open she holds out her phone as she walks inside shining it around the room. The last time she was in here it had been filled with porcelain clowns. Bernadette had gotten rid of all put one of the little guys who was sitting on the counter staring up at her. She picks him up and in the shadowy light from her phone he looks sinister with his bright red painted mouth. She picks it up and shudders taking in its slightly crossed eyes and bright pink hair.

"I'm going to call you bloody Mary." She tells it setting down, remembering how her sister and brother would torture with that game when she was younger. Locking her in the bathroom house and screaming bloody Mary through the door. Penny used to be so scared that a ghost would come through the mirror that she would bang on the door and cry until they let her out. Silly she thinks now, there is no such thing as Bloody Mary. Almost as a dare to herself she stares confidently into the mirror and says the words that used to terrify her.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody…ahhh!" she screams as she sees a figure of a woman come up behind her in the mirror. Then a hand reaches behind her and covers her mouth, she hears a voice whisper in her ear.

"Oh Penny, don't you know that is just a fairy tale? There are things much scarier in the world than Bloody Mary." Then she blacks out as something hits her hard over the head. When she comes too she is sitting in the bathtub and her hands are bound behind her back with duct tape and her ankles are bound together too. She feels something tickle down her forehead and does not know if it is blood or water from the shower head.

"Why are you doing this?" Penny asks as Emily gets in the tub and sits cross legged in front of her.

"Don't you know sweetie?" then she giggles. "Sweetie is what you call everyone right? Well everyone but me… I have never been your sweetie."

"I don't even know you, please why are you doing this to me? I am sorry I made out with Raj like five years ago." Penny pleads

"I guess your little bestie never got around to telling you. To busy with her boyfriend now to worry about her best friend I suppose."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Penny spits at her.

"You see you do know me… you know me very well… Does the name Kathy Geiger ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah.. did you know her? Are you like her sister or something?" Penny asks. "Look I am sorry for what happened to her but that was almost twelve years ago. If you remember Kathy was not hurt or anything just a little scared and I feel really bad about it now. Kids do stupid things sometimes, things they later come to regret. I am truly sorry for my part in it okay?" Penny pleads.

"Oh sweetie I wish I could believe you… but you see you did hurt Kathy. Kathy died that day in the cornfield."

"No she did not she was in school the next day." Penny says stubbornly.

"Her shell may have been present put her soul was dead." Emily says sadly.

"Are you… you are Kathy? Look I am so sorry please believe me I was a bitch back then but I have learned so much and I am not the same person that I was back then . From the bottom of my heart I am sorry."

"I used to love you so much… pretty pretty Penny… everyone loved you… to know you was to love you. Just a beautiful ray of sunshine lighting up the halls of the school. I did not want to block your light… I just wanted your rays to touch me just a little… Just enough so people would finally see me too… like what you did for Amy, you just touched her a little with your light and everyone began to love her." Emily says tilting her head and smiling at Penny.

"I never touched Amy with any light… she met Sheldon and…" but Emily puts her finger to Penny"s lips to shush her.

"Why couldn't you do that for me huh? No with me you tie me up and leave me in the middle of a cornfield to be eaten by crows! Do you know I still dream about it Penny? Every night when I close my eyes I am there again being crucified… waking up with the crows on my shoulder.. hearing my screams echo throughout that empty field." Emily screams at her tears streaming down her face.

"Emily… Kathy… I am so sorry…please forgive me." Penny says starting to cry.

"Forgive you? I forgave you a long time ago… now forget? That is another thing entirely." Emily says leaning over and kissing Penny on the lips. Pulling her hair back roughly and separating her lips with her tongue. "I remember everything " she whispers in her ear as she pulls away. Then she gets out of the tub and switches the water on. Emily grabs the duct tape from the counter and wraps a thick layer around her mouth. "Wouldn't want you making noise riling the whole house up now would we?" Emily tells her patting her on the head sweetly, then knocking her backward violently making Penny see stars .

"Now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Emily tells her as she leaves the room. Penny tries to get up but with her ankles and hands bound it is useless. Penny sends a prayer into the air that someone will think to check on her before the water falling on her head drowns her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment the room went black everyone screamed, Howard louder than anyone. Howard and Bernadette are in the kitchen together.

"Is this supposed to happen?" he asks panicked. "Is this part of your séance?" he asks Bernadette.

"No this was not in the plan for tonight the power must have gone out." She says digging in the kitchen drawer for a flashlight.

"The power is not out, look the oven time is still right." Then he opens up the fridge. "The light in the fridge still works." He says opening and closing it to demonstrate.

"So what every bulb in the house burned out at once?" she asks turning on the flashlight and turning it on, then she digs out another flashlight and hands it to him.

"I sense you are joking but I can"t think of any other explanation." He sighs turning on his flashlight and putting it under his chin. "It is spine-chilling, unearthly, maybe Ma doesn't want you trying to resurrect her." Howard says in his best creepy voice.

"Howie stop there has to be a perfectly logical explanation now lets go find everyone else and get them in the dining is the only room with any light because the candles are still lit in there." They walk through the kitchen and find that the dining room is empty. One of the menorahs holding candles is missing from the middle of the table.

"Someone exploring the house with the lights off?" Howard asks her.

"I don't know but this is starting to get really creepy." Bernadette tells him.

"Come on let's go see where everyone went." Howard tells her holding out his flashlight in front of him. "I think I hear voices upstairs." He whispers looking up.

"Okay, you lead the way." Bernadette tells him pushing him forward.

"You don't want to split up?" Howard asks.

"Are you crazy? Have you ever seen a horror movie? No we are sticking together." Bernadette says annoyed.

"Fine, point taken he says as he shines his flashlight up the stairs." They see eight points of light disappear down the hall.

"Well there is the menorah." Bernadette says as they climb up the stairs.

"Yeah well who is holding it?" Howard asks as they round the corner and see everyone standing in front of the guest bathroom. Leonard is holding the menorah and shaking his head everyone else looks like they are arguing in the flickering in the candle light.

"What"s going on guys?" Bernadette asks walking over.

"Yay are we switching the séance to up here?" Howard asks.

"Might as well these guys are claiming the lights are out because Emily went all Carrie and made all the lights burst in their sockets." Leonard says.

"It is true dude she screamed and then all the lights flickered then got really bright and burst. Look at the one right under where he was standing." Raj says grabbing the flashlight from Howard and shining it on the burst bulb and the shards of glass on the floor.

"Sheldon you can't possibly believe this too." Leonard asks him and he shakes his head yes.

"I believe what I can prove and with my own eyes I saw that, she devil blow out the lights right after she tried to have her way with me."

"Wait… what..?" Howard and Leonard say together

"Sheldon and I were trying to prove to Raj that Emily was evil and we let her try and seduce Sheldon so we could set a trap. Little did I know Raj had already figured out that she was not who she said she was."

"Then who is she?" Leonard asks

"Kathy Geiger." Amy tells him.

"Wait? Emily is actually cornfield Kathy?" Bernadette asks.

"Who is that?" Howard asks.

"When Penny was a teenager her and her friends dragged a girl out to a cornfield tied her up left her there over night." Amy tells them. "Emily has been working her way through the list of people who left her there that night. We know she killed at least one of them possibly two. Penny was the last person on her list that she had to cross off."

"So where is Emily slash Kathy now?" Bernadette asks.

"We don't know she disappeared into the night, like the maleficent creature she is when the lights blew out." Sheldon sighs.

"So where is Penny?" Bernadette asks.

"Penny went to go look for Sheldon in the down stairs bathroom. I told her to meet me upstairs when she was done." Leonard tells her.

"Well Sheldon is here… Penny is not back yet and there is a deranged murderess out there who wants her dead." Bernadette leads.

"Oh God Penny!" Leonard says flying down the stairs and around the corner to the down stairs bathroom. He shines his light around and sees a figure laying in the bathtub he sets his candle stick by the sink and rushes to the tub. Leonard heart nearly stops as he sees her floating in the water her face almost covered. Leonard pulls her up hastily rips the tape off her mouth and turns off the water. Penny sits in the water shivering and stunned as Leonard undoes her bindings and helps her up.

"It was Emily… but not Emily her name is really…"

"Kathy…I know… I just wish I had listened to Sheldon and Amy earlier, when I got the car keys back from him. They tried to tell me but I would not listen.. now look at you. Where is she now."

"I don't know." Penny sniffles. "She said she had other business she had to attend to. So she could still be in the house or she could have left,"

"I don't think we are so lucky for her to be gone." Leonard says helping her out of the water. "We need to call the police." He says and he walks her out of the bathroom sopping wet sniffing. Everyone meets her them I the hall and is shocked by her appearance.

"Oh my god Penny what happened?" Bernadette asks.

"Bitch Emily tried to fucking kill me after sticking her tongue down my throat." Penny says spitting on the ground.

"I never thought she would try something like this with everyone around." Amy says

"You knew she was a psycho?" Penny says.

"Sheldon and I had recently complied enough evidence to brand her as such. Tonight we were going to out her for what she was but it seems that she is content outing herself."

"We need to call the police." Leonard says again taking out her phone.

"We need to find Emily and contain her until the police come." Howard says.

"I vote Raj to go find her, as he is a reason the snake is in our garden to begin with." Sheldon says.

"Screw you dude! It was your and Amy's idea to bring her her and out her. You to go find her I wash my hands of her." Raj says dusting off his hands.

"We all need to spilt up and find her I do not want her roaming around my house hurting my friends." Bernadette says viciously.

"Yes split up like in a horror movie or some Scooby Doo cartoon great idea Bernadette." Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Bernadette we will pair up, Leonard you and Howard go together, Raj you and Sheldon go together and the ladies will all stick together." Penny says.

"Why can't we pair up by couples?" Sheldon asks annoyed. "Emily has it out for Amy as well, are you two going to be able to protect her?" Sheldon asks.

"Oh believe me the next time I meet Emily it is her who is going to need to be protected."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily slinks around the hall she hears them all talking as she plasters herself against the wall. Listening to their plan to split up and find her. How stupid can you be ? She thinks, and here she thought they were geniuses. Emily walks against the wall and into the kitchen for some reason she knows her next target will be in here and she will be alone.

"Hold on guys, you two go ahead an look around. I am going to go get my purse I have a flashlight in there." Amy tells Bernadette and Penny.

"What alone? You know what she did to me." Penny tells her

"Think about it Emily is very smart, if you had just attempted to murder someone would you stay around? Emily is long gone we are just looking for her as a precaution. It isn't like we are in a spooky old mansion there are only so many places she could be, if she were still here." Amy says going into the dining room Bernadette and Penny shrug their shoulders and let her disappear behind the swinging door. The continue to shine their flashlights around the living room and then into the den where Penny shines her light on the liquor cabinet,

"You know what fuck this, Amy is right the bitch is long gone. I have just had the worst night of my life. I need a drink and I need it now." Penny says walking over to the cabinet and taking out a bottle of rum and swigging in directly from the bottle. Bernadette takes it from her and takes a drink from it and sinks on the couch.

"This night was supposed to be fun! It was supposed to make Howie feel better. Instead you almost died and I have a deranged maniac loose in my house." Bernadette laments taking another drink from the bottle and handing it back to Penny.

"I thought I was dead, just before Leonard lifted me out I could feel the water began to go up my nose and my mouth was taped shut. I was only there for maybe five minutes but my whole life flashed before my eyes. I have been so mean to so many different people in my life. There is so much that I regret , from wen I was younger that I wish I could take back. I am going to change Bernadette, I am going to be different now. You know she told me that she wished I would have just shone my light on her like I did with Amy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know really maybe she wishes I had taken her in and befriended her like I did with Amy? The thing is it is not like I chose to take Amy in and treat her like a popular girl. Amy just kind of showed up like a stray cat and would not go away. I mean I love her like a sister but it was not like I set out to Eliza Dolittle her. "

"Amy does have a way of getting under your skin, just look what she did to Sheldon. We all thought he was so weird robot man and she turned him into a real boy." Bernadette says.

"I wonder if Amy knows the effect she has on people?" Penny muses as she takes another swig from the body and leans back on the couch and closes her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walks into the kitchen and shines her flashlight around cautiously settling it on the basement door. Of Emily is anywhere it is in there, Amy squares her shoulders and goes to march to the door. Maybe she should have brought Bernadette and Penny with her but Penny had been through enough and this was not Bernadette's fight. As she puts her hand on the doorknob she is jumped on from behind. Amy can feel the cold steel of a knife pressing against her throat.

"Guess who?" Emily says pulling her hair back so that Amy is looking up into her face. "Did you think I would leave the party when it was just getting fun? Shame Penny didn't die but I am happy to make an encore performance." She says opening the door to the basement and shoving Amy forward so that she falls down the steps like a rag doll. Emily watches in the light of Amy's flashlight now laying on the ground as she tumbles down each step. Hitting the floor with a loud crack. Then she calmly picks up the flashlight and walks down the steps until she is standing over Amy's prone body laying face down on the floor. Emily kicks her body with her foot turning her over. Amy's glasses are broken and her face is cut and bleeding but she is still breathing her green eyes still alert as Emily shines the flashlight on her face.

"You are one tough bitch you know that. " Emily says hauling Amy up roughly making her scream in pain . Amy's left arm is broken and it dangles uselessly at her side. A few of her ribs are broken and her her breathing his heavy and labored. Emily hauls her up into a wooden chair begins tying her to the chair with robe.

"Why are you doing this. What did I do to you? I only tried to be your friend." Amy wheezes as Emily goes behind her and ties her hands jerking the broken one back painfully making her cry out.

"Friend? you were never my friend… I don't have friends… You just wanted to get information on my for Penny, you never wanted to get to know me. All of you in your little tight knit group, you never wanted to get to know me. You tolerated my presence for Raj."

"Emily I liked you I really did we had so much in common, we were both newcomers to the group. I would never have told Penny anything." Amy says her breath catching barely able to whisper. Emily sits in her lap on the chair, spreading her legs and straddling her. Shining the flashlight into her eyes making her blink.

"You are such a liar, not like your boyfriend are you? Raj told me that he can't lie that he has a nervous tick when he lies. You however well, you give me a run for your ability to lie. Look at that no eyes dilating to change in breathing pattern. It is almost like you truly believe what you are telling me. Maybe you are the psychopath an I am the normal one." Emily says staring into her eyes.

"Maybe it is because I am telling the truth." Amy says and Emily slaps her hard across the face. Then leans down and kisses her while Amy struggles to turn her face away.

"Not as good of a kisser as your friend Penny is. Have you ever kissed her? I bet you have thought about it haven't you? In your bedroom late at night you think about what it would be like to press your mouth against hers. Have her touch you in places your boyfriend is too afraid to go near." Emily whispers in her ear and Amy struggles to get away from her. Pulling uselessly against her bindings. "Ooh! Making you squirm? You like that don't you do you want me to go on?" she asks and Amy spits in her face.

"Get off me you crazy bitch."

"That's more like it! I like some fight in my kills. Did that hit too close to home? Or is it him you think about late at night? Imaging that soft mouth that will barely touch your lips all over your body. I have thought about it too.. there is something oddly sexy about your boyfriend. Maybe once you are dead he will be so filled with grieve he will feel the urge to fill me instead."

"Sheldon would never be with you! He hates you , you disgust him." Amy tells her.

"I am used to people hating me that does not surprise me. I wonder if maybe he is not telling you something though. I found condoms in his desk drawer when I was snooping around. Maybe he wants to have sex just not with you?"

"I am not going to let you get into my head." Amy says looking away

"I am so in that head. It is true you know they are in there. Maybe he was going to bring them when he came to my office so I could look at the freckles on his ass."

"I know they are in there we bought them together… we were going to try soon." Amy admits feeling defeated.

"What a wonderful idea… I think you should try now!" Emily says getting off her lap. "You stay here and I will go find lover boy. Then I am going to make you to fuck in front of me or I will kill you both." Emily says biting her lip. "If he refuses then I will just kill you and make him watch." Emily tells her leaning down and licking the line of blood trickling down her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs Sheldon and Raj are looking around in each bedroom shining their flashlight around. Howard and Leonard took the outside and every so often a beam of light enters one of the windows from one of their flashlights. They have looked around the whole house and have not seen Emily anywhere. Still Sheldon is not admitting defeat.

"Something just feels wrong." He tells Raj. " You know how I feel about gut feelings… I have got one right now. Something just is not right."

"Look around dude, none of this is right! The only girl I have ever loved is a deranged killer who blew out all the lights in my best friends house with a scream."

"The only girl I have ever loved is being hunted down by your psycho ex-girlfriend. I say ex in the sincere hopes you are not going to be making conjugal visits to her while she is in prison for her crimes." Sheldon sighs.

"I don't know some of those prison porno's are hot." Raj tells him smirking and Sheldon shoots him a look.

"Yes hot, murder and mayhem is very hot." Sheldon says sarcastically shaking his head

"Oh, I am so glad you agree with me." They hear Emily say and they both turn around to look at her standing in the door way. Sheldon shines his flashlight on her and in the beam of weak light she looks like an evil angel hellbent on revenge. Even though she is small she seems to fill the doorway. Her white shirt is splattered with blood and she is holding a large kitchen knife.

"Emily whose blood is that?" Raj asks

"Funny that is a question Sheldon should be asking." Emily says tilting her head sideways.

"Amy! What the hell did you do to my Amy?" Sheldon says clenching his fists and lunging forward. "My mother taught me never to hurt a woman but you are no woman you are a monster."

"Come on Shelly baby…hit me." She taunts "I would love to see you man up. But quite frankly I just don't think you have it in you." She says lifting the knife up and playing with the blade.

"I am plenty man enough, I feel no need to prove anything to the like of you." He says angrily

"Oh but you are going to have to, because if you don't man up and fuck your girlfriend in front of me I am going to kill her in front of you." She tells him still playing with the blade.

"Where is she?" Sheldon asks furiously.

"Tied up somewhere in the house but I am not going to tell you where until you…" But she is interrupted by Raj jumping on her knocking her to the ground.

"Go ,Sheldon, go." Raj yells and Sheldon tears out of the room as Raj pins Emily down.

"I thought you loved me?" Emily pouts.

"That was before I found out you were an evil bitch." Raj tells her and Emily rears her leg up and kicks him in the balls then as he rolls limply over she climbs on top of him.

"Here I thought we had something special." She says as she plunges a knife into his stomach and then kisses his mouth passionately as she gets off him and runs down the dark hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon runs down the stairs faster then he thought he was capable of never more thankful for his keen eyesight then now. Even in the dark he can make out most of the room and find his way around. There is nothing in the living room, not that he expected there to be. Much to obvious for the likes of Emily. Frantically he peels down the hall and opens the room to the den where he finds Penny and Bernadette drinking out a liquor bottle like sailors.

"Where is Amy?" he asks.

"Oh, Amy? Went to go get her purse bout thirty minutes ago she should be back anytime now." Penny tells him drunkenly.

"Don't worry though Amy says Emily is long gone and Amy is super smart." Bernadette slurs

"I thought you were too but I guess I was wrong. Penny I can excuse as she has been through a trauma, but Bernadette what the hell is wrong with you?" He huffs slamming the door and running down the hall again

"What the fuck was his problem?"Penny asks Bernadette staring at the door.

After checking the dining room and the kitchen and not finding Amy. He is beginning to panic, is it possible that she moved her to another location? There simply was not time to move her to a new locale given the time line. Then he notices a door that he hadn't before in the kitchen, it isn't a pantry that is exposed in the corner. Tentatively he opens the door and peeks inside seeing steps leading downwards. Basement he sighs, basements have never been his favorite since his childhood encounter with his grandmothers furnace.

"Amy?" he calls down the steps gingerly stepping inside the door.

"Sheldon!" he hears her call and he races down the steps all fear abandoned. It is even darker in the basement but he finds a bulb hanging down and pulls the cord. Breathing a sigh of relief when it turns on shedding wane light on the room.

"Oh God! Amy he calls as he takes stock of her bloodied face, her slumped posture, the way her arm is jutting out at an unnatural angle. "What did she do to you." He says sinking to his knees in front of her and putting his head in her lap.

"Sheldon could you please untie me?" Amy asks the pain in her arm is unbearable

"Yes, of course sorry…" he says as he pulls at her bindings and releases her then he pulls her into his lap on the floor and kissing her deeply in spite of the blood and dirt on her face. "She is going to pay for what she has done to you." He vows to her.

"Is that so lover boy?" Emily says standing in the doorway of the basement now completely covered in blood. "You guys are getting started without me. No fair, you were supposed to let me watch. I guess I will just have to kill you both." She says holding out her knife.

"Not in my house you won't!" They hear the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Wolowitz bellow as Emily pitches forward by some unseen force. They watch as Emily tumbles down the stairs landing with a sicking crack on her head. Then laying perfectly still on the ground. Sheldon Helps Amy to her feet and helps her hobble forward as the look at the lifeless body of Emily on the floor, her head twisted , her neck broken.

"It's over." Amy sighs burrowing her head into Sheldon's side.

"For now." He says.

**So that is all folks… but there is still an epilogue coming…. **


	18. Chapter 18

Sheldon Lee Cooper did not believe in the unexplainable, everything in the world had an explanation. The mention on the paranormal had always made him scoff in the past. There was no such thing as the unknown, ghosts, witches, and goblins they all had logical explanation's. They were all just made up in the minds of paranoid people .The police officers had asked Sheldon over and over again to explain what had happened in that night. For the first time in his life he had no answers, it was truly felt like a criminal as they grilled him in a tiny room in the hospital.

"Just tell us again exactly what happened tonight as you remember it." The cop whose name reads Officer Jennings says.

"I have already told you what happened and as I have an eidetic memory and perfect recall you should trust my word." Sheldon says annoyed.

"There is no denying you are smart Dr. Cooper." The officer begins and Sheldon cuts him off.

"To be classified as smart I would have to lose twenty IQ points." His jaw clenched tight. The nerve of this insipid officer. Holding him hostage then insulting him, he was being pushed to his breaking point.

"Okay you are a genius I just think your story is a little crazy." He said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I am not crazy, my mother had me tested… However I agree with you the events that transpired tonight sound crazy. I am scientist I do not believe in anything that I can not prove. I am telling you I saw a woman burst out the lights of an entire house with a scream and then after she attempted to murder three of my friends she was pushed down the stairs." Sheldon repeats warily pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ward of the headache forming. With perfect clarity he sees it happening over and over again.

"The question is why was she trying to murder your friends and who pushed her. You know if you pushed her it would be self defense your girlfriend was tied to a chair with a broken arm. You were scared for her life angry at Emily for what she did."

"That is a lovely explanation but it simply isn't true. I was down in the basement I saw her fall."

He sighs he had see her pushed by unseen hands. Then Emily falling down those godforsaken stairs that had nearly taken Amy's life. Emily staring up at them unseeing one eye bright green the other ghastly grey as the horrid tattoo on her wrist that also seemed to be staring at them

"You didn't see who pushed her though."

"I told you I heard a voice say 'Not in my house' and then she pitched forward like she was pushed and fell down the stairs." The booming voice of Howard's mother, at first he thought it might have been Bernadette doing her impression but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"So a ghost did it?" the cop says incredulously

"I don't believe in ghosts… I don't know what or who did it." Sheldon sighs closing his eyes "Please Officer I have told you all I know…please Amy is back there and I don't know how she is doing, the last I saw her she was passed out from the pain laying on a gurney." Then the door to the room opens up and another officer steps inside.

"The girl is awake , she corroborated his story in its entirety, word for word." The officer says.

"Amy is awake? How is she?" Sheldon begs.

"In pain, but she is fine, they were able to set her arm and patch up her ribs. Your other friend the one that was stabbed is out of surgery, he is not awake yet but he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god!" Sheldon cries throwing his head back and letting tears stream down his face unabashedly.

"Looks like you are free to go for now Dr. Cooper." Officer Jennings says and he pops up and runs to the door.

"Where is she." He asks.

"Down the hall room 211." The officer tells him and he runs down the hall and bursts through the door and finds Amy sitting up propped up on a pillow Penny sitting on a chair by her side.

"Get out." He barks at Penny.

"Excuse me, she is my friend too." Penny says affronted.

"A friend that you abandoned so you could drink your cares away leaving her in the hands of murderess." He says vehemently.

"She told us to go on without her." Penny says defensively.

"Penny please, I think we need to talk alone." Amy says croakily and Penny smiles at her.

"Okay sweetie, but I am coming back to check on you." Penny says getting up and leaning down to give her a hug.

"Stop mauling her, you are liable to break something on her with your man hands." Sheldon says snippily. Penny sticks her tongue out at him and leaves the room. Sheldon sits in her vacated chair and grabs Amy's hand. There is so much he has to say and he does not know how to begin.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Dr. Cooper." Amy jokes breaking the tension in the air.

"Do they think you are my wife this time?" He smiles at her.

"They might let you stay longer if we tell them I am."

"Well, I am not leaving so for all intents and purposes we are married now."

"Was the wedding nice?" Amy laughs then quickly changes the subject. "Penny was telling me that Raj, is ok the knife missed his vital organs and didn't hit any major artery's. He might be laid up for a couple of weeks but he is lucky to be alive."

"That is good." Sheldon says feeling bad he had not even thought about Raj. Even though the last he saw of him he was laying in the back of an ambulance covered in blood, he thought he was dead. If Raj hadn't thrown himself at Emily who knows what kind of shape Amy might be in. "You know he sacrificed himself so I could get to you, I owe him. I will never be able to pay back the debt of your life." He tells her resting his head on the bed next to her and she strokes his hair.

"You okay?" She asks and he looks up at her.

"You almost died and you ask me if I am alright? You are incredible…" he says looking up at her with such emotion that it makes her start to panic.

"Did the police talk to you?"

"For the last three hours, they just released me." He says solemnly.

"Why did they retain you? You did not do anything wrong."

"Apparently my story was not to be believed."

"It was pretty unbelievable… I told them everything . Everything that happened tonight and all that we were able to find about who she was. They told me that they are going to investigate the open murder cases that she might be involved with."

"Pity… she will never be brought to justice for her crimes. I love to see due process at work."

"Sheldon, she died… I think justice was served." Amy says sadly.

"You say that like you feel bad for her." He says incredulously.

"I do…for all that she did, for all that she was, I really think she was just tragically misunderstood. I just wish I could have met her sooner maybe I could have made a difference."

"I don't think there was a thing you could have done for her. Like my memaw always says 'you can put lipstick on a pig but that don't make it a good dance partner.'" Amy knows he is right and his use of one of his grandmother 's southern colloquialism amuses her.

"Sheldon can I ask you a favor?" Amy asks.

"Anything."

"After this traumatic event and outpouring of emotion I find myself craving human intimacy."

"Say no more." He says and he gets onto her hospital bed and cradles her gently in his arms careful not to jostle her to much. "After almost losing you I may never let you go." He says kissing the top of her head gently.

"I am counting on it." She says pulling his face down gently to kiss him when the door to the room flings open.

"Hey Sheldon, Raj is awake and he wants too…" Leonard says and stops in his tracks seeing them kissing.

"Talk about man handling her." Penny says winking at him.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Leonard tells them shutting the door.

"Now where were we." Sheldon asks lowering his mouth to hers but she stops him.

"You should go see Raj, I would go but I am laid up at the moment." Amy says.

"Alright but this is not over." He tells her getting up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Sheldon helps Amy out of the passenger seat of her car, they walk into her apartment building. Amy checks the mail and pulls out a letter opens up and reads it with an excited look on her face. Amy smiles at it and tucks it into her purse. Sheldon walks morosely behind her.

"Sheldon you should be happy the doctor gave me a clean bill of health. That means you don't have to drive me around anymore. You can go back to your apartment and stop playing nursemaid." Amy tells him as they get into the elevator. Since she was released from the hospital he had been playing caregiver to her. Driving her to all to work, and all her appointments since the cast she wore made it impossible for her to drive. The cast had been removed this afternoon and she had been given clearance to resume normal activities. She was right he should be happy, things were finally going back to normal. He could go back home and resume the routines he had crafted his life around. Yet somehow that thought was not appealing to him at all. Sheldon had begun to enjoy the routines he and Amy had during his stay, she was quite the roommate.

"I don't have to go back tonight, I could stay one more day." He asks hopefully as they enter the apartment. It had been four weeks since he had unofficially moved in with her. They slept in the same bed every night. The thought of going back to his lonely bedroom was frightening.

"Of course, you will want to give Raj warning anyway." Ray had been staying in Sheldon's room while he stayed with Amy. Partly because he was needed help while his wound was healing. Partly because Raj could not face going back to his apartment or Howard's house after everything that had happened. No one blamed him, what he had been through was rough and it was going to take time for him to heal physically and emotionally.

" Maybe Raj could just stay with Leonard, I can't imagine him wanting to ever go back to his place after what happened."

"Are you saying you want to move in together?" Amy asks.

"We have already been living together, I just think the situation should become permanent." Amy wraps him in a hug and kisses him on the mouth softly and Sheldon pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. "The doctor gave you a clean bill of health?" He asks pulling away.

"You were there, you heard what he said."

"Then I can finally do this." He says sweeping her off her feet and cradling her in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. He sets her gently on the bed and hovers over her kissing her deeply while unbuttoning her clothes.

"What has gotten into you." She breathes as he pulls off her shirt and buries his face in her soft flesh.

"I thought I lost you, I thought we would never have a chance to do this, to do any of the things I had planned for us. I vowed to myself when you healed I was not going to waste another moment of my time with you." He growls unhooking her bra and kisses her breasts. Moving his mouth down her stomach, stopping at the jagged scar on her belly where a nail on the stairs at torn her open, he kisses the scar.

"I wish you could have seen me before I was maimed." Amy says self consciously, touching the scar on her belly and then the one on her elbow where here bone had nearly poked through the skin.

"You are beautiful." He says seriously looking into her eyes, and covering her mouth with his. Amy pulls his shirts over his head. Running her hands down his body, trailing one finger down the trail of hair that leads down below.

"So are you." She tells him hooking her fingers into his pants and asking permission with her eyes. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. Amy does the same with her skirt and tights. Fully divested of clothing he moves between her legs, she reaches into her bedside table and hands him a condom. "Are you sure?" She asks before handing it to him.

"Yes." He says his voice deep and thick.

"You are not just doing this because of Emily and all that happened."

"Please don't mention that name right now." He says bending down and kissing her gently on the forehead. "If none of this had transpired I still would want to be here doing this with you. I just thought we had time and we were in no rush. It just made me realize how much I love you."

"I just had to be sure." She tells him sitting up and kissing his neck, kissing down to his clavicle and flicking her tongue across on of his nipples making him gasp as he rolls the condom on.

"I have never been so sure of anything." He tells her sinking inside of her. The intensity of his pleasure making him see stars. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He gulps looking down at her calm face.

"Just give me a moment, you are big I need to adjust to your size." She breathes grabbing onto his shoulders digging her nails in.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No please don't." She says and he begins to move slowly in and out of her forcing himself to slow down. As he moves Amy starts to feel herself building to something and as he bends down and kisses breasts suckling on her nipples. Amy feels herself sliding to the point of no return.

"Amy… Oh god… You are so…" Sheldon pants looking into her eyes. What she is she never finds out because the lust in his gaze as he stares down at her sends her over the edge making her cry out his name as she tightens around him sending him toppling over the precipice too. Afterwards he holds he in his arms and she snuggles against his chest. Relishing the feel of his bare skin pressed against her own.

"That was amazing, this day as been perfect, I don't know how much more I can handle." Amy says smiling up at him.

"A clean bill of health and coitus for the first time what more could you ask for."

"Actually one more good thing happened today."

"Do tell."

"All this stuff with Emily got me thinking about psychopaths and how their brains function differently then our do. I applied for a grant to research what caused the changes in the brain and see if there is some sort trigger in the brain that makes them flip. I mean there are plenty of psychopaths out there who don't go crazy and murder people. I just can't help but feel things like what happened to her could be prevented. If I can isolate the part of the brain that triggers reactions like this it will be ground breaking

"I look forward to reading your research on the subject." He tells her.

"There is one more thing… Emily donated her body to science… I was able to get custody of her brain."

"You are going to slice open Emily's brain and examine it?" Sheldon asks impressed.

"Yes, it is perfect she is a known psychopath and her brain is fresh it is the perfect specimen for me to begin my research on.

" I change my mind Emily will be brought to justice for her crimes." Sheldon smiles kissing the top of her head.

"I am not doing this for revenge! I am doing this for science!" Amy says smacking his chest.

"So you mean to tell me revenge never crossed your mind when the opportunity came for you to slice open the brain of the woman who stalked and tortured your best friend, stabbed Raj and broke his heart, and pushed you down stairs, broke your arm, and tried to force us to make love in front of her for kicks?" Sheldon says looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Okay 97% science and 3% revenge." Amy admits and he gives her a come on face and she giggles. "You got me 70% science and 30% revenge."

"That's my girl." Sheldon says kissing her again.

**Okay that is it for reals this time! I hope it did not disappoint. I had so much fun writing this one and I want to thank everyone who gave this weird little AU a chance. **


End file.
